


Beakman's World/Castelo Ra-Tim- Bum: The Complete Six Story Series

by Teary_Eyes_Anderson



Category: Beakman's World, Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum, TV Shows - Fandom
Genre: #Claudio Chakmati, Alan Barzman, Alanna Ubach, Alvaro Petersen Jr. Mau, Angela Dip, Badge Of A Quitter, Bats, Beakman's World - Freeform, Bert Berdis, Bone Conduction, Cao Hamburger, Captain Dissolution, Carolyn Perry McCollaum, CassioScapin, Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum - Freeform, CasteloRaTimBum, Cats, Cinthya Rachel, Darlene Perry, Deaf, Deni Bloch, Dogs, Ear Trumpet, Echo Maze, Eduardo Silva, Education, Eliana Fonseca, Eliza Jane Schneider, Fabiana Prado, Fanfiction, Fernando Gomes, FiccaoDeFa, Flavio de Souza, Freddy Allan, Gen, Gerson De Abreu, Glub-Glub, Hearing aids, Hearthstone - Freeform, Henrique Stroeter, Heroes of Warcraft, Jay Dubin, JeffreyPescetto, Jet Black Pearl, Jetty Swart, Jok Church, Julia Tavares, Julie Christensen - Freeform, Lori Perry, Louis Pearl, Luciano Amaral, Luciano Ottani, LucianoOttani Theo Werneck, Luiz Guilherme, Mark Mothersbaugh, Mark Ritts, Myth Busters, Mythbusters - Freeform, O Mundo De Beakman, Pascoal Da Conceicao, Patrícia Gasppar, Paul Zaloom, Perri, Puzzles, Riddles, Rosi Campos, Science, Secret Messages, Senta Moses Mikan, Sergio Mamberti, Sharon Perry, Siomara Schroder, Sound Ball, Speed Of Light, Television series, The Boomsday Project, Theo Werneck, Theresa Athayde, Wagner Bello, Walls Of Sound, Wellington Do Amaral, cataracts, codes, dingo - Freeform, enigmas, floaters, hearing loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teary_Eyes_Anderson/pseuds/Teary_Eyes_Anderson
Summary: Characters from the two educational television shows, "Beakman's World", and Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum. Interact in a series of six stories. The first three stories taking place in Brazil. The next three stories take place in the United States. In each story there are science demonstrations, and educational stories, and facts. These stories are told in the form of scripts, for the shows. There is also magic, jokes, and silly puns. The original PDF version of this story can be found at "Internet Archive", with the images, and the formatted text.Beakmans World/Castelo Ra Tim Bum: The Complete Six Story Series, Internet Archive, version* https://archive.org/details/BeakmansWorldCasteloRaTimBumTheCompleteSixStorySeries





	Beakman's World/Castelo Ra-Tim- Bum: The Complete Six Story Series

Beakman's World/Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: The Complete Six Story Series

Part 1:   
Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum/Beakman's World: The Complete Fan Fiction Trilogy

Witten By: Tyler "Teary Eyes" Anderson  
Translated into Portuguese by: Jú {Juliane} Zaloom

This trilogy book, its stories, and most of its fan art, were earlier released in the annuals, and on the Facebook pages, under the "Creative Commons" license 4.0 International, with the conditions that the author, and translator be credited, that it not be used or sold for commercial purposes, and no derivative remakes or modifications of the stories. You are free to print off 1000 copies of this book, but not charge people money for it. If you like the stories share them, but give it away freely. Please do not complain about any remaining errors, or any inaccuracies in the characters behaviors. These stories were written as birthday presents for a friend, and the characters were not fully understood when the stories were created. Hopefully the readers, author, and translator will continue to learn about the characters presented in these stories. And the characters will live on for future generations, to be inspired by them. The original shows were produced by TV Cultura, and Columbia Pictures Television. "Creative Commons" license 4.0 International: Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivs.  
Preface to this book.  
What you are about to read, is a collection of three stories which were created a year apart from each other. Each story was self contained, and no future stories were planned. But as with most stories there is usually some ideas that do not fit into the story, and they were later combined with other ideas to create new stories.

These stories however would not have been created, without the inspiration of the original television shows that the stories are based on. Being a fan of "Beakman's World", for many years I would think about what the characters would do in various situations, but these were always isolated ideas. But then after meeting another Beakman fan from Brazil, and learning about another educational show called "Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum", it seemed like a great way for the Beakman characters to interact with another slightly exaggerated world, full of wonder. For my friend's birthday, back in 2015, I created a clip and paste birthday card. It featured the Beakman's World characters visiting the Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum characters. The idea quickly grew into ideas about what other interactions would be possible, and that eventually flowed into the idea of creating a story with the characters of both shows, reuniting after several years of separation. The shows had originally be on television about 20 years earlier, and the characters probably went their separate ways, so the story beings each of the shows characters back together, as well as having them meet each other.

The story was written over several days, on recipe cards, and later typed out into the finished story. The story was a surprise for the friend, and no mention of Beakman was hinted at before I gave her the story. I wanted her to discover that the Beakman's World characters had been added to the Castelo world. She enjoyed both shows, and this seemed like a wonderful way to thank her for being my co-host of the Facebook group "Beakman Fans", and also the new page "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas" page ,I had created to show my enthusiasm for the Brazil show.

Thankfully she liked the story. As she read the story, she had to translate it into Portuguese, and she agreed to let me share it with the other fans of both shows. Over these last few years I thought about the worlds of Beakman and Castelo, and one idea or another would combine to create the basis for another story. I also based the stories on events that were happening in the actors lives. Besides these stories I also made several other clip and paste images featuring the Castelo/Beakman characters, which I thought would also be enjoyed by fans of both shows. So now seems the perfect time to combine all three stories together, and include some bonus images that were not presented when the stories were released. Besides the new images, we have tried to correct the spelling errors, and rewrote a section of the first story, where Beakman is presenting his first science demonstration. I originally had him using a pencil, with cardboard layers on top, and bottom acting as a pillar. I simplified this to a cardboard tube, and now give a more detailed explanation of how the demonstration is done. The new images can be seen at the end of the book. They do not necessarily represent the events of the stories, but simply different combinations of the Castelo/Beakman worlds.

Each of the original stories was released with a clip and paste image, showing many of the characters from the two shows. These are presented here, similar to was old books had a frontispiece. We hope you will enjoy these "Fan Fiction" adventures in worlds created by others, and given life by many great actors, and crew members that worked on the shows.

This book is gratefully dedicated to the memory of "Beakman's creator", the late great Jok Church (November 28, 1949 -- April 29, 2016), and to the co-creators of "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum", Flavio de Souza, and Cao Hamburger.  
Special Thanks: To the cast, crew, and guest stars, that made each show enjoyable to watch, and learn from.  
{Let your imagination soar, and let the world inspire you!}  


Introduction to the first story.   
{English version, originally posted on April 27, 2015. Portuguese version, originally posted on  
April 18, 2015.}

Here is a story I wrote, about a month ago, for my friend, and co-host of two of my FaceBook groups. "Beakman Fans", and "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas". Both are great shows for children, and both help to educate, and entertain people of all ages. She was also nice enough to translate it into Portuguese for the fans of both shows in Brazil. Both shows started at about the same time, and their last episode was about 20 years ago. So I decided that the two sets of characters should meet, and that each show would have all of their characters meet for the first time. We can now find out what they have been doing these last 20 years.

If you want to read the original Facebook postings of the stories, here are the links to the English version, and the Portuguese version that Jú translated.

  
English version.  
Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: Reunions {Episode 91}  
* https://www.facebook.com/BeakmanFans/photos/562585100586479

Portuguese version.  
Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: Reuniões {Episódio 91}  
* https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=1552945348280328&id=1539531992954997

I discovered Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, only a few months ago, it is really quite good, even though I don't understand Portuguese. The ideas, and activities are universal. I thought the scenery and the characters of the Castle were great. I wondered what the characters were doing these 20 years later, and my friend, and co-host of two FaceBook groups was having a birthday, so, about a month ago, I wrote a story for her where the children return to the castle 20 years later, and meet some new friends.

  
Story, and main characters.

The castelo is in the town of São Paulo, the capital of Brazil. It was created by a magic tree, and possible by the fairies that live on a ornament in the tree. Three people, and several curious creatures live in it. Nino is usually visited every day by three local children that also play in the castelo, along with Nino. The castelo is named after a India raja with the last name Timbum.

Nino, young boy only a few hundred years old, looks like a guy in his 30's with a reverse bowl hairdo, with cow lick tail in back, with curl at its end. His parents are always traveling, but are never seen, and he is left with his uncle and aunt.

Dr. Victor {also known by Nino's nickname for him "Vito"}, is Nino's uncle, and is a doctor, but also a wizard. He usually leaves at the beginning of the episode, and returns at the end.

Morgana, a sorceress, lives in the tower, with her crow Adelaide. She has long 'Bride of Frankenstein'/Beakman style hair.

{Three main children that usually arrive every day.}

Pedro, boy with a top hat, and a robot/skull shirt. He married Zula, a girl who's skin and hair color is blue. They are parents of Sancho-Esteban.

Biba, girl in a striped dress, and has a bow in her hair, married to my husband Neneco. Mother of Baba {short for Barbara}.

Zeca {Zequinha}, youngest, wearing baseball hat with front tipped upward, wears overall. He married Penelope's daughter Nina, he is father of Maca, {short for McDonald}.

{Other characters.}

Gato Pintado, Cat that hangs out in the library {name means "painted cat"}.

Mau, a hairy, grumpy, puppet monster, {his name means 'Bad'}. His only friend is Godofredo. He is similar to the character of Oscar the Grouch on Sesame Street, but he has a kind heart underneath.

Godofredo, goblin like, puppet creature that is always scared, and shaking. {His name also sounds similar to the English word "afraid".}

Celeste, a pink puppet snake that lives in a hole, in the tree.

Porteiro, the robot door man/guard. A puppet on a stick only his head and neck are ever seen.

Telekid, a television host that uses virtual blue screen images and video, to explain how things work.

Relogio, a talking clock, {name means "clock"}.

Fura-Bolos, finger puppet {name means "cake poking".} 

Adelaide, Morgan's pet crow, hand puppet he lives in Morgana's room.

Lana, & Lara, they are actresses in fairy costomes. They the live in the main hall's chandelier.

João de Barro and the Patativas, a musical group consisting of three birds. João de Barro , the guy bird plays a different musical instrument each episode that they are in, while the two women birds the Patativas, {one light in color, and the other dark}, sing the same notes. They live in a enclosed bird house on the tree.

Ratinho, claymation rat, that drives a rat mobile. A remote controlled car that occasionally appears as a introduction to the claymation scene, with Ratinho doing activities like brushing his teeth.

Tap & Flap, twin boots. The toe part of the shoes opens, and the cloth part lifts up from the sole, so they can talk. They have fluffy outer openings that look like hair, and they both wear sun glasses.

Tibio, & Peronio, twin scientist usualy introduced when the word 'dois' {two} is said.

Bongo, the pizza delivery man, a Jamaican.

Etevaldo, a space alien with long tubes on the side of his head, and markers for finger tips. He wears a body suit with half sphere's glued to it, and around his waist are hula hoop rings.

Et-Cetera: Sister of Etevaldo, from the same planet, dressed in a similar costume.

Caipora, a cat-person played by a actress. She is a folk/myth type, sprite creature, that appears when anyone whistles. Covered in red fur, and has raccoon type black stripe across her eyes, and her skin is red.

Penelope, television news reporter, she is always dressed in pink, and has pink hair. She is married to Ulisses, a guy who also dresses in pink. He is a camera man, that records his wife's news broadcasts. They are parents to Nina. Nina is now a woman, and has married Zeca, they have a child, Penelope's grandson.

Dr. Abobrinha, real estate agent {his name means 'Zucchini', also sounds similar to the English word abhor 'to regard with with disgust, or hatred'}.

Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: Reunions   
{Episode 91}  
By Tyler "Teary Eyes" Anderson  
Translated by Jú {Juliane} Zaloom  


  
This is an image that I made to go along with a story that I wrote. That shows the various characters in two TV programmes "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum", and "Beakman's World". I posted the Portuguese version of the story here last week. Here is the original version of my story in English, about Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum, and Beakman's World. Hope you like the story, and this image.  
#Castelo20anos

Dr. Vito: Nino! Hurry Up Nino!

Nino running down steps: Coming, coming, I had to check on aunt Morgana, she is all packed. Woopie! A week long vacation, and a chance to reunite with my friends.

Relogio the clock: It is past time, hurry or you will miss the boat.

Celeste the snake: Well Nino, I will miss you, hurry back, and try not to have too much fun without me. Hopefully when you return your old friends will be here.

Nino: Yes, I ordered some special gifts for our friends.

Dr. Vito: Nino, come along it is time to say goodbye. And help me with this luggage.

Nino: Yes, uncle Vito, sorry. Good bye every one, bye Celeste, Relogio, Mau, Godofredo, João de Barro and the Patativas, Lana & Lara, and Ratinho too. Bye Tap & Flap, Gato.

Dr. Vito: Nino, here take these, now out we go.

{Nino follows him outside.}

Porteiro: Beep, Beep, Brrr... Beep. Nino Brr, Beep I will miss you. I will keep guard over the castelo until you return.

{Nino puts down the luggage to talk.}

Nino: Thank you Porteiro, but remember I have friends coming soon, and if they come before we get back, make sure they feel at home.

Porteiro: Brr, Beep, Beep, Brr don't worry Nino, no one will get inside without my permission. I know your friends, and will let them in.

Dr. Vito: Nino, stop talking, and help me.

Nino: Sorry uncle, just saying good bye to faithful Porteiro. Good bye old friend, we hope to be back soon.

{Dr. Vito gets tired of waiting and goes off ahead, he bumps into a guy in messenger suit.}

Messenger/Dr. Abobrinha, saying while trembling: Telle-gram, sir telegram, sign here please.

Nino: Yes, thank you. Here you go, all signed. Wow, listen to this uncle Vito our friends sent a message to wish us a happy journey, and they hope to be here by the time we return.

Dr. Vito: That's nice but, we won't get to go, if we don't leave now. Pick up those luggage and come along.

{Nino and Vito pass out of frame.}

Messenger/Dr. Abobrinha: Goodbye, have fun... Say good bye to your home. {Looks around, and then laughs.}

{Main titles of show. Then Pedro, Biba and Zeca come to door, with smaller versions of themselves, dressed the same as them. They are dressed as they were when they were children.}

Pedro: Porteiro, Porteiro our old friend, it is us, Pedro, Biba and Zeca, look who we brought with us, our children.

Biba: Yes, Porteiro come out and say hello to our children. Strangely we all had one child. Mine, I named Baba, isn't she a beautiful girl?

Zeca: My boy is named Maca, or in long McDonald.

Pedro: My son's name is Sancho-Esteban {a parody of names from the television show "The Mysterious Cities of Gold", along with Pedro}. Please come out Porteiro, we want to go into the castelo, see our friends, and show the kids the many wonderful things in the castelo.

Children of Pedro, Biba, and Zeca saying all at once: Yes, Porteiro please come out we would love to meet you.

Porteiro: Brrr... Beep, Beep, Beep, Brrr, Beep. Welcome back to you Pedro, and Biba, and to you too Zequinha {Zeca}. Brr, Beep, Brr, Beep Beep, these are your children, are they? Brr... Beep, they look like the same as you, as you looked many years ago. Beep, Beep, Brrr, Beep. Nice to meet you all, welcome to Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum. However before I can let you enter I must ask a question. 'What is it that brings family members, and friends together again?' Brr, Beep, Beep.

Biba: It is a family reunion, and class reunion, where friends, and loved ones meet together to hug, and talk about old times.

{She lifts up her daughter, and gives her a hug.}

Pedro: Yes, it is a reconnection with people that you knew from long ago. It is finding those lost friends, and learning about their lives.

{He says while linking his arms with his son's, and hooking two fingers from each hand together.}

Zeca: It is all about coming full circle, introducing new friends to old, and new friendships being created in a circle, looping back upon itself. Rediscovering what came before.

{He says while encircling his son with his arms.}

Messenger/Dr. Abobrinha: Awuu yes, reunions of friends and loved ones, but also the time to reconcile with those who you have wronged, treated poorly, and been mean to. {Takes off his hat and wig.} Your apologies will be graciously received. For all that abuse you put me through, while I tried to get my hands on this castelo. All the times I was thrown out, mocked at, by you, and that family.

Pedro: It's you!

Biba: Stand back children!!

Zeca: You sad, greedy old man, you still haven't given up?

{Abobrinha not listening to them continues on his rampage of listing how he was treated.}

Messenger/Dr. Abobrinha: Dumped out with the garbage. But now I have the last laugh. After all these years, my patient waiting, and persistence. I did it. Mua-ha-ha-ha, I did it, I sold the castelo, right out from under them. Look at all of this gorgeous cash I got for it. The new owner is already inside, and it looks like he has been moving his stuff in for several days now. Mua-ha-ha-ha, I won. You and your friends will now be out on the street, reuniting in a park.

Pedro: Porteiro it isn't true, is it?

Porteiro: Beep, Beep, Brr, Beep, you leave those kids alone, they are guests, and are welcome here. Unlike you, leave now.

{The door opens, and they try to rush in, while leaving the messenger outside.}

Messenger/Dr. Abobrinha: Let them take their last look around, before they get booted out by the new owner. Let them savor my victory, and see how, even now the things of Dr. Vito, Nino, and that sorceress Morgana, are being packed up, and going to be carried away soon. I have won, São Paulo will be rid of the entire family soon enough. I have won, Mua-ha-ha-ha.

Porteiro: Brr, Beep, Beep, Brr, Beep get away from here now you hateful man. {Loud siren wailing sound.} Leave now, Brr, Beep, Beep, Roof, Rouf Rowf, {simulated dog barking}. Brrr, Beep Beep.

Messenger/Dr. Abobrinha: I'll leave for now, but I'll be back. I wouldn't want to miss the joy of seeing them being booted out of the castelo. You had better be good to your new master, before you too are sent to the scrap heap, you tin plated watch dog.

Porteiro: Leave now, beat it, get lost, hit the road, flapping your mouth only makes the air smelly.

{While Porteiro and Abobrinha argue and yell at each other on the other side of the door the group looks around the entrance way, which is filled with boxes.}

Zeca: It can't be true, can it? That this may be the last time we are ever in the castelo. What will Nino, and the others do?

Pedro: There is only one way to find out, and that is to ask. Celeste, hello are you still here?

Celeste: Awa yes, what do you want? Oh it is you Pedro, Biba and Zeca also, and who might these others be?

Biba: These are each of our children. Now Celeste, we need to know if the castelo has been sold to someone. Do you know what is going on here?

Sancho-Esteban: Look papa a snake, can I play with it? Its teeth don't look very sharp, and it seems very friendly.

Pedro: Not now, we need to find out what has happened since we were last here.

Celeste: Yes, there is someone new in the castelo. He brought some papers and equipment, but I don't know who he is, he didn't seem to speak Portuguese. He must be a foreigner, and shortly after he arrived these packages began being delivered. Pretty soon there will not be any space left to move around the castelo, if packages keep arriving.

Biba: He must be here some where. Let us check Dr. Vito's office, the library, and all around, until we find this stranger. I learned a few foreign languages, and maybe I can find out what is going on.

Zeca: Yeah, if we split up, we can search the castelo even faster. Our children can go with us on this search. What do you think Maca?

Maca: Look papa a fairy bell, I wonder what they do up there in that small, little place.

{Camera zooms up to the chandelier, and fairies playing a matching game. A tree, hay pile, and a glass of water are on one shelf, and below them are a pig, fish, and monkey. One fairy challenges the other to match the homes, to the animals. The other fairy gets stuck at the hay pile, and the pig, and doesn't understand. The first fairy blows hard, and tips over the plastic hay pile, showing two pigs. Then growls as she sets down a Big Bad Wolf figure next to the three little pigs.}

{Meanwhile, Pedro and Sancho-Esteban search the library.}

Pedro: Strange, there is nobody here either. Usually Gato is sitting here with a book. I wonder where everyone is?

Sancho-Esteban: A cat, that sounds like a nice pet to have.

Pedro: Yes, very nice, and this cat can also talk.

Sancho-Esteban: Wow, I hope we can find it, it would make an even greater pet. Let's hurry and try to find it, and the stranger.

{Zeca and Maca in another part of the castelo, moving boxes.}

Zeca: Maca help me move this box into the corner.

Maca: Look daddy, at what I found here on the table it looks like a tiny circus. There seems to be music coming from it.

Zeca: Yes, this looks like it will be enjoyable. Let us both watch it.

{Camera zooms in on tiny circus, and a partly bald man in a top hat with flags on it, welcomes all the men, women, and children of all ages. There is then a puppet circus with a stick walking clown. That jumps over hurtles then slips on water. Next there is a chimpanzee swinging by his tail on a trapeze, then clinging onto the other trapeze with his hands. A roller skating puppet spinning around in the center ring. Then lastly a puppet helicopter {with plastic ring for a rotor} breaks through the tent's roof, and tries to land at the center of the ring, which has a large 'H' at its center.}

{Zeca and Maca clap as they stand back up.}

Zeca: That's what I call bringing down the house. Now let's go look for Pedro, and Biba. Maybe they are having better luck finding this stranger.

{Biba and her daughter are then seen resting on a bench. As they sit Biba slowly moves over and presses the button turning the bench into the next room, through the secret passage.}

Baba: Do it again mommy, that was fun, weee, again, one more time.

Biba: Ok that's about all, I'm getting motion sickness from all this spinning.

{Off screen Gato, and the stranger can be heard, as Biba and Baba are trying to stand back up after spinning too much.}

Gato: Read please. {In Portuguese.}

Stranger in English: I don't understand, but I guess you want me to try and read this book to you.

{He begins reading the book, about a girl who has lost her sheep, he gives different voices to the three people the girl meets before finding her sheep.}

Stranger trying to read in Portuguese: "Bad little sheep for running away" the girl said, "but I still love you." "Baba" said the sheep in reply.

Baba: Listen mommy, my name, he is reading a story that has my name in it.

Biba in English: Hello, I am Biba, and this is my daughter Baba. This is, or was the castelo of our friend, which we came to visit. What is your name?

Baba: Mama what did you say to him?

Biba: I told him, who we are, why we are here, and asked him who he is.

Baba: I know who he is mama, his name is...

{Just then Pedro, and Zeca, with their kids spin around on the bench, and enter the room.}

Pedro: So this is where everyone has been hiding out, I should have known. This must be the person we've been looking for. I'm Pedro, and this is my son Sancho-Esteban, and that is Zeca, and his son Maca. I see, you already meet Biba, and her daughter. Who are you, and what are you doing here?

Stranger in English: I was putting up some of my new comic strips onto the wall. See here is the newest section that I have been putting up.

Baba: Mama what did he say?

Biba: He said, he was attaching these comics to the wall.

Gato: Meow, yes I heard someone, and thought Nino had returned. So I came to see if I could get a story read to me. Then I found him, I still don't know his name. But he was nice enough to read me a story.

Biba: Sorry about that, you were about to tell us your name?

{Maca and Sancho-Esteban pick up some of the comics, and look at them, together they say.}

Both boys: We know who he is, he is...

{Just then there is a loud sound that frightens the children, and the grown-ups groan, because the mystery that they wanted to know about, was just about to be solved. The stranger looks around with worry and alarm, as Mau and Godofredo suddenly appear in the room through hidden panels. As if completing the children's words Mau, and Godofredo on either side of the stranger, shout at the top of their voices.}

Mau and Godofredo: Beakman, Beakman, Beakman it is Beakman, here in the castelo, in person!!! He is the best, just image, Beakman right here next to us. This is a dream come true, to meet Beakman. A television hero for all time.

{Rolling his eyes, and looking pained, for what he is about to say.}

Beakman: Ola Mau and Godofredo, how are you?

Godofredo: He knows us, he knows us. I can't believe our hero knows our names!!! I feel like I could faint. I'm shaking with joy. This is a dream come true.

Biba in English: You know them?

Beakman: Yeap, they write every week to the show, constantly, with the same question.

Biba: He says they write to him a lot. I now remember hearing about his television show. But I didn't know he had a comic strip also. There seem to be two different versions here. "You Can with Beakman and Jax", and "O Mundo de Beakman y Jax".

Biba in English: Wow, you have a comic strip also?

Beakman: Yes, the comic strip came first with my twin sister Jax, and then I started the television series after. Are there any such scientists here in São Paulo?

Pedro: Wow, this is a great comic, look at how the water makes a rainbow from the light. Is that his sister? They both have funny hair.

Biba: "Yes", he said. He appeared in the comics before being on television.

{She then pauses, looks at her friends, and their children, then at the camera.}

Biba: He also asks if we have any such scientist her in São Paulo.

Everyone except Beakman: Yes, Dois.

{Intro to scientists sketch. Beakman walks into lab, and both of the scientist know him.}

Tibio, & Peronio: Beakman!!! Ola!!! Beakman!!!

Beakman: Wow, great lab you have here.

Tibio: He said we have a nice lab. I wonder if he will do some science demonstrations with us, if we ask.

Peronio: Go ahead and ask, it would be an honor to work with such a international television star, and scientist. Wow, Beakman in our lab.

Tibio in English: My brother, and I would like to ask if you would like to do some science demonstrations with use.

Beakman: I thought you'd never ask, here are a few little diagrams I made for just such a moment. One for you, and one for you. Dois.

Both Tibio, & Peronio: Dois, yes, dois and Beakman.

{They then begin working on their projects, and Beakman works on his. One involves a cardboard tube from a paper towel, a disk of cardboard larger then the tube, two forks, and a tooth pick. The second involves a can, a rubber band, and some batteries. The third involves a long deep pan of water, a dish, and some food coloring. Beakman finishes preparing his experiment first, then watches as the others try to finish their projects. While Beakman tries to look over their shoulders.}

Beakman: This first experiment shows balance. I put the cardboard tube on its end, then place the disk on top. Next I place the forks together, by interlocking the points together. Then I place the tooth pick between the forks, and lift them with the end of the tooth pick. The other end of the tooth pick I put on the disk's center, it will then hang off the edge. The forks will then hang away from either side of the tube. Now I can turn the hanging mobile gently like this.

{Forks and tooth pick, turn on platform while staying balanced.}

{Tibio then translates for Peronio.}

Beakman: This second experiment, dois...

Both Tibio, & Peronio: Dois, yes, dois.

Beakman: Yes, uhh... This second experiment shows stored energy. As the can is pushed away it stores energy by twisting the rubber band, with the weight of the batteries. Then the rubber band forces the can to reverse, and come back to where it started.

{Both Tibio, & Peronio clap their hands in applause, and amazement.}

{Tibio then translates for Peronio.}

Beakman: This third experiment shows how a vortex can be made, and two vortex, dois...

Both Tibio, & Peronio: Dois, two {English}, yes, dois.

Beakman: Yes, sim, both vortex are made by me dipping the dish partly in the water, and giving it a push.

{Both Tibio, & Peronio aren't impressed, with the two vortex in the water.}

Beakman: But after the push, something amazing happens under the water.

{He does it again, but this time puts colored dye into each vortex, creating a reversed rainbow in the water.}

{Both Tibio, & Peronio clap again, and Peronio eagerly awaits the translation.}

{Tibio then translates for Peronio. After the explanation they thank Beakman, and he is about to leave.}

Beakman: Um momento {trying to practice Portuguese, then gives up and returns to using English}. Do you have any fizzy tablets, and sealed containers? There is one last thing I want to show you.

{The camera fades to black, as large plastic lids can be heard clicking closed. The scene then returns to Nino's room as a loud eruption of water can be heard.}

Beakman: Hehe, gets them every time. {Joke works many times.}

Everyone except Beakman: Huh?

Beakman: Never mind it wasn't important.

{He begins smiling again. They then begin asking him questions about being on television, making lots of money, and such.}

Beakman: Well, there is one thing I can show you. My new, and improved Bogus Scope, but I left it out in the entry way.

{Biba then translates, as they take turns on the bench, and turn out into the entry way. Workmen are then seen in the entry way. As they leave the messenger/Dr. Abobrinha can be seen outside shaking his fist at them.}

Messenger/Dr. Abobrinha still in costume: You kids will be kicked out soon, and your friend Nino.

{They don't notice him. They are busy looking around, and behind boxes. They then hear a voice, and find two string puppet marionettes in the mini puppet stage. They are two penguins, looking into a hole in the ice. They dip their heads into the water trying to catch fish, but it is too cold, so they don't go into the water.}

Maca: Look penguins, come and watch the penguins, they are funny.

Penguin 1: One thing I can't stand, is people starring at you as if your on a television. I'm Don {done} with the whole thing. What do you think?

Penguin 2: I'm Don 2 {done too}, let's get out of here, our favorite television show is on.

{Then the stage screen lowers.}

Beakman: Those penguins seemed strangely familiar, but I can't Place... {Beakman Place joke} the memory. Anyway on with the search for the bogus looking scope.

{Tap & Flap then descend the stairs.}

Tap: What is with all of these boxes all over the place? We are nearly tripping over each other around here.

Flap: It's not cool bumping into things, just to get around a corner.

Beakman: Wow, talking shoes. They could tell me where they are in the morning.

{Biba then translates what Tap & Flap said for Beakman. Then tells them what Beakman said, and asks if they had seen the Bogus Scope.}

Biba in English: Nope, they haven't seen the Bogus Scope either Beakman.

Beakman: I know, I had Lester put it around here some where. They haven't seen a giant rat sleeping the day away, have they?

{Biba is about to translate, when a muffled voice is heard.}

Fura-Bolos the finger puppet: Is this it?

{He then moves in front of the Bogus Scope, and gets magnified. The camera then zooms in, and cuts to a different scene. A hand art animal of a giant rat with thumbs for ears, as he looks for cheese. But as he gets near it, Ratinho comes along in his Ratmobile, and pushes it away.}

{As the ratmobile pushes the cheese off screen, the image shifts horizontally, to the entry way area.}

Beakman: Such a handy fellow, reminds me of my friend Ray the camera man. Now that we've found it, let me tell you how it works. The light is refracted by the lens making the image larger. And with the special modifications I made to it, it also gets the science cartoon channel. Which comes in really handy for explaining things.

{Biba then translates, and explains this to the children.}

Pedro: Now that this is explained, can you tell us what you are doing here, if you bought this castelo, and are going to evict our friend Nino?

Beakman: What? Me? I? You think that I--?

{But before Beakman can say any more the clock rings, and explains that it is time for Nino, Dr. Vito, and Morgana to return. The door opens, and Dr. Vito, and Nino enter. Nino's eyes and mouth open wide as he sees all the boxes, and he walks right past his friends, not seeing them. Dr. Vito stops, and begins breathing heavily, and yells.}

Dr. Vito: Nino!!! What have you done this time?

{Nino then looks for a way to get out of eye sight, but then sees his friends, and his expression immediately changes.}

Nino: Ola Pedro, Biba, Zeca, nice to see you again. These must be your--

Dr. Vito: Nino!!! What did you do?

{Nino laughs lightly.}

Nino: Welll... It's just thatttt... I mean, I invited our old friends to visit us when we got back from vacation and...

Dr. Vito: I know that, what I want to know is, what this mess is doing in our home!

Nino: Our home, yes, this mess is uhh... It's just that... Well you see, it's surprising how much you can buy with a, uhh... Credit card. I just wanted to buy our friends a few gifts for our reunion. That is all, I didn't think it would turn into this.

{Dr. Vito then walks between all the boxes, and sees Beakman tucked between some boxes, trying not to be seen.}

Dr. Vito: And who is this the delivery man? Or someone here to help you pack up all these things, and get them out of the castelo?

{Nino then turns around, and sees Beakman.}

Nino: Whooho, yeapie, hurray! Beakman, you made it here at last!!! Uncle Vito you remember Beakman, we meet him many years ago, back when he had that spiky hair. Before he became famous with his TV show. Do you remember him from my comic strip collection? He answers scientific questions, and he is the reason I began studying science, and conducting experiments.

Dr. Vito: Don't remind me, my ears are still ringing from your last one. Ola Beakman. {Then in English.} Nice to meet you again. Has your hair gotten longer? I'd suggest a good trim.

Morgana descending the stairs: Nonsense, I find his hair length just right. Not to short, and not too long, but it can't compete with my lavish hair of course. He is a guy after all. Come along Vito, now we have preparations to make. And Nino and his friends can push these boxes out of the way, until we can get them sent back.

Nino: Aunn, ehuu, I don't want them sent back, they are presents for my friends, and yours.

Morgana: Alright one present for each of your friends, but no bigger then this. {Indicated the size, from her chin to the top of her hair.}

Nino: Yeapie, come on every body let's pick out the presents you want to keep.

Zeca: But I'm still confused, didn't Beakman buy the castelo, and bring all this stuff?

Nino: What is this about the castelo being sold?

Biba: That's what we want to know, so let's ask Beakman.

{She then translates the question, and asks Beakman.}

Beakman: Well, now that you mention it, when I got to the castelo... This is a funny story...

{The scene fades to black, and returns when all the boxes are pushed out to the sides of the room. Nino's other guests {Castelo Ra Tim Bum cast, and co-stars appear, along with any Beakman's World cast.}

{The children are in the kitchen making hot coco, toast, and butter, being placed on the toasted bread. Next to them were Art Burn, and Bongo making the biggest pizza that São Paulo had ever seen, and making a mess. Blue girl Zula can meet Eliza's Blue Girl, and Dr. Liza can meet Dr. Vito, who also meets nurse Jose, and nurse Phobe. Alanna's Anne Oncer could meet Penelope, who is also meeting Jim Shorts. Beakman could introduce his brother Meekman, and then he might also introduce {onto television for the first time} Beakman's twin sister Jax. Who still might want her own TV show. Don and Herb puppets could meet Tap & Flap, who then get to see the string puppets, and find that they are related. Scratchy the chicken could meet the finger puppet. Beakman could examine the outer space alien Etevaldo, with a magnifying lens, and ask for a fur sample from the forest sprite Caipora.}

{As they are meeting each other, music can be heard coming from the tree, Bongo then comes out from the kitchen, and begins to play along with the music, as the camera moves upward to the bird house. There is a Birds scene. Where the guy bird is playing the musical spoons, while the females are singing, and tap dancing along with him.}

{Back at the celebration, more people talk about their shared interests, and then one of the guests see a television, and ask how the television works. There is then a scene with Telekid explaining how a signal is sent from the television studio, translated into the television pictures we see.}

Beakman: I also once did a explanation of that, on my television show. 

{As all of this is happening the messenger/Dr. Abobrinha sneaks into the castelo through the door as it opens and closes. He then takes a cup of coco and stands on the pedestal seat and shouts.}

Messenger/Dr. Abobrinha: Welcome to your new home, Mr. Beakman. I hope you enjoy your stay, and won't be bothered by Nino, and these riff-raff after you throw them out.

Morgana: What is he talking about?

{Beakman holds up the paper signed by Nino.}

Beakman: This.

{Biba then explains about Beakman arriving at the castelo and looking at it to make sure it was the right place to visit Nino. When villain Dr. Abobrinha tried to sell him the deed to the castelo. But since he hadn't seen a foreigner before, the villain had taken some souvenir paper momentos for the deed, thinking they were money.}

Messenger/Dr. Abobrinha: No it's not true this is real money, and you will all be out on the street soon.

{Beakman holds up a piece of the paper souvenir, and shows it.}

Beakman: Sim, See Lester's photograhia. {Trying to speak it in Portuguese.}

Messenger/Dr. Abobrinha: No, no, no!!! You cheated me, I'll get even with you, and Nino.

{He then runs at Nino with both fists clenched.}

{From near to the camera, part of a furry ear, and a head, stand up. And a tattooed arm reaches out towards the villain. {Like a body guard only ever partly seen in shadows.} 

Messenger/Dr. Abobrinha: No, keep that thing away from me, help!!! Help!!!

Beakman: Wait Lester, I got a better idea. Dr. Vito if you'd please.

{There is a magic flash, and the villain's mood changes immediately. He then walks to the nearest box, puts it on his back, and carries it out to the mail box. Then comes back for another.}

Nino: Well done, uncle Vito, and you too Beakman.

Beakman: Bada-Bing {With a magic finger gesture, points.}

Bada-Bang {two clenched fists gesture.}

Bada-Boom {hands flat whipping away troubles gesture.}

{Nino then puts his arm around Beakman's shoulder, and says one final triumphant word.}

Nino: Zaaaloooom

{Beakman puts his arm around Nino's shoulder, and says his final two words.}

Beakman: And Casssssio.

{They both look at the camera and smile as it zooms in, on just the two of them. Then they wink, their eye, farthest away from the other person.}

{Fade out, to credits with Paul as the circus man/ringmaster also.}

{Continued in part 2...}  
* https://www.facebook.com/BeakmanFans/photos/541445562700433

Introduction to the second story.  
{The English version, and Portuguese version were originally posted on February 21, 2016.}

Two worlds unite once again, in this second story, where the Beakman's World, cast and crew visit Brazil, and the "Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum". Here is the second part of the story. There are new friends to meet, and family to reconnect with. Enjoy this story, and hopefully each person that reads it will learn something different from it.

This story, and the first, were presents for Ju {Juliane} Zaloom. Special Thanks to her for being willing to share these gifts with the other 'Beakman', and 'Castelo' fans of the world.

English version.  
Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: Friends & Family {Episode 92}  
* https://www.facebook.com/BeakmanFans/photos/541445562700433

Portuguese version.  
Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: Amigos & Família {Episódio 92}  
* https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=1660339697540892&id=1539531992954997

This is the second story featuring the Beakman's World cast visiting Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, and its host of imaginative character. We suggest you read the first story before reading this continuation.

Hopefully this will bring the two worlds together seamlessly, and we hope there will not be any complaints about errors in the English, or Portuguese versions of the story. If you like these stories please consider spending some time learning more about the people, that helped to create these two great shows. Then share your support of their new projects, which they currently working on.

The story is Dedicated to:  
To all the cast, and crew of both shows, we hope they will enjoy this tribute to their great work.

Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: Friends & Family   
{Episode 92}  
By Tyler "Teary Eyes" Anderson  
Translated by Jú {Juliane} Zaloom   
This is a image "Teary Eyes" Anderson originally created for his friend, and co-host's birthday. He also wrote this story as a birthday present for her. She also translated the story into Portuguese. After a few corrections here and there, they are now able to present this second part of the story to the fans of both shows. Please remember that he does not speak, or understand Portuguese, and she does not know English. The English version posted on "Beakman Fan", and the Portuguese version posted on "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas".  
{Fade in from black, then the camera zooms in towards the castelo. Next the camera moves upward along the tower, to a window, and then goes inside.}

Adelaide: Morgannnaaa, What are you making this time?

Morgana: I am helping with the cooking. I am making tomato soup for the party. Adelaide did you know that the tomato is native to Central and South America?

Adelaide: No I did not, do you mean that no Europe or Asia country had it for many years?

{Morgana uses her magic powers to keep it stirring while she goes to her bookcase and opens a book about tomatoes.}

Morgana: Yes they were small fruit at first and have later grown into sizes as big, or bigger then apples. In the country where our guests are from, they even consider it a vegetable and not a fruit. Here are some of the earliest drawings of tomatoes, look at how different they look.

{The book near the cauldron begins closing its pages and the face on the book begins to talk.}

Livro Falante: Remember to add the seasoning to the soup. It is one of the most important ingredients of any soup.

Morgana: Yes that is true, and like the coco, and buttered toast that the children are making. Our guests will probably want grilled cheese sandwiches to dip into their soup, along with salted crackers. That is the traditional side meals that go along with these meals in the United States.

Adelaide: So many different customs, and ways of doing things that are new friends have. I wonder what new things we will be able to learn from them.

{Morgana, puts the book away and returns to the soup, and begins stirring it again.}

Morgana: There is no telling what other new things they will teach us, that is the importance of meeting new people, from new places. To learn and share knowledge. We will just have to wait and see what happens.

{As she says this, she looks at the camera, stands there a while, and blinks. She then she gets tired of waiting, and repeats herself.}

Morgana: ...Wait and see what happens...

{Then she raises one eyebrow, and winks. There is a magical white flash from her eye, and the scene then fades to black.}

{The main opening credits begin. Then, the children are seen drawing with chalk on the floor, several pieces of paper have been taped together on their back sides, and the children are drawing on the front. They are drawing fish, and underwater plants.}

Biba: Look here, if you stand at this point it looks like you are looking through the floor and into the ocean. Come everyone and look.

Pedro: Yes it is quite interesting that from this angle the entire drawing looks as if you can fall right into it.

Zeca: But if you stand off to this side, or look at it from another direction it looks flat. I wonder why that is?

Beakman: That is because of perspective, when lines are seen from a certain angle, they seem to go off into the distance. In fact I have a demonstration here. Look at these two tables, they look like they are different sizes, but now watch this. I will place this table cloth over both, and you will see that they are the same size.

Maca: Wow that is interesting, can I have the image of the tables, and the cloth. I would like to show my friends at school?

Beakman: You can have it, and also this book about optical illusions.

{The other two children stand up, and begin looking at the book. Then Baba turns, and looks at the drawings that they had just made.}

Baba: That is very interesting, we were simply drawing, and we created a optical illusion of looking into the ocean.

Sancho-Esteban: From up here, it looks like I could dive into the image, and go swimming.

{From a hole in the wall Porteiro, appears.}

Porteiro: Sorry to interrupt, however we have some new guest arriving.

Admiral Costa: Hello again, my friend Dr. Vito. And how are you Nino, have you recovered from your motion sickness?

Dr. Vito: Welcome my friend, we have just finished eating. But we can create a meal for you if you like.

Morgana: Admiral it is a honor to have you in our home once again, please let me make something for you.

Admiral Costa: That is not unnecessary. I did not want to miss the big moment, and I wanted to bring along a few friends. You haven't washed your dishes yet, have you?

Dr. Vito: No the dishes are still in the sink ready to be cleaned, but you can help yourself to anything that you want.

Admiral Costa: I wish to bring in my Aquarium, and my friends could use some food crumbs. Nino can you help me bring it in?

Nino: Sure, I'd be happy to help you.

{The Admiral and Nino then go outside for a brief moment and return with a large Aquarium on wheels. It is covered by a large cloth. Once inside Nino then removes the cloth.}

Nino: Ohhh look everyone, it is Glub and Glub. Come here and look Etevaldo, remember when they saved us from a shark while we were diving for pearls?

Glub, and Glub, speaking at the same time: Hello Nino, and Etevaldo. It is nice to see that you are safe, and hopefully are not doing things that are dangerous any longer.

Etevaldo: Hello. Yes, I recall you very fondly. It is good to see you both again. I feel like you seem so helpless in that aquarium, when both of you had the entire ocean of your planet to play in before.

Admiral Costa: Don't worry my friend, they are only in there for this short visit, and then I will return them to their home, but they want to be here on this momentous occasion.

Phobe: Wow, fish with human like faces, we don't see creatures like this in the USA. Where do they come from, and how did they get here? Beakman have you ever seen these type of creatures before?

Beakman: Well, you see, they are special creatures from the deep sea, and their human like face is the result of, umm, ahh...

Liza: Yeah, yeah, I am familiar with creatures like this. I used live next door to a scientist that raised three human sized "Sea Monkeys". Before I meet Beaky-Brain here.

{She then pats Beakman on the shoulder.} 

Beakman: Really? You had another scientist before me?

Liza: Once you go scientific, you never want to go back. {She then winks at the parents of the children.} However ever since I was on Beakman's show, I have been interested on vocal dialects, accents, and music. Which reminds me, I want to record the voices of all the people here at the event. I use the recordings for research, and to help me create voices for the cartoons, and video games that I've appeared in.

Jose: I also work as a voice over actress. I produced my own one-women stage productions, I appear in movies, and television shows also. I've played in Spider-Man, and Batman cartoons, and have also been in a movie that had Johnny Depp.

Biba: I remember Johnny Depp, I always thought he looked very dreamy.

Pedro: Yes, but he was quite older then us at the time, and had already been in several movies.

Maca: Girls always fall in love with movie stars. Yuck!

Zeca: Hahaha, that's my boy, he thinks girls are gross now, but that will change in a few years.

Liza: I appeared in a video game that Johnny Depp was also in. And I played various characters in famous games like "Lord of the Rings", and "Final Fantasy". I also produced, and made my own one-women show, and played, and toured with several bands.

{The camera moves to the kitchen, and from behind the counter is seen Radialista a hyperactive radio disc jockey (puppet), Anne Ouncer (Jose, in a new costume), and Jim Shorts (Beakman in a new costume).}

Jim Shorts: Wow, it looks like the there is a competition in who has done the most impressive performances.

Anne Ouncer: Yes, Beakman... Jim... Things are really getting heated over who could claim to be the most successful.

Radialista: Things are really action packed here, who will be declared the best. Who will be the most skilled at this exciting battle of the minds. Let's return to the action, and see how things are unfolding.

{The camera then returns to the conversation in the other room.}

Phobe: Before meeting Beakman, I mostly did theatrical stage plays, and musicals. I danced, and sang. Now my home is mostly acting on television, when I'm not helping Beakman. I've learned GREEK {parody of television series she appeared in}, appeared in movies, and I am really good at trivia games thanks to Beakman's World. I was able to perform stage, and film acting, along side some great actors, and even the comedian Ray Romano.

Jose: I also did a show with Ray Romano in it. Wow, it is a small "Beakman" world isn't it?

{They continue talking, comparing their skill. While passing by Penelope, and her husband Ulisses, as they walked past in the oppisite direction.}

Penelope: Ulisses, please come along, we have more of the castelo to document, with your video camera. It seems every time we visit here, the castelo has changed. It is truly a magical place. I hope Nina is enjoying her time with her old friends, I wish we had more time to visit, but a documentary about this castelo, and a chance to chronicle the lives, and structure of the castelo, are too big of a chance to let slip away.

Ulisses: Yes dear, this will make a great presentation. It is always so enjoyable when we can work together, and also enjoy ourselves with your friends, but still have time alone.

{They then use their nose to rub against the others nose, in a almost kiss. They then walk past a puppet flower, and Ulisses stops to touch it. It bites him.}

Planta Carnívora: I don't reach out and grab you, as you pass. Keep your hands off me, or they will be bitten again.

Ulisses: Sorry about that, I keep forgetting that things aren't as they seem in this place.

{He then quickly moves away, and looks at his finger. The camera then zooms in over his shoulder to look at his finger, and fades to black.}

{A giant white screen is then seen. In a speeded up time lapse sequence, a man with a paint bucket on his head, walks in from the side of the screen, with a ladder, and a painting palette. He then begins drawing on the wall. And then runs out of paint, he then leans his head foreword, and tips his bucket up slightly from his forehead. Paint drops onto the palette, and he finishes the drawing of a garden. He then stands leaning against the ladder, as time returns to its normal speed. Then a guy with big glasses, a French painter's hat, and a moustache, walks out of the screen from the other side. He carries a painter's easel, and a marker.}

Mark Mothersbaugh: Hello boys, and girls, I'm Mark. Today I'm going to show you how to draw a Venus Flytrap. Although they aren't very dangerous to us people, they do eat various insects. First we start with the roots, and work up towards the leaves, and this section, which looks like a mouth is called its lobes, and on these lobes are trigger hairs that look like teeth. Yow, I wouldn't want to be a insect, and get stuck in there. Luckily these plants can't uproot themselves, and move around.

{After finishing the drawing he touches the drawing with the back of the marker, and it fills magically with color. After he has colored all the places on the plant, the lobes close as if trying to bite the marker. It then leaps off the easel {a digital clip and paste animation}, and goes into the garden. The other painter sees this, lets out a scream, and runs away. Mark quickly draws a bone, and picks it off of the easel, and throws it off the screen. The Venus Flytrap then runs after it.}

Mark Mothersbaugh: That just goes to show you kids, you should always be careful around plants, or animals of any kind.

{The scene then changes to the inner plumbing of the Castelo where Mau, and Godofredo live, and they are now arguing.}

Mau: I tell you it is true, every potato has eyes that it can use, to see things around it.

Godofredo: I don't believe it, they can not see, and there are no eyes. Let us go and ask Beakman.

{Back in the main hall, Nino's grandpa Aldebaran arrives, bringing his friend Professor Berinjela, dictionary salesman. Cousin of Dr. Abobrinha.}

Aldebaran: Nino my boy, so good to see you, where is Vito, and the lovely Morgana?

Berinjela: I hope they don't open that door too often. I saw my cousin Pompeu Pompílio Pomposo out there, or as the children around her call him Dr. Abobrinha.

Aldebaran: I'm sorry Nino, where are my manners. This is Professor Berinjela, and who are these guests of yours.

Nino: This is my friend Beakman, his sister Jax, and their laboratory assistants, Jose, Liza, Phobe, and that guy sleeping over there, in a rat suit. His name is Lester.

Beakman: Pleased to meet you Professor Berinjela, and you also Mr. Aldebaran. Nino forgot to mention one of our fellow country men. Hey, Professor come and meet another professor, I think you will have lots to talk to each other about.

{The camera shifts to the side, and a old man walks into the room with a cane. He walks up to them, squints his eyes, leans in extra close, and then adjusts his glasses. His fingers go through the frames, wiping away something from his eye.}

Professor I.M. Boring: Hello. I can not talk long, somehow the lenses from my glasses have decided to go missing. And I must find them, or I will be bumping around in this place all day.

Jose hears this, and begins to look worried: I'll help you to a nice safe corner were you can watch things.

Professor I.M. Boring: I don't want to sit down, I want to find my lenses, and I need to find that worthless grandson of mine. Beakman! Where are you? Sometimes I wish I could just give up on the entire 'Place' family. But I did educate them from when they were small, and I did promise his mother I'd look after them, before she died. I will always miss Beakmom, I keep a picture of her here in my pocket, here take a look. She even inscribed it to me, it says "To my loving brother Professor, Ian MosEisley Boring, With love Jeanne 'Beakmom' Place. That was sweet of her to do. Do you agree? I allowed only her to use my full name. My students say I.M. Boring, and I approve of that. I don't even let Beakman call me grandpa, instead I insist on him calling me by my academic title. Only Meekman seems to have inherited anything from my side of the family. Now if you will excuse me, I've got more important things to do then talk with you.

{Jose then leads him to a chair in the corner. He resists and complians the entire way there.}

Professor Berinjela: Beakman, it is a pleasure to meet you. As we were coming up to the castelo. I saw this box outside addressed to you. Do you think it could be from my weasely cousin out there?

{Beakman accepts the package, and checks the label.}

Beakman: This is a package I've been waiting for, ever since I arrived.

{There is then a load noise, and at just that moment, from the wall, and the center cone seat, Mau and Godofredo appear.}

Godofredo: Beakman, Beakman, Beakman, we need you again. Mau says it is true, but I don't believe him.

Beakman: Is what true? Give me your question, in understandable words, and I will try to answer it.

{Baba, and Biba, then come over and translate for Beakman.}

Mau: I told him, and he will not believe me. Here look for yourself. Does this potato have eyes, or doesn't it?

{Beakman walks over to the wall, and looks at the potato. Biba then translates for Beakman.}

Beakman: Some people do say that potatoes have eyes. And these are what the spots are sometimes called.

Mau: See I was right, I'm always right. Wahahaha. I win again, I am always right.

{Beakman then goes over, and sits on the cone seat near Godofredo, and the package.}

Beakman: The eyes are actually sprouts from which new potatoes can be grown. And 'Fast Fact', the word "Spud" actually came from the word sword, or dagger, that was used to make a hole, to plant the potato inside. However these eyes do not see, but you can call them anything you like. Remember do not to eat the 'Eyes' if they are damp, or feel squishy, because they can easily grow mold, and that could make you sick.

Godofredo: Ohh, it looks like I was right this time. I love being right. I remembered a few things I had heard, and thought about what I knew. I'm glad I was right, and could prove that Mau was wrong yet again.

Beakman: It doesn't matter who was right, or wrong. It is important that you learned something new, and shared its knowledge with others. Now lets see what is in my package. I think you, and Mau will find something interesting in here, that you can relate towards.

{Beakman opens the package, and everyone gathers around.}

Nino: Is it one of those Chinese boxes, within boxes, puzzles? There seems to be a lot of packaging.

Maca: What is it? A Egyptian mummy?

Baba: I think it is some sort of doll.

Beakman: This is my first co-host. His name is Patsy, he has been sealed away in this box for over 20 years.

{Beakman begins unwrapping the paper, and the arms, and legs of Patsy begin moving on their own.}

Sancho-Esteban: Why was he put in there?

Patsy: Is it safe? Beakman, there aren't any more explosions, or fires out there are there?

Beakman: No Patsy, there are no explosions, or fires today. You see children, Patsy was on my very early demo reel, for my television show. There was a gas leak, and a explosion, the lab got really cold, and he decided to retire from performing on that day.

{Off in the corner, a guy in a rat suit is seen seated watching the events, after hearing the news about Patsy retiring after one day. The rat suits head dips down, and a hand rubs his burnt, and bumped old head. He then raises both hands, while swinging his tail off to the side, as if to gesturing 'Why didn't I think of that'.}

Beakman: It was Patsy's first day on the show, and he decided he'd rather sleep the years away like "Rip Van Winkle". Have any of you heard of that story by Washington Irving?

Pedro: I remember that story, it is a classic.

Patsy: I don't want to seem rude, but what are all those things that everyone is pointing at me?

Beakman: Oh, yeah, I forgot. You've missed a few things since you've been asleep for all these years. Those are cell phones, and inside each phone, there is a miniature camera. The computers in those phones have about 1000 time the memory, and speed that our old computer did back in the old lab. Before it got destroyed in that earth quake.

{Just then the clock begins to chime.}

Relogio: It's almost time, the big moment will be here in only a hour.

Nino: Big moment? What is this big moment, which everyone keeps mentioning?

Liza: They haven't told you yet? Well I guess you'll see, hehehe.

Relogio: The time has almost come to celebrate. Get prepared. Everything must be ready, now is the time for...

{Beakman, then moves in front of the clock to stop it from revealing the secret.}

Beakman: Yes, its time for... The Beakman... Challenge...

Jose: Hold it right there amigo. I've been on this fantasy ride for nearly 25 years now. I've sat through all those Beakman Challenges of yours, the Phobe Challenge, the two Liza Challenges, three Lester Challenges, and even two Scratchy Challenges.

{A hand twisted into the shape of a birds face, raises from in front of the camera, and nods agreement with her, while looking at Beakman.}

Jose: Not now Scratchy, I'm not in the mood.

{The hand quickly disappears again.}

Jose: If you don't believe me, here is the paperwork, everyone here has had a 'Challenge' of their own, except me. I am no longer the younger kid that knew little about science.

Beakman: Well there is Ray that didn't...

{Beakman is warned not to interrupt, by fingers pointed at him, from both Phobe, and Liza.}

Jose: I demand a challenge of my very own, I have earned the right to pose a puzzle, that even you may not be able to solve. I have had all these years to perfect my plans of triumph. I dare you...

{From near the camera, the rat suit stands up, and starts to applaud. He then, with a little bit of effort, sits back down.}

Beakman: When your right, your right. I now pass the 'Challenge' torch to you.

{At the mention of a torch, Patsy then climbs back into the box. Beakman then hands a imaginary flaming torch, to her, as if in the Olympics. She then holds that hand out, for the world to see.}

Jose: Then its time... At long last.. For the 'Jose Challenge....' I challenge you Beakman, to use these things on the table.

{She then runs into the other room, and drags a large table into the room. On the table are lots of different objects.}

Jose: I challenge you Beakman, to build something, which brings the faint things visible, and the sky closer.

Beakman: Oh a riddle. Did you play the character of 'The Riddler', in that Batman show you appeared in? Well, let me think. Faint to brighter, means it has to do with light. And sky closer means that the view gets bigger. The answer is a telescope. Now lets see, here are a few cardboard tubes, and some lenses, and magnifying glasses, along with other things. I think I can build a workable telescope from them.

Professor I.M. Boring: Lenses? So that's where the glass, for my glasses went.

{Jose then looks angrily at Mau.}

Mau: Sorry, but you said you wanted the things fast, and you didn't care where they came from.

{She then gives Professor I.M. Boring, back his lenses for his glasses.}

{Beakman then picks up two lenses, and slides a large spot light over to the center of the table. He then measures the distance from the table to the the lens. When the light reaches a single point. He then cuts the tube to the correct size. He then places a lens on a tube. The lens is bigger then the tube. He then places another tube on the lens. He then tapes the two tubes together with the lens held between them. He squishes one end of the tube, and on the other end he peals back the tube, and creates a smooth place for a person's eye to rest on. He then takes the squished end of the tube, and places it in another tube. On the opposite end of where the two tubes join he tapes a bigger lens.}

Beakman: There all done. It is not exactly like a Galileo-Scope, but it is a simply designed refracting telescope. Which most people can build at home. But they should remember never to look at the sun with a telescope, or with their unprotected eyes.

Liza: That's nice Beakman, but even I think I could do better then that.

{She then takes a larger cardboard tube from the table, and two magnifying lenses, with handles. She next measures the length of the light, that reaches a point on the table. Then she cuts two holes in the cardboard tube. One hole she places about 3 centimeters from the end. And on the opposite end of the same underside, she places a second hole about 6 centimeters from the end. She then pushes the two magnifying lenses into the holes with their handles sticking out. She then turns the handles so the lenses are now looking down through the tube. She then cuts a small hole from the 6 Centimeter hole, to about 12 centimeters, and slides the magnifying lens handle forward and backward, adjusting its focus.}

Liza: There Beak-Boss, I think I defeated you, at the challenge. Mine doesn't have tape on the lenses, and the extra area I left in front of the telescope means the front lens has protection from being scratched. Besides I also get to carry it like a Bazooka.

Phobe: I want to try also.

{Phobe takes a tube, and places a mirror inside of it. Tapes the mirror's end to the top of the tube. It is now hanging at a 45 degree angle with the shiny side inside the tube. She then cuts a hole above it, so she can look into the tube, see the mirror, and what is at the other end of the tube. She then places a lens at the front of the telescope, it is the same size as the one Beakman used, so she does not have to measure the focal distance. Tapes it to the tube, similar to how Beakman did it, on his other tube. Then she cuts a inward arch, at the end of another tube. So that it fits, and can be attached with tape onto the outter tube, above the mirror's hole. She then used tape to hold a second lens over this eyepiece tube, which is looking down at the mirror.}

Phobe: There all done. A nice example of a reflecting telescope, if I do say so myself.

Jose: Yes, all these are great ideas for a telescope, but what if you put all those ideas into a single telescope. You would get something like this. Ray if you will please, give me a little time lapse magic.

{She then uses the largest of the tubes, it is about as big as her leg. She then places a large glass paper weight into a metal bowl, add some Silicon carbide, 5 micron abrasive, adds a little water, and begins grinding her own lens. She measures it's focal point, and then she places it between two smaller tubes, seals it with glue to the tubes. Then she glues a thick strip of cardboard inside the larger tube, making it a inner ring. Next she places the smaller tube with the lens, back into the larger tube until the strip stops it from moving. She then glues a second strip in front of the inner tube so it will not move. She then slides a mirror into a the back end, and marks where it will be. Then below the mirror she cuts three small holes, in the large tube. In the holes she places three small poles that she later glues to the mirror, to support the mirror. She then cuts a hole above the mirror, and creates a eyepiece tube. She places the second lens in a smaller tube, and instead of taping it, she cut a hole in the tubes side, and pushed it through. She then carefully glued the lens to the inner side of the tube. The lens and tube now slipped down into the eyepiece tube. But to stop it from falling all the way to the mirror, she added a small strip above the lens, so the lens could be lifted, or lowered into the eyepiece tube.}

Beakman: Wow, she really must have worked hard on practicing this before actually doing this.

Jose: There it is a wonderful combination of styles, creating a much better telescope. However to make it better we should have painted the inside of the tubes black, with paint that in not glossy.

Dr. Vito: To see how good they are, let us test them by looking out this window. Set them up, and Nino can be the judge.

Nino: I don't know if I want to be a judge. Everyone seems to be keeping secrets from me, and that is not nice.

{Zula the blue girl, now a women, then talks to Nino.}

Zula: Remember how I felt when I came to this castelo, and nobody wanted to talk to me, or play with me? I want you to do what I did. Be there for the others, even when they don't seem to be so nice to you.

{Nino rubs his toe on the round, and moans a bit, and then agrees. He walks over to the telescopes, and looks through the lowest powered telescope first.}

Nino: I can see a bit farther, then using my unaided eyes. But there seems to be a error in making it, I see a big streak.

{He then goes over to the next telescope. Everyone waits quietly, and begin to smile.}

Nino: This one is much better, but the streak is still there. It almost looks like a meteor.

{Julie Christensen then steps forward, and stops him from looking through the other telescope. Julie then performs her song 'Meteor', which she co-wrote with Joe Woodard, for her album 'Where The Fireworks Are'.}

Julie Christensen: But is it just one more meteor? Crashing through the atmosphere? Going way too fast for me to hear.

{After she finishes her song, there are cheers, applause, and laughter. She then slowly lets Nino look through the last telescope.}

Nino: Now, when I can focus it. I can almost see it now. Oh... It looks like... That's it, it must be! Mama, and Papa returning, returning after all these years.

{He then turns to all the guests, and family members. They are all smiling, and as they see his smile, they begin to cheer again. Nino's smile begins to fade, and his body starts to sway, and then everything fades to black.}

{Nino wakes up on the floor with everyone standing around him.}

Dr. Liza: Stand back please he needs some air. Are you okay Nino? You have been unconscious for about 10 minutes.

Nino: I'm sorry, to have worried you. I started feeling light headed. It was as if I started seeing fireworks before my eyes, and I guess, I just fainted.

{In the background accordion music can be heard, a violin, and a voice describing bubbles.}

Dr. Vito: Sorry Nino, I did not know that the sight would effect you so much. I first learned about their return several years ago. Remember that comet that passed by long ago. That was their message, and it told how they were going to be away for a few more years. I did not want to break your heart, or give you hope that they would return on this day, and then find that they were unexpectedly delayed yet again.

Etevaldo: Yes, that is correct. Last time I saw your parents out in space, they told me that they hoped to be home by the year 2,000 and I got the date, and the distance in light years confused when I told you. There are always more people out there for them to help, while Dr. Vito does his helping, here on this planet.

Morgana: Yes Nino, we did not know when they would return until about two weeks ago, when we got a second message. And that is when we suggested the vacation, and that you invite all your friends to the castelo.

Adelaide: The best present we could give, is the gift of family. And we knew it was something you would not believe, until you saw their arrival yourself.

Godofredo: Yes Nino you are the greatest, but you can sometimes be untrusting of others.

Nino: Me, I trust everyone, I'm the perfection of understanding. So when are they going to get here? It must have been terribly lonely for them also, out there in the space between the stars.

Et-Cetera: It is a quite, and lonely place, unless you have someone special to pass the time with. Like you do when you share your time, with others here at the castelo.

Etevaldo: Out there in the universe, you can also meet some strange, and remarkable people. While traveling I meet a doctor, that later inspired me to build the time machine that we went back in time with. But I never got to spend much time with him, he was just on his way from here to there, that Doctro Quem is not known.

Meekman: Space travel? I would hate to do that. I would surely get space sick. I get motion sick, on planes, boats, and busses. Even on the way here I vomited twice. Here look into this bucket, it is almost full of my vomit.

Beakman: Remember brother of mine, that it is important not to open the seal, and contaminate the samples. Please close the bucket before you make everyone else sick.

Doctor Liza: That is why we are here, to keep everyone healthy and strong on the journey here. And on the way home, isn't that right nurses?

Nurse Phobe: That's right you young children. We are also here to look after you also. While we are staying these few days. We will make sure you get your vitamins, and plenty of exercise.

Nurse Jose: That is correct, not a week goes past without there being a explosion in the lab, or some harmful spill on a labcoat, or leg. It is a full time job looking after the 'Beakman's World' crew. As Beakman conducts his research, and just seems to try mixing two random things together, and then writing a article warning people to not do what he just did. Remember when he was trying to get that sculpture on the ceiling down, by using a pole, and he and the ladder crashed to the ground? It took the three of us to prevent him from running around the lab, even with his broken foot.

Nurse Phobe: It sometimes seems as if he is as accident prone, as his brother Meekman.

Meekman: Yes I'm really lucky to have three such beautiful ladies looking after me. Although I do get a little embarrassed when they have me lift my robe, so they can hit my knee with that little hammer. I'm glad I finally got brave enough to leave that other doctor, and that nurse of his Ms. Bendover. It seemed like all they did was want to cause more harm, rather then to help me. It's not like I'm paranoid or anything, I'm just extra cautious.

Caipora: The thing I hate about doctors, and some animals are the needles. I was in the forest, and meet this creature with large spikes sticking out of its back. I barely got near it, and got a quill in my arm. How was I supposed to know things like that could climb trees. I was just sitting there eating some fruit. I thought they mostly lived in North America, and Europe, and I wanted a closer look.

Jax: Actually, there are many spiny creatures around the world. Even if you lived in Australia you wouldn't be safe from such creatures, there they have a spiny Tachyglossidae, which are native to Australia, and New Guinea.

Liza without the doctor's uniform on: I once wrote a song about Papua New Guinea. They had a unique way of ending a war without fighting.

Jax: Wars are usually the sad result of disagreements. Some people are just easier to get along with, and other people want to do things their own way. I remember once when Beakman was doing a experiment with Sulfur dioxide, and I told him about the reaction that would happen, but he didn't listen. Luckily my brother always works with his safety equipment. Once we went to the library to study, and he fell asleep on the library table. That week, I had to answer the question for our comic, and I allowed the television show to film him sleeping. He didn't know about that until the episode was broadcast. Hehehe. He likes trying the same experiment a hundred times. While I research, and try to do the problem solving before the experiment. You may have noticed he is hyperactive, and gets exited easily. I do not, I think things through first, and then come to a logical conclusion.

{The Ratinho mobile drives by, and Jax jumps out of the way, with a scream, and then runs behind Beakman. The Ratinho mobile then enters the hole in the wall, and the claymation Ratinho jumps out, pushing a piece of pizza with him. There are then a series of scenes with him pushing bits of sandwiches, and other food into a corner, and eating them. Some of the food in the back of the corner is rotten, and he begins to feel sick. The song he sings is a warning not to eat too much, and to avoid eating rotten food.}

{The scene returns to the entry way, and the bubble show of Louis Pearl, with his wife, and Liza providing the music. Phobe started tap dancing along. While Louis made rainbow bubbles over the children, and showed them how to blow, baby, giant, and bubbles inside bubbles. He then ended his show, with fog filled UFO bubble blasting off, and saying.}

Louis Pearl: That is how Nino's pasrents got up there, and in just a few minutes they will be here once again.

{There were then clock chimes, and a fog came in from under the door as they opened.}

Relogio: The time has come, they have returned at last. Here they are ladies and gentlemen, and especially you Nino.

{From behind the magic fog, a man, and his wife walk into the castelo. He looks similar to Nino but older, (same actor), with different thinning wig in more of a Beatles/Frankenstein type hair style, and facial hair similar to that of Dr. Vito. She has her hair in satellite dish style hair, on top of her head, which seems surprisingly like the ears on the Ratinho mobile. (She is performed by the same woman, that also played Morgana.) She has a bigger nose, and padding around the eyes. Both husband, and wife have slightly hunched backs.}

Antonino, holding Cleopino's hand: Thank you our friends, and family. It is great to be back home. It has been too long. And we have seen too many hardships in the universe. But there is nothing like being home, and with family, and those you love. Thank You all for being here to greet us. Nino come here, and give your mom, and father a hug.

Nino: Papa, Mama, welcome home. We have tried to keep everything just as you left it. I would like to introduce you to all my new friends. This is Beakman, Jose, Liza, Phobe, sleeping over there is Lester, and near him Beakman's grandpa. These other people are their friends also from the USA, Julie Christensen, Louis Pearl, and his wife Jetty Swart, also known as Jet Black Pearl. Which reminds me, we still have one of those around here, I would like to give her. I will be right back.

{Nino leaves, and the other guests begin introducing themselves.}

Pedro: Hello, I am Pedro, and this is my son Sancho-Esteban, my wife just joined us a few minutes ago. I'm glad she could meet you. Her name is Zula.

Antonino: Yes we have meet Zula before, and her sister Bluegirl, when we visited the 16th dimension. Bluegirl, puts on some of the best circus performances that the universe has ever seen.

Zeca: My name is Zeca, and this is my son Maca, which is short for McDonald. This is my lovely wife Nina, the daughter of Penelope, and Ulisses.

Cleopino: Ahh yes, we heard about that, it was nice of them to name Nina, after our son Nino.

Biba: Pleased to meet you, I've heard so much about you from Nino. I feel like you are partly my parents also. This is my daughter Baba, short for Barbara, this my husband Neneco. He first visited the castelo shortly after you left, just as I did. We meet, and it was love at first sight. This is my close friend Mariana, which introduced me to Neneco. Without her my life would probably be very different now.

{Bongo then introduces himself, and his parents. Next Caipora, and then Etevaldo, and his sister Et-Cetera greet Nino's parents. Then Patricia Brown, with her brown bat named BJ, also introduce themselves. Nino returns, and gives Jetty the black pearl that he found.}

Jetty: I also have something for you Nino. Here are three CD albums of my music the first two are of me, with my band "Yeti", and the third is my solo Extended Play {EP} album. From them you can hear me perform many more songs.

Nino: Thank you, I will be sure to play them load, so everyone in the castelo can hear your music. Thank you again.

Antonino: I also have a gift for you son, here is a book of spells and magic. But be careful with them.

{Nino flips through the book, and then begins trying to work a spell, by waving his hands in the air.}

Nino: I am so happy, it feels like I'm floating in the air.

{He then looks down, and sees that he is floating. Beakman then reaches up, and grabs his hand, then pulls him back down.}

Antonino: I've missed that about being around here. Everything works like clockwork, until all the sudden everything goes out of control.

Beakman: I've got a saying for things like that. Should we tell him what it is?

Jose: Bada-Bing

Liza: Bada-Bang

Phobe: Bada-Boom

{Then everybody starts singing.}

Everyone singing: Bum, Bum, Bum, Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum, so goes life in Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum.

{Nino throws his hands out to the side in a load cheer of happiness.}

Nino: Zaloooom

{Beakman pulls him back down again, and then says.}

Beakman: And Casssssio.

{The camera then zooms in on their happy faces, and then the screen fades to black as the ending credits scroll past.

{Story concluded in part 3...}  
* https://www.facebook.com/BeakmanFans/photos/725678494277138

Introduction to the third story.  
{The English version, and Portuguese version were originaly posted on February 25, 2017.}

Once again we enter the fantasy world, of two television shows, revealing how their characters would interact. The worlds of "Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum", and "Beakman's World", once again get meshed into a single universe. Here for the first time, is the origin of Lester's rat suit, and one of Beakman's most daring science demonstrations. This is the final part of the trilogy, which began three years ago, as a story I created for my friend's birthday. Each year a new story brought the events closer to this one conclusion. Can you anticipate the ending?

This is the third, and final part of the trilogy. Each story was written to celebrate the birthday of a friend. And blend two of the things she liked into one story, where the characters could interact with new people from different cultures. After a few corrections here and there, we are now able to present this final story to the fans of both shows. Please remember that I do not speak, or understand Portuguese, and she does not know English. The English version was posted on "Beakman Fan", and the Portuguese version was posted on "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas".

If you have not read the first story. We suggest that you start from the beginning, and learn about the characters as the story unfolds. The trilogy begins several years after the ending of the Castelo Ra-Tim Bum, and Beakman's World television shows ended. If you want to read the original Facebook postings of the stories, here are the links to the English version, and the Portuguese version that Jú translated.

English version.  
Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: Happy Endings {Episode 93}  
* https://www.facebook.com/BeakmanFans/photos/725678494277138

Portuguese version.  
Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: Finais Felizes {Episódio 93}  
* https://www.facebook.com/CasteloRaTimBumEntusiastas/posts/1821919001382960:0

If you enjoyed these stories we suggest that you try and watch all of the original episodes of Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum. They are officially released on their own YouTube channel, there are full episodes, the hour long television special {which was released after the show ended}, and interviews with the cast. Although the shows are in Portuguese, the episodes follow a recognizable pattern, and it is often simple to understand what the character's are talking about. Even if you do not understand the words. The first episode is a bit sad, but after that the series flows smoothly, and stays rather close to this segmented formula.

This story is dedicated to the memory of Jok Church, the creator of Beakman. As well as, being dedicated to Flavio de Souza, and Cao Hamburger, the creators of Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum.

May the stories warm your hearts, encourage your interest in science, and inspire you to take a closer look at other cultures.

  
Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: Happy Endings   
{Episode 93}  
By Tyler "Teary Eyes" Anderson  
Translated by Jú {Juliane} Zaloom

  
This is a clip and paste image featuring the character's from the television shows Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum, and Beakman's World. It is meant to accompany the story about the characters from the two shows meeting each other, and sharing new adventures. From left to right: Godofredo, asks Bongo for some pizza. While Mau decides to try and take a pizza, but Etevaldo is watching. Morgana waves with both hands, at the viewers. Tap & Flap are resting near the flower shaped cloths hangers. Fura-Bolos and the Dedolandia singers, prepare their new song for the show. Et-Cetera, falls in love with science, but she can not understand which of the scientists is Tibio & Peronio. Adelaide, perches on a shelf, next to Lana & Lara. Caipora, is watching Dr. Abobrinha. Penelope and her husband Ulisses are amazed by all the celebrities that have arrived for the charity event. Dr. Victor {Dr. Vito, hehehe} is checking the list to see that everyone has arrived. Gato Pintado, and Porteiro are playing tag. Don & Herb, the penguins are on the sides of the rounded seat, and next to the band Perri, the Perry sisters {Carolyn Perry McCollaum, Lori Perry, Darlene Perry, Sharon Perry} which are seated on the stairs. Zeca and his son Maca, Pedro with his son Sancho-Esteban and wife Zula, listen to Lester D. Rat playing music, Biba and Baba, Jose, and Beakman also listen. Jeffrey Pescetto is playing background guitar and vocals. Phoebe is holding the flag of "Beakman's World". Liza is pointing at the events host, Nino as he seems amazed at seeing everyone at the event.  
#CasteloRaTimBum #BeakmansWorld #OMundoDeBeakman #Beakman #PaulZaloom #FanFiction #Homeless #ChildernsEducation #ElizaJaneSchneier #BryanBerg #CardStacking #CardCastle #HouseOfCards #CardTower #Perri #PerrySisters #Adoption #Orphans #SentaMoses #SentaMosesMikan #AnnieTheMusical #Science #Thermometer #Hygrometer #AirPressure #RatFink #OsteogenesisImperfecta #BladelessFans #Anguidae #LeglessLizards #ElectricJet #VerticalWindTunnel #Bellows #Accordions #Bagpipes #WrightBrothers #TunnelFlying #Wingsuit #SkyDiving #EarthquakeSafety #JeffreyPescetto #AlannaUbach #MarkRitts #DedicatedTo #JokChurch #FlavioDeSouza #TibioEPeronio #CaoHamburger #CassioScapin #SergioMamberti #RosiCampos #LucianoAmaral #CinthyaRachel #FredyAllan #HenriqueStroeter #AngelaDip #PascoalDaConceicao #PatríciaGasppar #EduardoSilva #WagnerBello #SiomaraSchroder #FabianaPrado #TheresaAthayde #JuliaTavares #LuizGuilherme #AlvaroPetersenJr #ClaudioChakmati #FernandoGomes #LucianoOttani #TheoWerneck #GersonDeAbreu #WellingtonDoAmaral

{Fade in, Morgana is standing on the center platform on the stairs, above rotating seat, stomping her feet.}

Morgana: Nino are you ready yet? It is almost time.

Nino in his room, looking up at the ceiling: Rush, rush, rush, why do I have to be the host for this celebration?

Morgana: You know your parents are busy looking for a new location to make their own castelo. {Stomp, stomp, on the floor.} Your uncle Victor and I are readying the castle for the broadcast.

Nino, quietly: Hehe she means Uncle Vito, hehe. {Covers his mouth and then looks back towards the ceiling, as if listening to Morgana.}

Morgana, still stomping on the floor after each sentence she speaks: Your parents were the ones that suggested the idea of this charity event for the schools, and homeless people, naming the event after their friend from India. And your friends agreed to help plan, and perform at the event. {Stomp, Stomp.} So, hurry up Nino. {Stomp, Stomp.} When Penelope asked if you wanted to be the host, and she agreed to put the event on the television, you agreed to be the host. So no more stalling, the show is about to start. {Stomp, stomp.} Finish writing your introductions to all the guest performers, and get out here, everyone is waiting. {Stomping tap dance. Then she throws her hands up in the air and says.} Now I must got get Adelaide, and the movable perch. So we can watch the show from down here.

{Nino in his room seated on his bed with paper, trying to write, and talking as he writes.}

Nino: Hello everybody... Hi and welcome to the Castelo... It's me Nino, and you've just broken into Nino's World... {He then puts down the pen.} Aye, ye, ye, aye... This could take a while... {He then winks at the camera/viewers.}

{Fade to black, then the opening credits begin, but this time instead of the single flag, two flags on a single pole are raised, and placed onto of the castelo. One saying "Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum", and the other saying the "Beakman's World". The camera shows the Beakman flag, before zooming in on the 'Castelo' flag.}

Penelope: Here he comes, everyone on their locations, we are now doing the broadcast live.

Nino: This is the castelo of my uncle Victor, or Vito as we sometimes call him. Sorry, I should introduce myself, I'm Nino. And the reason that I called him Uncle Vito, is a funny story... You see, one day several years ago, we wanted pizza, and our friend Bongo, whom is now over here.... {Nino, walks over to Bongo, and pats him on the shoulder.} Bongo was away from the city visiting his parents. So my uncle said he would make us all pizza. The pizzas were for me, and my friends Zeca, Pedro, and Biba... {He then walks over to them. They are watching the show, with their kids on seats near the entrance.} Well to make a long story short... After eating, we found pizza boxes from a restaurant named "Vito's", so now I often tease my uncle by calling him Uncle Vito, and then...

Relogio: The time is quickly going past, and we need to keep things moving.

Penelope: Yes Nino, please introduce your friends and tell us what they are going to do.

Nino: I was just about to do that, here I have it written down. {Nino begins reading paper.} Hello I'm Nino... And this is one of my new friends. {He then flips the paper over.} Her name is Liza, and she will sing a song about homeless people living in caves.

Liza, singing her song, as if she were homeless: Once I was a walker up above the ground. Flying kites, climbing trees, swinging in some vines...

Baba: I wish I could play guitar like that. I heard she can also play violin. Do you think I can get lessons from her, before she leaves?

Biba: Shh, keep quite while the performance is continuing.

Maca: The song is rather sad, and I am restless, can we go, and play in the library?

Pedro: Yes all the children can go, but you must remember to be quite. Find some fun, and quite things to do.

Zeca: How can you have fun, and be quite?

Gato Pintado {seated in a chair near the entrance: There is a book about card castles in the library, by a guy called Bryan Berg. I will go with them and help them find it. {Gato gets off the chair, and leads the children to the library.}

Sancho-Esteban: Wow, I will never get used to seeing a cat that talks, it is amazing. It is a great wonder of science.

Liza: Thank you, I'm glad you liked the song, it was released on my album, "Gypsy Grass". And we hope all the viewers that are watching will think about the homeless, and donate food, old cloths, or blankets, to their local homeless charities.

Penelope: Nino, where is Nino?

Dr. Victor: Don't Worry I'll get him, he probably went to hide in his room again. We'll be back in a minute.

{Then up close to the camera a finger puppet raises.}

Fura-Bolos, and Dedolandia, singing: A minute, is just a collection of seconds. One second, then six seconds then pass, and soon, you can multiple that by ten, and you arrive at 60 seconds. If you divide it be three you get twenty, and if you divide that by 4, you arrive at 5. If we take two 5 and add them together we get 10, then we multiple that by 6 and we return to 60. Yes 60 seconds in a minute, and there are 60 minutes in a hour, and 24 hours to a day. Wow that's 86400 seconds in a single day. Remember that, and you'll never feel like your running out of time. Now it is time for us to hide away.

Victor, on the stairs stomping his foot: Nino, come out of your room right now. {Thunder and lightening are seen, and heard.} You must introduce the next performance.

Nino, looking up at the ceiling of his room: I'll be there in a second, I just need to finish... Find my... He picks up a CD, and hurries to the spinning seat. {Then rides it around, into the main entry way.}

Nino: I have returned. We hope you have enjoyed the show so far. This next group is a band of four sisters, they have come here from the U.S.A. Their last names' are Perry, but you probably know them better as the "Perri" sisters, they will sing the song... {He looks at the back of the CD.} It's from their album "Flight"... The song is their track... Number... Umm... Its on here somewhere... Ahh there it is "No Place to Go". It is a song about a women that doesn't have a home.

Carolyn Perry McCollaum: Thank you for the introduction Nino. You gave us such a nice welcome, and your friend Bongo's pizza was also very nice. Some people that live out in the cities don't have enough to eat, and no roofs to live under, or to keep them warm. So this is our song reminding people what life is like, for people without a home. It was written by my sister Lori Perry, with Ricky Lawson, and Dennis Matosky.

Perri, sisters singing: I've got no place to go, I'm alone in this big city. Will you be a friend and help me?

{Nino goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He turns on the water, but no water comes out.}

Nino: Mau! Did you clog the pipes again, with your hair?

Mau from behind the sink: Why is it that whenever something goes wrong it is always me that gets the blame.

Godofredo: Yeah, he usually gets the blame, because he usually causes the mischief. He wanted to look good for the television cameras, so he broke open one of the water pipes and when it wouldn't stop gushing water, he filled it full of his hair.

Mau: Be quite, he didn't need to know that. He wasn't talking to you. If you weren't my friend, I'd unleash my Fatal Laughter.

Nino: Now how am I supposed to get a drink, I have to be back out there in a few minutes.

{Beakman walks into the room: What is the problem buddy, old pal?

Nino: I want a drink, but the sink faucet is broken.

Beakman: That is no problem for us scientific specialists. Here, we got the solution.

{Beakman opens the refrigerator, and takes out a water bottle. But before he gives it to Nino, he pokes a hole in it, near the bottom. Using one of the pens from his laboratory coat's pockets.}

Nino: Why did you do that? And why isn't the water coming out?

Mau: Yeah, there should be a big mess all over the floor. What did you do, was it a magic trick?

Beakman: Nooo, it's not magic, it's science! Just place the bottle down near the sink, and make sure that the hole is facing into the sink, then unscrew the top. Then if you want to stop the water from flowing out the hole, just seal the top again.

Godofredo: Wow that's impressive, it is a 'on' and 'off' switch for a bottle of water. How does that happen?

Beakman: It's air pressure, when the bottle is closed at the top, no air can get in, and push the water out.

Nino: But I don't want to hold the bottle over my head to drink from it. I wanted a cup of water.

Beakman: Oh that is a problem, let me think. {He taps his finger against his head.} I know the solution.

{Beakman seals the bottle then pokes another hole in the bottle, closer to the top, and places a bending straw in it. While holding a finger over the lower hole.}

Beakman: Hold this for me will you? Please, make sure you keep the lower hole covered. 

{Beakman then gives the bottle to Nino. He then uses tape to seal the straw to the bottle. He then blows up a balloon, and places it on the top of the bottle. With his fingers he holds the balloons entrance closed.}

Beakman: Okay, Nino give me back the bottle, and place your water cup there. You see the air in the balloon, once I let it go, it will act like a propellant, and push the water down, and out of the straw, just like the water from a sink faucet. I learned this trick... Scientific demonstration... From a friend of mine Can-Do-Man.

{Beakman then releases the balloon, and the air pressure from it pushes the water up the straw, and out into Nino's water cup. The water keeps flowing until all the water is gone, and then only air is being pushed out. Beakman then releases his finger from the lower hole, and shows that not even a drop comes out.}

Beakman: Do you have a recycle bin around here anywhere?

{Nino then shows him the compartment in the cabinet where the recycle bin is located.}

Nino: It is hard to believe, in a few hours you will be leaving. I will miss you, and the fun we had together.

Beakman: Don't worry I'm sure I will return to Brazil someday. Or maybe you'll be brave enough to visit me in California, and I could give you a tour of my laboratory.

Nino: Wow, that would be great. Can I really come and visit you someday?

Beakman: Surely, anytime you like.

Nino: Thank You, for the invitation, but now I got to hurry, and get back out there. Maybe I can come next week. As for now, it is almost time for their song to end.

Beakman, a little worried: Yes, come and visit whenever you get the chance. You can always help me with one of my experiments. Now, go and perform your hosting duties, but remember to hurry back, after Phoebe begins her song. I will need your help for my scientific preparations. Are the twin scientists here yet?

Nino: No, I have not seen them yet, and it is almost time for you, and them to show us your science tricks.

Beakman: They are not tricks, they hare the results of scientific principles.

Nino: Okay, I got to go.

Perri sisters, in the main entryway, still singing: Searching for food is a challenging defeat. Live on the streets and...

Phoebe in a whisper: Nino, am I to perform next? I haven't sang this song in front of a audience since I was really young. I hope I remember all the words.

Nino: Yes, you can perform, after I introduce you. Where did the children go?

Ulisses: They went to the library with Gato, I will go check on the children. Ray will you watch my television camera until I get back.

{From behind the camera a hand rises into the screen, and gives a thumbs up gesture.}

Carolyn Perry McCollaum: Thank You, we hope this charity event "Castelo, Ra-Tim-Bum Day" becomes a wonderful success, and that you enjoyed our music. If you liked it, we hope you will listen to our new album "Back To You" it is a spiritually uplifting album, intended to raise your mood, and your prayers upward.

Nino: Wow, did you hear those women sing, all in unison like that? I can barely keep my words flowing in a smooth... Speech... Before I forget what I was going to say.

Phoebe: Psst, introduce me.

Nino: Oh yes... Now I remember. Here she is, Beakman's third laboratory assistant Phoebe, singing about her life, when she was in a orphanage.

Phoebe: This is a song I learned when I was in a traveling musical theater play, about a orphanage. The play was called "Annie: The Musical", and this is a song we, 'Annie Orphans' used to perform, called "It's the Hard Knock Life." The music was written by Charles Strouse, and the lyrics are by Martin Charnin.

Phoebe, singing: It's the hard-knock life for us. No one cares for you a smidge, When you're in an orphanage.

{Sitting off to the side of the entrance, a magic drawing on a easel begins drawing a small building with many rows of seats, where orphans have to eat at meal time, around the image are faces of children some happy, some sad. Then the image erases itself.}

{Location the library. Ulisses walks in, and watches the children make various styles of card castles.}

Ulisses: Wow, this is amazing children, did you learn all these different styles from one book?

Biba: No, it only showed us one kind, and we started showing each other the other style of castles, and towers we could build.

Pedro: I like the four walls style, with each card resting up against the others, making a hollow square at their centers. Sometimes I even lay some cards on their sides, while other cards I stand on their edges, making various heights for the 4 walls of each small compartment. Then I just lay down some cards over that gap, and start more compartments on top on the lower level.

Maca: I like to make many 'M' shapes, and put bridges across the middle.

Baba: I use the 'M' style, but instead of making a bridge with another card, I place another 'M' side ways on top of the first. That way I do not need a bridge on each layer. The four cards in the side facing 'M' shape, hold the cards in the lower front facing 'M' shape.

Ulisses: That's great kids, I have a idea. This time build your card castles, and towers, on the rolling platform, and we will roll it out for everyone to see on television. What do you think?

Children: Wow, that would be great.

Gato Pintado: Sadly there was only one book on the subject, but there were a few old pictures of other buildings made out of cards. The children, and I decided to try and make the buildings without folding the cards. Bending the cards seemed like it would be cheating. I'm glad that I could help, now I'm going to go back out, and watch the rest of the performances.

{Back in the entry way. Phoebe is singing, while standing on her knee, as if she was scrubbing the floor.}

Phoebe: Empty belly life! Rotten smelly life! Full of sorrow life! No tomorrow life! It's a Hard Knock Life.

{She finishes her song, then begins to bend, and wave her arms and legs. To make them less sore, but her knees are still too sore, and she limps to the center of the room.}

Phoebe: Thank you, it's been a long time since I sang that song. And had to scrub floors like that. I hope it helps you realize, what being a orphan might have been like. And I hope it helps you think about, if you have ever wanted to take care of a child, and bring happiness to someone new, through adoption. There were several 'Annie' movies, and different soundtracks, but the show was based on a comicstip, and that was based on a poem. Art feeds into art, which can, in its own way, help to change lives.

Penelope: Now where has Nino gone to this time?

Ulisses: Don't worry sweet heart. I have brought the children's creations out for everyone to see. Look at these wonderful buildings they made out of playing cards.

{Ulisses rolls the platform into the room, and then stops, the towers sway a bit, but remain upright. On their tops are books, which he then carefully removes.}

Caipora: I will go and look for Nino!

{She then jumps down from her seat in the tree, and accidental bumps the platform, causing one of the card buildings to fall.}

Baba: My tower got knocked down! But at least, some of my other smaller buildings are still standing.

Maca: I know, let's have a rubber band war, and try to knock down all the towers.

Jose: Wwhoa there, settle down. That sounds a bit dangerous.

Baba: Yeah, I guess your right.

Jose: What you need is... Safety equipment, we got them right over here. When your around Beakman, your always prepared for any disaster. Quick everyone, put on your safety goggles, and helmets. Grab your rubber bands, and lets see how many times we can hit these things before they fall, all the way down. Aim for the upper layers first.

{As the war began, Beakman, Nino, and Dr. Victor, were in his office.}

Beakman: Thank you for helping us, by letting us use some of your equipment Dr. Victor.

Nino: Hehehe, you should say Dr. Vito, hahaha.

Dr. Victor: If you keep teasing like that, you won't be getting any more pizzas in this castelo again, young man.

Nino: I'm sorry Uncle Vito... Victor.

Beakman: I wish Tibio and Peronio would get here quickly, it is already 1:58 PM. That is just two minutes until 2.

Beakman, Victor, and Nino, hold up two fingers: Dois.

{Then all the sudden music begins playing, and they realize it is coming from the computer on the desk. The twin scientists' Olympic explanation video had began playing. Because Nino had accidentally bumped the button. The music then ends. And at just that moment, Tibio and Peronio, enter Victor's office.}

Tibio and Peronio, speaking at the same time: Hello, Beakman, Nino, and Dr. Vito... Sorry, we meant Victor.

Peronio: Yes, Nino told us about your creative way of making pizza, by buying it from a restaurant.

Tibio: Yes, we should do that more ourselves.

Peronio: True, but we are not here to think about ourselves, we are here to help people less fortunate then ourselves. Have you forgotten brother that this event is for charity.

Tibio: True brother, so true. Shall we tell them why we are so late? 

Peronio: It was a simple situation. When we built our electric vehicle {EV}. We had forgotten to install a way to tow things behind us. And we had to fabricate a special adapter. But our welding gas tank was empty. So we had to improvise. Instead we used a soldering iron, and attached a hook to the back of our super fast EV.

Tibio looking at his watch: It is very satisfying that we arrive just in time. We towed the special piece of equipment all the way here, which you requested.

Beakman: Thank You, we'll give the audience a real demonstration that will really blow them away. Wow, I have always liked your double panel watches. Did you know, I modeled my official Beakman's Weather Station, after them. But instead of two panels I had three. A hygrometer, a thermometer, and a alarm clock.

Peronio: I think we are ready. We will go, and set up these ramps in front of the castle.

Beakman: That is great, I will go with Nino, and introduce our demonstrations.

{Back in the entryway, Tibio and Peronio go outside, while they dodge the flying rubber bands. The kids are still playing card castle, destruction war. The more hits on tower with rubber bands, the more points.}

Jose, while making gun, and missile sounds: Come on Baba, continue the fight, we are winning. Their defenses are down, time to destroy the last few layers, and we girls will have won the battle.

Beakman: What's this? Have you declared war on these nice peaceful card buildings?

Maca: We may be loosing, but here comes a Earthquake. {He begins shaking the rolling platform, and the remaining buildings begin to crash to the ground.

Sancho-Esteban: We could have won, but for every point we scored, Jose seemed to score 6 points.

Jose: That's because I have a keen eyes, and I am a sharp shooter. {She winks at him, points her finger at the cards, as if similar to a gun, and another card falls to the ground.} Okay boss, we are done here. You can go on with the demonstration. Where is that lazy Lester? He needs to help clear the floor. Honestly he hardly every works. If his father was here I would tell him about his lazy son.

Beakman: That's not nice, we all know about Lester's childhood, and the difficulties he had growing up as a boy in a rat suit. But because of his medical condition, that is the only answer. Besides you know that Lester takes after his hero, that grand old Rat Fink, that always got away with any bad behavior.

Jose takes off her goggles: Yeah, I guess your right we shouldn't be too hard on him. He is there when we need him. Even if he is usually asleep.

Baba: But mister Beakman, why does Lester wear that suit?

Beakman walks over to her, bends down, and talks in a quite voice: Because it all started when Lester was about 7 years old, and he was diagnosed with a rare disease, Osteogenesis Imperfecta. He had brittle bones, and he needed padding, so his parent bought him his first body suit. He had to eat lots of calcium, that is found in things like cheese, and milk. So he asked to have his suit shaped in the form of a rat, and he discovered people would always offer him free cheese. He was able to join costume wearing groups for free, and he got to perform in most school theater plays. However his education was sadly missed. I meet him when Patsy decided to stop working for me. Because Patsy thought the job was too dangerous. After hiring Lester, my sister Jax, fell in love with him, and they eventually got married. Imagine having him as a relative. They have children, and occasionally I've seen a picture of his daughter dressed up as a rat. So you see it is not only a humorous suit to make children laugh. It is a safety device to help protect him from bumps, and broken bones.

{Jose points to the corner, and the back side of Lester can be seen. He is curled up between two chairs, and sleeping against a wall.}

Jose: Someone has got to clean up this mess, and I got to go, and bring out demonstration supplies.

{They both look at Nino.}

Nino: But I'm the host, I need to introduce the next segment.

Beakman: Don't worry I will introduce our demonstration. You can use this push broom to clean up the cards.

Nino: It never fails, if there is work to be done, I get stuck with doing it.

Penelope: Smile, will you Nino? You are on television.

{Nino frowns, and uses the broom to push away the cards. While Jose pushes away the platform.}

Beakman: Hello all you Beakmaniacos, and Beakateers that are out there. We hope you are ready to be swept off you feet.

{Beakman looks at Nino and smiles. Nino frowns and continues sweeping.}

Beakman: One of the questions I am most asked about is, "Why do we fart?" But of course I already answered that, and I don't want you to think that I'm full of hot and smelly gas. So I won't answer that question for a second time. Instead I thought I'd fan away the bad smell of that topic by answering this question.

Jose: Dear Beakman, how do bladeless fans work? The letter is signed by Sancho-Esteban, Baba, and Maca.

{The view fades to black, then fades in to white, and a view of the South Pole, and two penguins watching television.}

Don: Wow, I didn't know Beakman was on this show also, this is really going to be good. I hope they have those twin scientists on the show also.

Herb: Triple the scientists, and triple the excitement. I hope it is a good demonstration. I don't want to see them blow it.

Don: Well it's time to be blown away, by new frontiers in science.

Herb: Hold onto your hat, we are in for a whirlwind of science.

Don: I don't have a hat, but I do have feathers. I'll hold onto myself to keep warm. And we can get back to watching Castelo and Beakman.

{The scene then changes to Beakman, and Jose.}

Beakman: Is it true that these fans have no blades? As you can see by the fan that my lovely assistant is holding. There is a small thick pole, and a giant ring on top. Where does the air come from, and how does it blow?

Jose: If this fan was miniaturized I could wear it as a ring. But now it is big enough that I can put my head through it. Watch this. {She places the ring over her head. Then places it on a table.}

Beakman: In fact, the bottom stand, is usually large enough to put both hands around, and have them touch fingertips. This is needed you see, because the base has to be large enough to let in air. Zoom in here and I will show you what I mean.

{Camera zooms in, showing the plastic grating that is along both sides of the fan's base.}

Beakman: These holes down here, allow the air to be pushed in. Remember nothing ever sucks. Sort of like my show... Things can only be pushed by air pressure. Now if you will hand me a screw driver, we will see what makes this contraption work.

{Jose hands Beakman, the tool, and he opens the bottom of the fan, and he also removes the upper ring.}

Beakman: You see, down here is a electric motor, and on top of the motor is a small cylinder with grooves in it.

{There is then animation of the motor starting and the cylinder going round.}

Beakman: You see these are what speeds up the air. And when we have fast moving air, it creates low air pressure here. And new air is pushed into the underside of the cylinder, and in through the plastic grating. This small cylinder acts similar to the blades of a fan. Speaking of fans. Hello to all the "Beakman Fans" out there.

{Camera turns to three people standing on the side of the room. They wave and say "Hello".}

Jose: Who were they?

Beakman: Well they are the reason we got invited here to Brazil, this time. They are the "Beakman Fans".

Mau: What about us?

{The camera then turns to Mau, and Godofredo.}

Godofredo: Yeah, we're on television. Hi Mom.

Beakman: Yes we shouldn't forget our Castelo friends also. Hello to all you "Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas" that are out there.

{Nino looks around, then questioningly points at himself. Pedro, Biba, and Zeca, move their heads together, and smile and wave at the camera. Behind them stand their wives and husband, and seated on the floor in front of them, are their children. Dr. Victor holds the edges of his collar, and smiles, while Morgana smiles and waves at the camera.}

Celeste, from inside the tree: But how is it, that the fan can blow air when it is being pushed in?

Beakman: Good question Celeste, and may I say, it was nice of you to slither that question in our direction. Fast Fact: Did you know that there are other reptiles without legs? One of the largest family of these creatures is the Anguidae, or lizards without legs. But back to the question. The air is pushed by the cylinder up the tube, and out the ring. The ring is specially designed so that the air flows around, and out the front part of the ring. This fast moving air, also creates a donut shaped low pressure zone. The surrounding air pushes it's way through the donut, and joins the air that is being pushed out by the cylinder. Instead of chopping up the air, and pushing it like a bladed fan, the air flows smoothly out the ring, and is reinforced, and stabilized by the inner air pressure. Making for a more controlled, and uniformly matching air flow.

{Beakman puts the fan back together, and then turns its power switch on.}

Beakman takes a balloon from his pocket: Here Jose, will you have this filled from our hot air bag? Or in other words, have Lester fill this balloon.

Jose: He's always full of hot air. I only wish we could trap the bad smelling air that comes from his other end.

{There is then heard heavy sleeping snores. Jose returns a few seconds later with a full balloon.}

Jose: I didn't even have to wake him, he could blow down a flag pole with his snoring. He still thinks he is on vacation.

Beakman: Thank You. Now that the fan is on, we can put the balloon near the back side of the fan, and see how the atmosphere from all around us, pushes the balloon through the low pressure of the fast moving fan's breeze. Notice how smoothly the balloon floats, it does not whip around dramatically as if we had a standard fan.

Beakman Fans from the side: Hey, we heard that!

Beakman: All jokes aside, I also wanted to take this moment to remember the man who taught me everything that I know. My father Jok, or as I like to call him Papa Place. Sadly he passed away a short while ago.

{Everyone in the room looks down at the floor, and Dr. Victor takes off his hat, and places it over his heart.}

Beakman: But shortly before he departed into lands unknown. He did leave me, and my twin sister Jax, a new brother Jok Jr. We will miss Jok immensely, and we hope anything that he helped us learn, will have been passed on to you. I would like to ask for a moment of silence in his memory.

{It is then silent for a few seconds, until a load sound is heard. And Lester is seen rolling over in his sleep, and scratches his bottom.}

Beakman: Well on that note... Haha, note, musical note... Understand the joke? Never mind, moving onward. I would like to introduce our next scientific demonstration, with the help of my good friends Tibio and Peronio. 

Dr. Victor: I am a scientist, and inventor also. I recently invented this thing. It has all the comforts of a three room apartment, in the area of a object that can be held in a person's hand. I created it because I might meet a genie, that was looking for a home. But I guess there aren't many genies looking for homes, they already got their own lamps, that they live inside.

Penelope: Well, that's very interesting, now will you please stand out of the way, so we can record the arrival of the demonstration device.

{Dr. Victor walks to the other side of the room places his invention on the shelf, and before he leaves the room he says...}

Dr. Victor: I am not heard, even in my own castle. Soon Nino's parents will have their own castle, and I will be left in peace, and quite.

{From the entrance to the castle Tibio and Peronio are both pulling on ropes. A large device is being pulled behind them, on small wheels.}

Peronio: This is our biggest invention yet.

Tibio: Yes, we decided to see if we could create a electric jet engine motor, similar to what Elon Musk, is always talking about. Basically it is a giant fan, that compresses air, and then can ignite it to produce even more propulsion. No fuel needed.

Beakman: What my friends are bringing into the building, has been specially modified for this unique demonstration. In essence it is a vertical wind tunnel. But many times smaller then anything that has ever been seen before. You'll be amazed, you'll be delighted, you'll want to tell you children about what your going to see here today. It'll really blow you away.

Peronio: It is still only a prototype.

Tibio: It still needs several modifications, before it could be used by the general public.

Peronio: Strangely that is usually when our experiments go wrong, and something unforeseen happens.

Tibio and Peronio, together say: But what could happen? Surly nothing dangerous.

Beakman: Come on guys your almost here, just about 15 more meters to go. I would help pull it with you, but I get 'rope burn' very easily.

Liza, then talks to Phoebe: Beakman is at times, just as lazy as Lester.

Phoebe: Sometimes Beakman is even lazier.

Liza: Did I ever tell you that I once got a job in the Annie Musical, but that my parents wouldn't let me travel with the theatrical group?

Phoebe: That is sad news. It is fun touring with a large group, but also tiring. And you always have to worry about if you will be replaced.

Jose: I was replaced on Beakman's World twice. But I'm still here, its like making friends for life. Sometimes you work with those friends, and other times you only see them on the screen, or at the premiere of their new shows. That doesn't mean you stop caring for them.

Penelope: It is always so wonderful to see women working in the scientific fields. I wanted to ask what is the perfume that you girls share.

Jose: It is a special mixture of our own recipe, it is called "Senta Eliza Ubach". Our friend standing over there Julie Christensen, has her own perfume also, it is called "Stone Cupid". You know those tiny little statues in the park, that lovers wish upon. Wishing that their lover will be hit by a love arrow, and love them forever.

Beakman: While we are waiting, maybe I should sing a song, or something. I know this great song, called "Puttin' on the Rat Suit Ritts". {A parody of the song title "Puttin' On the Ritz".}

Jose: Oh no, Beakman is trying to sing again! 

Liza: Quick Mau, release your Fatal Laughter.

Mau: Yeah, about time, someone recognizes my talent.

{Mau then lets out a load sound similar to a electric guitar going through a trash compactor. With the sound getting loader every few seconds.}

Beakman: Wow, what a great sound, it is amazing that such a loud sound could come out of such a small creature. My friend Morgan McCracken has recently began collecting recordings of different laughter. Could I record that for him?

Mau: Sure, I am flattered that someone enjoys my talent. But I have to be careful, it is possible for it to be fatal after all.

{Beakman rushes over to the table, grabs a recorder and rushes back, and after looking down into Mau's mouth, asks him to reproduce the sound again. Everyone else holds their ears in pain while Beakman smiles.}

Beakman: Wonderful, just wonderful. Morgan will love this recording. He got interested in laughter, after his hair raising adventures of a few months ago. It all started after he watched the movie Amelie, and learned about the different styles of laughter. He enjoyed the scenes when the character Nino, started recording people's laughter.

Nino: There is a movie about me? Am I brave and strong, and do I win the affections the girl at the end of the movie?

Beakman: The movie is about a French girl named Amelie. She falls in love with a guy named Nino, but she is too shy to tell him. There is supposed to be a musical that I'm looking forward to seeing when I get back to the USA.

Nino: Maybe someday a women named Amelie will fall in love with me, and we'll have our own castelo. Maybe I should start recording people's voices also.

Beakman: That's a good idea, Liza has thousands of recording, from various people. I'm sure she could teach you the best way to record voices.

{Tibio and Peronio then finish pulling their machine, and with a loud thump, the machine stops.}

Jose: Ahh, here it is, the prototype miniature, vertical wind tunnel that Tibio and Peronio built.

Beakman: It doesn't look very small, now that I'm standing next to it.

Liza: Yes, and you are very brave to climb inside it... Once they attach the clear wall barriers, to protect us from the wind.

Phoebe: I'll go get your helmet, goggles, and body suit.

Beakman nervously says: Well, now that I think of it, maybe it would be more educational if I stayed outside and explained how it works, while someone else went inside.

Jose: Nonsense, your the senior scientist here, and the duty of presenting the demonstration falls upon your shoulders.

Beakman: Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of, falling. It's at times like this I wish I hired a stunt double, instead of a guy in a rat suit.

Liza: Well now, quickly go and get into your safety equipment, while Tibio and Peronio, finish setting up the demonstration.

Beakman: It's at times like this that I wish they had never invented large fans.

{As they work, Tibio and Peronio begin telling the history of the fan, and the inspiration for their new invention.}

Peronio: As Beakman gets ready for the demonstration, we will tell you a fascinating story.

Tibio: If you want to know about fans, you will have to go way back in time, when people liked to keep cool, or wanted to add air to things like a fire, to give it more air to burn.

Peronio: Large palm tree type leaves could work, but then things like bellows were invented.

Tibio: You may be more familiar with them, as parts of Accordions, or Bagpipes. {He then pretends like he is playing both instruments, one after the other.}

Peronio: But as more air was needed, rotating bladed fans came into popularity, and could be operated by turning a handle. These could be used in theaters to produce wind effects, or to cool a building.

Tibio: But once machines, and electricity, were turned on, they could be used for a lot more different tasks.

Peronio: They cool your homes, and are still popular in theaters, and now movies. But one new addition to these inventions was the wind tunnel similar to the one we have here.

Beakman from behind a curtain where he is dressing: Fast Fact, did you know, that the Wright brothers used a wind tunnel to test their designs, for their plane, which made the first powered flight?

Tibio: But the version we have here, is based more on the movies style, special effects fan. Which moves a large amount of air, to push things around.

Peronio: If you took the fan, and pointed it straight up, and the power was enough, a person could stay suspended in the air. This is called a vertical wind tunnel. Our invention is similar but uses a newly designed electric jet motor, and a plastic barrier to keep people from being blown sideways. If successful this will replace larger machines that are 5 times this size.

Tibio: What Beakman is about to do is called 'tunnel flying', on the air that is being pushed upward. He is now putting on his helmet, goggles, and wingsuit.

Peronio: This is similar to sky diving, but without the risk of hitting the ground because of a parachute malfunction, landing hard, and breaking a ankle, or wrist. But there is still risk of accident even here.

{Camera view changes to Don and Herb, at the South Pole.}

Don: Will Beakman go into that vortex of doom.

Herb: Will this be the end of our Beak buddy. 

Don: I'm waiting on pins and needles.

Herb: Actually those are icicles.

Don: Ouch, that's a really pointed observation.

Herb: Let's stick to the television, and see what will happen.

{The camera then returns to the castle.}

Beakman: Well here I am, a Bat-Beak-Man. {He then spreads his arms, showing the webbing that goes from his arms down to his sides. His helmet has hair glued to the outside top.}

Liza: Oh great... Now we got a bat, and a rat.

Phoebe holding the ladder: Be safe boss, and remember to land on your back, on the net when your done flying.

Peronio: Just to be safe, we've asked Morgana to open the windows of the castle because of the air pressure that will be pushed out by this machine.

Tibio: We also suggest that you stand near the back of the room... Just for safety.

Beakman at the base of the ladder: Remember if anything unfortunate happens, please be sure that my hair gets combed before I get put in a ambulance. If there is a accident the media, and news reporters will be waiting to get photographs, and I don't want to have wind blown hair. Then tell Beakman Jr. that her dad, did this for science.

{He then climbed the ladder and opened the door at the top. He then had to jump down onto a net above the fan. Beakman then laid face down on the net.}

Beakman, with a voice microphone: Okay lets do this demonstration.

{The jet fan was then switched on. Everyone in the room was then pushed back against the wall with the change in air pressure. Adelaide gets pushed off the perch, and begins flapping wings against the wall, trying to get back to the perch. The air was pushed out of the top of the tunnel, and Beakman slowly began to rise.}

Beakman, could barely be heard over the noise: Wow this is great, I'm flying like a bird, or at least floating like a hang glider, in a up stream of air. It feels like sticking your head out of a car's window, while traveling at 100km per hour. Luckily I am wearing my helmet, and goggles, or this could be quite painful.

{Maca then pushes his way through the wind to get a closer look. But as he gets closer the breeze changes direction, and he is pushed towards the intake vents at the bottom of the tunnel. He tries pushing himself away from the metal grating.}

{The machine then begins to shake, and then stops working. Beakman falls to the net, face first.}

{Zeca, and Nina his wife, then rush towards their son.}

Zeca: Are you okay?

Maca: Wow that was fun, it was like being caught in a giant wind storm. The wind was so strong I could not move. As if a giant was holding me to the wall.

Peronio: That giant was air pressure, and it was pushing you towards the low pressure area.

Tibio: We are happy to see that you are not hurt.

Peronio: Now let us see if we can figure out why it stopped working. I will open the service door here, and you Tibio, open the other side. We can then turn the jet on to see if there is anything broken.

{Beakman then climbs out of the tunnel, and takes off his safety equipment, then stands near the table looking at Dr. Victor's invention. He then notices a little button on the top.}

Phoebe: Beakman, you should have tried to land on your back.

Beakman: I'm fine, that was a interesting thing to experience. With a bit more practice I could get really good at that floating flying.

Peronio: Come here Tibio, I found the problem. A wire has come loose. I think it will work now.

{He then reconnects the wire, just at that moment, Beakman pushes the button on the devise.}

{There was then a bright flash of light, and big puff of wind, and Peronio disconnected the wire again. Everyone then looks astonished.}

Peronio: What is the matter? What has happened, why do you all have that worried expression.

{Maca, then points to where Beakman had been standing.}

Maca: He's gone, did he get blown up? Did he get vaporized by something from your invention?

Baba: Mommy, I'm scared.

Peronio: It couldn't have been anything we did, it only pushes air around. The device he was holding seems to have been Dr. Victor's.

Morgana: Quickly Nino, go and get your Uncle Vito... Victor.

{The camera then switches to inside the chandelier. Lana and Lara are seated under their chairs, and all the other items are scattered about.}

Lana: What was that?

Lara: Maybe it was a Earthquake.

Lana: I am glad we knew what to do, we did the right thing. We got onto the floor, crawled under a chair, or table, and held onto them because anything might fall on us.

Lara: If we had corners in this room, we could have brought the chairs there to help protect us.

Lana: I remember hearing old advise, it usually said to stand in a doorway, but most current doors are not reinforced, and could collapse on someone. Crawling under table, or chair would be safer.

Lara: I hope everyone else is alright. We have got a lot of cleaning to do.

{The camera then returns to the inside of the castle.}

Dr. Victor: Don't worry, I am sure Beakman is just fine. Inside this little device is a large apartment, he could easily live in for several years. As I was trying to tell Penelope, I created it for a genie. The button opens the entrance, and normally only a genie could enter such a small opening. But since the jet was pointed at Beakman, while Tibio and Peronio were working on it, Beakman got pushed into the miniature apartment devise.

Peronio: We were to blame. I feel so terrible I could cry.

Tibio: I also am at fault. If it wasn't for us, Beakman wouldn't be in there. What can we do to save him?

Dr. Victor: He is in no danger, but the air pressure that pushed him in, will still be strong. What he needs is another artificially pressurized area to return to.

Etevaldo: I think I know of the perfect place. I have a friend named "Captain Disillusion" and he lives in a apartment orbiting the Earth. He likes to solve mysteries such as these.

Et-Cetera: Yes if anyone can help, he can solve the puzzle.

Dr. Victor: Well then, its settled. We'll send it to your friend. It will be like a vacation for Beakman, he has a few days all to himself, with all the comforts of a holiday resort in the small package. 

Nino: Uncle Vito, can I go also? I want to see what it is like, in a apartment in orbit around the Earth.

Dr. Victor: Nino, I told you not to call me that, and you are the host of the celebration, we can't stop now, there are still two more performers to introduce. Now go and introduce one of them.

Nino: I never get to have any fun, always work, work, work. Clean this, study that.

Caipora: We could dance, if you want to do something exciting, and full of energy.

Nino: I never seem to get to have fun anymore. Just image all the tasks I have to do every day. Imagine yourself, having my life.

Jeffrey Pescetto: I think I have just the song for you Nino. It is called "In My Shoes". It is from my album of the same name. I wrote it with a friend named L. Shaker. It is about what you are feeling.

Jeffrey Pescetto singing: Don't tell me how to live my life, or when I'm wrong, or right... Until you walk in my shoes.

Tap: Sweet, can you dig it, a song about us, and the road we've been traveling on.

Flap: Yes, it's about time us footwear get some respect. The only other shoe song that most people remember is "Blue Suede Shoes".

Jeffrey Pescetto singing: I know you still got a lot to say, but your not going to talk to me that way, until...

{The camera view changes to South Pole}

Don: Herb, would you try to walk in my shoes, and try and understand my point of view, if we had a argument?

Herb: But you don't have any shoes.

Don: But if I did, would you wear them?

Herb: My feet are bare, and I'd wear anything on my feet, to warm them up.

{The camera view then returns to the castle.}

Nino: Thanks, that was a great song, it really cheered me up. Jeff has also sang some of the best cartoon songs ever. DuckTales, Darkwing Duck, and Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers. He has written, and recorded songs with lots of famous people. I wish I was that talented.

{Just then Nino's parents return, along with their friend from India.}

Antonino: Son we have returned. I am glad to see that so many people arrived for our celebration. Our friend Raja Timbum has been helping us find a location for our own castelo. It is being built right now, just on the other side of the city.

Cleopino: Thank you to everyone for coming. We hope you enjoyed this celebration "Castelo, Ra-Tim-Bum Day". He is always excited to be visiting us here in Brazil. He has been helping schools and charities for many years, and he was the person that helped us bring all these performers to Brazil for this charitable event.

Antonino: After the next performance we would like everyone to join us in a walk to our new home. It can be seen from here. Since it is a magical castle similar to this one. It only takes a hour, or more to be completely constructed.

Nino: My new home? It is all happening so fast. Just a week ago my parents returned, and now I'm going to have a new home. I feel like this is a important moment in my life. I only wish my friend Beakman, could be here now to share it with me.

Jose: Don't worry, I know he will be enjoying his vacation in that little apartment. He is already probably banging at the walls trying to figure out what they are made from. And taking samples of any cloth, or other materials in there. It will keep him happy for weeks.

Phoebe: Well Jose, you were the first of us laboratory assistants.

Liza: Now you get to give the last musical song of the night. What song have you decided to sing?

Jose: I think I will sing a song from one of my first movie roles. I hope the Perri sisters will help me sing it. It is called "Ain't No Mountain High Enough", and was originally written by Nickolas Ashford, and Valerie Simpson. It is a song about friendship, and love.

Jose, and Perri group singing: "If you're ever in trouble, I'll be there on the double"

Cleopino: Hopefully now that we have a new home we can look after Nino, and help him with any problem he has.

Antonino: Yes, and if he causes any mischief, we will also be there to correct things.

{Nino looks around worried, to see if he has broken anything that might be seen by his parents.}

Cleopino: Like that promise we made to look after each other, we need to be here for our son.

Jose, and Perri group singing: "From that day on, I made a vow, I'll be there when you want me."

{The song then ends.}

Carolyn Perry McCollaum: Jose, have you heard if there will be any "Sister Act 3" movie? If so we would be happy to join with you in the film. We haven't worked together for a long time. Do you still hear from Donna Dell?

Antonino: Thank You everyone for being here. We would like you all to join us, as we go over to our new home.

Phoebe: What will we do, now that Beakman will be gone for a few weeks?

Liza: Enjoy the vacation, our return home tickets aren't scheduled for another two days.

Jose: Yes, time to go to the beach, and visit the stores. We got mega shopping to do.

{Lester is then seen running past the camera.}

Phoebe: Looks like you said the two magic words. Beach, and Vacation. We will probably have to drag him by the tail, to get to the airport in two days.

Phoebe: First we drop this little devise at the post office, and make sure Beakman is safely on his journey to outer space. Then we can take a tour of the new castle, and after that, we can go to the beach.

Nino: I want to call our new home Castelo 2.

Antonino: I want it to be called "Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum", after our friend that helped us to find the perfect location to build it.

Cleopino: Why don't we call it "Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum 2", because it is the second castelo to host our friend, and the second we will live in.

Nino: Look the fireworks have started.

Everyone watching the firework, and singing along: {Bum, Bum, Bum} "Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum 2". {Bum, Bum, Bum} "Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum 2".

  
{Nino and the family walk into the sunset, towards their new home. The ending credits then scroll. At the end it says; "Beakman's story will be continued in the Captain Disillusion episode 'BEAKMALLUSION: Free Energy Devices'.}

{The camera then moves down at Dr. Victor's castle, and out from the bushes Dr. Abobrinha looks at the camera, and smiles mischievously. He then rubs his hands together as if washing them with money. Then laughs.}

Dr. Abobrinha: Muha, ha, ha, ha. That castle will be mine.

{He then looks around cautiously, lowers his back, and quietly looks back and forth, as he follows the group towards the new castle. The view then fades to black.}

The End.

Part 2:  
Beakman's World/Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: The Complete Second Fan Fiction Trilogy

Witten By: Tyler "Teary Eyes" Anderson  
Translated into Portuguese by: Otavio Almeida

Introduction to the fourth story.   
{The English version, and Portuguese version were originally posted on March 14, 2018.}

It is that time of the year, once again. When we here at the "Beakman Fans", and "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas" Facebook pages celebrate the birthday of a co-host. We celebrate her birthday with a new fan fiction story, which I wrote for her. This time we catch up with the characters from the show Beakman's World, shortly after Beakman left Captain Disillusion's place. What wacky inventions did he create, and whom where his newest guests a the studio. Which of our favorite Castelo character's will make the journey, and visit the 'Information Center', you'll have to read the story to find out. Once again two cultures will unite.

If you want to read the original Facebook postings of the stories, here are the links to the English version, and the Portuguese version that Otavio translated.

English version.  
Beakman's World. Episode 92. Foreign Relations, Beakmania & Fluid Motions  
* https://www.facebook.com/BeakmanFans/photos/a.511141949064128/924357947742524

Portuguese version.  
O Mundo de Beakman. Episódio 92. Relações Estrangeiras, Beakmania e Movimentos de Fluidos  
* https://www.facebook.com/CasteloRaTimBumEntusiastas/photos/a.1539576972950499/1998731960368329/

Beakman's World: Foreign Relations, Beakmania & Fluid Motions   
{Episode 92}  
By Tyler "Teary Eyes" Anderson  
Translated by Otavio Almeida

  
This is a clip and paste image featuring the cast of the television shows "Beakman's World", and "Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum". The image and the accompanying fan fiction story were created by Tyler "Teary Eyes" Anderson, to celebrate the birthday of a co-host to our Facebook pages "Beakman Fans", and "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas". This is the fourth story in the series. This time the Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum characters visit Beakman in his 'Information Center' studio. The earlier stories introduce these characters, with the exception of Nana, which was seen in a earlier episode of Castelo named "Uma Babá Nada Boba" {The Babysitter's Not a Fool}.

You hopefully, do not need to know the earlier stories to enjoy this new story. But if you want to start at the beginning, our stories continue the adventures of television shows Beakman's World, and Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum. The first three stories have the Beakman's World characters visiting Brazil. These stories were later combined into a trilogy compilation. In this collection I also added my various images, which incorporated characters from both shows into the same image, as well as a exclusive image crated just for the collection.

English version.  
Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum/Beakman's World, The Complete Fan Fiction Trilogy   
* https://archive.org/details/CasteloRa-Tim-BumBeakmansWorldTheCompleteFanFictionTrilogy

Portuguese version.  
Castelo Ra - Tim - Bum, O Mundo de Beakman, A Trilogia Completa da Ficcao de Entusiasta  
* https://archive.org/details/CasteloRa-tim-bumOMundoDeBeakmanATrilogiaCompletaDaFiccaoDe

#BeakmansWorld #OMundoDeBeakman #CasteloRaTimBum FanFiction #Story4 #Castelo20Anos #RaTimBumOCastelo #Beakman #ArtBurn #PaulZaloom #Lester #MarkRitts #Josie #AlannaUbach #Liza #ElizaJaneSchneider #Phoebe #SentaMosesMikan #DonAndHerb #BertBerdis #AlanBarzman #Nino #CassioScapin #Pedro #LucianoAmaral #Zeca #FreddyAllan #Biba #CinthyaRachel #ZecaNinoPedroEBiba #SergioMamberti #Telekid #MarceloTas #Nana #ElianaFonseca #GlubGlub #Godofredo #AlvaroPetersenJr #Mau #ClaudioChakmati #ForeignRelations #RelacoõesEstrangeiras #Beakmania #FluidMotions #MovimentosDeFluidos #MagneticSouthPole #PoloSulMagnetico #Antarctica #OuterSpace #EspacoExterior #RollerBlades #PatinsEmLinha #SandBox #CaixaDeAreia #HotTub #BanheiraDeHidromassagem #MarkRober #YouTube #WaterPuppetry #TeatroAquaticoDeFantoches #WaterAnimation #AnimacaoDeAgua #JulieChristensen #DivineHorsemen #CaptainDisillusion #RunDMC #Aerosmith #WalkThisWay #YouCantDoThatOnTelevision #YCDTOTV #ILoveLucy #StarTrekTheNextGeneration #JornadaNasEstrelasANovaGeracao

[Fade in from black, location: South Pole.]

{A wolf howls.}

Herb: Hey Don, I've been thinking.

Don: Be careful doing that, you don't have much practice.

Herb: Ha, ha very funny. I was wondering about this pole over here. It says "South Pole", but is it the magnetic South Pole?

Don: Well there is one way to check, go over to it, and see if the remote adheres to it.

Herb: Gosh, that's intelligent, I wish I would have thought of that. I'll just waddle over their, and check.

Don: Old age must be catching up with you, I see a limp in your waddling.

Herb: Nah, that's just because I collided the footstool last night, when the night light went out. I'm glad it finally turned light out this morning after 6 months of darkness. Wow, look the remote is sticking to the pole, that must mean this pole is the Magnetic South Pole.

Don: Either that, or the magnet which we put on the back of the remote, is sticking to the metal of the pole. {Don leans forward, and holds up a book.} This book says the magnetic pole moves around all the time, so that can't be it. Why don't we ask the nice people over there at that polar station if they know, what kind of pole this is.

Herb: Where'd that station come from?

Don: It's always been there, it's just been behind that hill, and now that the snow has melted, and it's no longer night, we can see it. Where did you think that Satellite Dish came from, which we hooked up to the television?

Herb: Satellite Dish? I thought that was a salad dish, I've been throwing Anchovies in it, to add seasoning.

Don: That explains why our signal has been so poor. Never mind going over there now, it's time for Beakman. Turn the remote over here, so we can watch Beakman.

Herb: Righty 'O Penguin Pal. {Flipper comes up, and turns the remote, which is still stuck to pole. When it is pointed at the television the flipper then pushes the button.}

{Footage of a Explosion. Beakman seen through the fog.}

Beakman: Fast Fact, no single person lives on Antarctica, but many people are allowed to visit it each year. And another Fast Fact, no one lives in outer space, but several people have spent time, out there in the dark unknown. The longest duration that anyone has ever spent in space, was a Russian Cosmonaut, whom spent 437 days in outer space, before returning to Earth.

{Opening credits to Beakman's World, are then shown.}

{Fade in: Josie pulling a bag of mail across the floor.}

Josie: That rat is getting lazier every day. He knows these letters belong in the spinning drop cage.

{Just then a loud series of alarms begin to wail. She drops the bag were it is, walks over to a fire extinguisher, and pulls it away from a door. She pulls the bar, and unlocks the knobs, and then opens the door.}

Josie: Hey, you finally made it, so glad you arrived safely. I hope your journey from Brazil was enjoyable. Beakman is hanging around here somewhere. Let me call him... Hey! Beakman, the kids are here! {Her voice echoes through the building, as if it were a cave, the guests cringe, from the loudness of her voice.}

{The guest were, 3 children, with one parent each dressed in a similar costume as their child, and a large nanny named Nana. Liza appears from the inside of the door frame, looking out at the children, at a 45 degree angle.}

Liza: Hi guys, and gals. Glad you could make it here, Beakman is busy at the moment, but we're glad your here. Say, those are great "Lester" type rat ears you got on your hat Zeca. We're glad you dressed for the occasion, nice green laboratory coat Biba. Nice to see you again also Pedro, do you have a special Beakman themed surprise?

Maca: Those are our parents' names. I am Maca, that's short for McDonald, that's Baba short for Barbara, and that's Sancho-Esteban he is Pedro's son.

Sancho-Esteban: Pleased to meet you again Miss Liza. I also have dressed for the occasion.

{He then lifts his hat, showing a Beakman style, large upright hair style. He then lifts off the wig, with his other hand, and bows towards her with both his hands out stretched. Phoebe then appears at the door looking out of the door, on the opposite side of the door from Liza, at another 45 degree angle.}

Phoebe: Ha! That's 'a hat full of hairs', not to be confused with, 'a hat full of hares'. Beakman would love it. My hair couldn't do that it is too curly, it would just poof, and my hair would go everywhere. {She then puts both hands in front of her face, and shows her hands puffing out like hairs, from the top of her head.}

Josie: Hares, is another word for rabbits. Like in the magic trick of pulling one, or many rabbits from a hat, which is seated on a table. There would usually be a hidden hole in the hat, and the table, then the person would pull out the rabbits from under the table. Purely amateur magic, which you will find none of here. Once you enter these doors you'll find no magic, only scientific principles at work, and rigorous scientific understanding.

Nana: I heartily agree, no magic, fun, or running wild. Just strict scientific discipline. Hello, my name is Nana. I am the children's baby sitter/nanny.

Biba: Maybe we shouldn't have brought her, we could look after the children just as well, without her.

Zeca: Nonsense, we should have the chance to look around also, and besides, she's not as terrible as you imagine, or remember. She's a sweet old lady.

Pedro: That's because she always liked you better, you were the youngest. Towards the rest of us, she was diabolical, in the way she found boring stuff for us to do, instead of having fun.

Liza: Nana, is your Nanny? As I recall, when I traveled around the world learning dialects, the Portuguese word for nanny, or baby-sitter was Baba. Like your nickname Baba.

{Baba then lowers her head, and rolls her eyes feeling a bit disappointed that her name was similar in spelling, to the job of the lady that she didn't enjoy being around.}

Biba: Yes some day she may grow up and be a great baby sitter, and help teach many children, similar to how Beakman teaches science. Sadly Nino, and his Uncle Victor couldn't come with us. They were busy rearranging the old Castelo at its display at the Latin America Memorial. Dr. Victor managed to get the entire Castelo temporarily relocated so that many other people could explore its wonders. While they were decorating the new Castelo, they were also planning their visit here. Hopefully, they will arrive soon.

Beakman {from off screen}: Don't just keep them standing there, let them in.

{There is then a loud metal crash, and sliding scraping metal sound.}

Beakman in a loud amplfied voice, from off screen: Here he is, the master of bewilderment, the solver of the latest conundrums, unraveler of the unbelievable... The one, the only, the Beaakkkmann...

{There is then another loud metallic snapping sound. Followed by another scraping sound. As the sound continues, Beakman slides into view near the upper part of the doorway. He is hanging upside down. He is wearing a bicycle helmet with hair glued to its top, large elbow protective pads, and a electronic belt with various buttons on it. A separate scene shows a close-up view of his feet, he is wearing a pair of roller blades, with a metal frame connecting the boot, and the wheels. Through the center of both frames is a metal bar that is holding Beakman up.}

Biba: Does he usually introduce, and talk about himself like that?

Liza: Yeah, usually when we're not around to introduce him, or when he is out on one of his science tours. He's not very good at it. We do a better job, in the rhyming, and metaphors department.

Beakman: That wasn't my best entrance, but I wanted to be here to greet you in a memorable way. I had planned to descend straight down while testing these new roller blade frames, by hanging them from the crane and gently lowering myself. But that is why we have redundant safety devises.

{He then accidentally taps his belt, there are several beep, and squealing sounds. Then there is another scene of the skate frames on the metal bar, the frame is seen sliding to one side. Beakman then slides away from the door, and there is another loud snap, and a crashing sound.}

Beakman, laying on the floor, with one hand twisted behind his head, and a fake leg laying under him: Ouch! That didn't quite work out, the way I had planned it. Phoebe can you help me get these skates off of my feet? Josie can you show the children to the sand box, please. I'll be over there as soon as I've straightened myself out. {There are then sounds of bones popping, and creaking hinges, as he moves his arm, and the fake leg.}

Sancho-Esteban: The Sand Box? Is that some computer software station, with experimental software, and a creation studio? Is it a place where we can create, and test our own digital creations?

Liza: Nope, it is just a sand box, with sand in it, and a bit of a surprise. You'll see.

Josie: Yes my brave travelers, follow me, and walk this way. {She then picks up the bag of letters, and drags it along the floor again, this time bending her back, and dragging one leg behind her, in the style of a movie hunchback.}

Liza 's voice then changes to a high pitched, singing guy's voice: You heard her, it's time we "Walk this way, and talk this way." {She then imitates Josie, and walks bent over dragging one leg.}

Maca: I like the rap version of the song better, with Run DMC and Aerosmith.

{The children, their parents, and the nanny, follow Josie, and Liza. To a hot tub looking box, with sand in it. There are three soccer balls on the sand, along with some golf balls, a bowling ball, and some plastic shovels, and buckets. Liza helps the children to climb into the sand box.}

Liza: I'm sure you'll have fun in here, while your waiting for Beakman.

Baba: Not to be rude, but we are older then three years of age, and we can't do much with dry sand. {She then lifts a handful of sand, and it falls through her fingers.} If it was wet we could at least sculpt it, or make some sand castles.

Josie: Would you look at that a "Handful of Sand", Julie Christensen would love that. She was in a band called "Divine Horsemen", and the album also had a musical album called "Handful of Sand". I meet her way back in the second episode of Beakman's World. The band had broken up, and she was performing with Rita Valente, as "The Step-Sisters". Ahhh those younger days...

Sancho-Esteban: I must agree with Baba, this big lump of sand isn't of much use unless we want to bury something, or get it wet. {He then hits it with his fist, showing how little it moves, when he just presses on the sand.}

Josie: Oh, you want something more similar to water? I think we can help out with that. Can't we Liza?

Liza: Yeah, I think you'll be quite surprised with what will happen in this sand. {Liza and Josie then look at each other, and smile mischievously.}

Maca: Wait a minute! Your not going to pour water on us, or something like that, while we are in here, are you? I remember hearing there was a television show here in the USA, where they dropped water, and slime on unknowing children.

Beakman, limping a little, walks over: That was a Canadian television show called "You Can't Do That On Television". It did give us a reason not to say things like, "I don't know". For fear of being slimed. {He then carefully looks upward, to make sure no slime will fall on him.} Instead of saying... Those words. We should be asking, how we can find out what is happening.

Nana: Yes, this is the way children should play, no mess, no expensive toys. Only the essentials. With the proper discipline, and self control, children can have all the fun they like. Within limitations of course. {She then places her hand, affectionately on Beakman's shoulder.}

Beakman: Thanks for reminding me about the mess, everybody quickly put on your safety goggles.

{Josie, and Liza put on their safety goggles, and quickly step away from the sand box/hot tub. Phoebe then walks over, and gives the children each a pair of goggles.}

Maca: As if we already don't look silly enough, sitting in a sand box. Why do we have to wear safety goggles. Why, why, why?

Parents, and the other two children: Because Maca...

{The screen then turns to white, with black dots. Fade in from white, to the South Pole, with Don and Herb in front of the television.}

Herb: What happened, Don?

Don: I don't know, perhaps we lost the signal, or the satellite dish has broken down.

Herb: It sounds more like a break up, or aluminum foil being crushed, if you ask me. Maybe if we hit the television, it will start working again.

Don: It's no use resorting to violence. Just chill out, and the picture will probably return soon.

Herb: I'm a penguin I'm always chilled, cold, frozen, and occasionally shivering uncontrollably.

Don: Shivering uncontrollably? You should have that looked at, by a doctor.

Herb: I wish we had a doctor here, maybe he could fix our television.

{Just then a new sound is heard, and two figures appear descending from the sky, wearing propeller hats.}

Dr. Victor: Nino, let me look at that map, you've been having us travel in the wrong direction. Look, we are at the South Pole.

Nino: Aye-aye, aye. It's cold here, I was expecting the nice warm beaches of California. We'd better get out of here soon, before I freeze into a icicle.

Don: Wait, before you go can you help fix our television.

Herb: Yeah, it seems to be broken. We were trying to watch our favorite show Beakman's World, and the show went blank all the sudden.

Dr. Victor: Really? We're on our way to see Beakman, when Nino got us lost.

Nino: Oh sure, blame me. You gave me the map, and I was never very good at reading maps, just ask aunt Morgana.

Dr. Victor: Quiet now Nino, I want to help these poor fellows, and then we can depart to visit Beakman. But before we do, I want to return home, and pick up a few things.

Herb: Oh please, take us with you, we're Beakman's number one fans.

Don: We even created these for ourselves, "We're #1 Beakman Fans". These are foam hands, to prove that we are the number one fans. {They then try to move the hands, with the first finger pointed upward.}

Dr. Victor: Okay, okay, we'll see what we can do. You two are about as excitable as young Nino over there. Let me fix this television, then see what we can do.

Nino: I'm not excitable, I'm just in a hurry to visit my friend Beakman. Besides I am freezing.

Dr. Victor: In that case, go and find something to warm yourself in that polar station over there. Then see if you can find two carriers, with which we can take our new web feathered friends with us.

Nino: I always get stuck with the difficult tasks. I just want to hurry, and get out of here, and over to Beakman's Information Center studio. {He then marches off, over the hill towards the station. Kicking snow out of his way, and grumbling.}

Dr. Victor: There we go, I think I'm getting a signal.

{There is then a repeat of the earlier scene.}

Maca: Why do we have to wear safety goggles. Why, why, why?

Parents, and the other two children: Because Maca...

{The screen then fades to static screen again.}

Don: Oh wait, this time there is something else.

Herb: Hey it's Telekid, how did he get on this show?

{The scene then changes to Telekid on a digital background of blue screens, as the camera area behind him, shows a separate location of a construction site. There is then footage of people cutting wood, and metal with the debris going into a person's face.}

Telekid: "Because" is never a answer. See these people working here?

{He then pushes some buttons on his olden, cell phone, styled devise. The video footage behind him then zooms in to show the faces of people with the goggles on.}

Telekid: The wood, dirt, metal, or anything else can get into a persons eyes, if they are not wearing safety glasses.

{He then pushes a few more buttons, the then scene changes. This time, it appears as if he is under water, with a snorkel, and wearing swimming goggles. He tries talking with the snorkel in his mouth, and as he does this, captions of his words are seen.}

Telekid: These goggles also prevent water from reaching your eyes, and allow you to see clearly. {He then watches the captioned words pass by, on the screen as he finishes talking. Two fish, with human heads then swim past, and look at him.}

Telekid: Hello Glub, and Glub, how are you today?

Male Glub: We are fine, but it seems you are having a bit of trouble in our environment.

Female Glub: Maybe you should have brought, down here, a air tank. Sometimes goggles, and a snorkel aren't the only safety equipment you'd need.

{Just then, from the side of the screen, a shark starts to swim close to them.}

Telekid: Ohh, it's time for me to go, good-bye.

{He pushes a few more buttons, and waits for the text to scroll across the screen, before pressing the last button. Then he returns to his blue screen studio area. Then he wipes off his forehead.}

Telekid: Wow, that was a near miss, I almost became shark food. Remember to always be safe and always ask the important questions. Good-bye.

{He then points the cell phone, styled devise at the camera, and pushed a few buttons. Then there is static screen again.}

Beakman then turns off the television screen: Thank You, Telekid.

Telekid then quickly appears on the television screen again and he says: Your welcome Beakman, glad I could help. {He then reaches out of the television, and turns himself off again.}

Beakman: Wow, now there is one talented guy. I wish I had my own blue screen studio like him. All I have is this lovely, 'Information Center'! {He raises his hands as he says it, and the words echo through the large studio.}

Maca: But that doesn't answer the question, why we need these goggles to sit in the sand.

Beakman: Sit in the sand, or sit on the sand? Those can be two different things.

{He then secretly pushes a button on his belt. Beakman, the parents, and his lab assistants all converge around the sand box to watch the results.}

Maca: I'm getting bored sitting here, with nothing to do.

{(Puuff) There is then a eruption of air from under him. Sancho-Esteban, and Baba then try to move away from Maca.}

Baba: If you had to do that, you could have at least been polite, and gotten out and done that in private. 

Maca: I didn't do that, it wasn't me.

{There is then several more puuffs, this time near Sancho-Esteban and Baba.}

Sancho-Esteban: Wait a minute, it seems to be getting harder to move on this sand. It seems to slip out from under me.

Beakman: Harder to move, or easier to move in the sand? {He then turns a knob on his belt, and the puuffs in the sand begin to happen faster.}

Biba: What? That makes no sense, what is happening?

Liza: Keep watching, this will be epic.

Josie: How long will it take them to figure out what is happening. That is what I am interested in. I got this stop watch to check the time, to see how long it will take for the process to fully begin.

Maca: Hey, the bowling ball is gone.

Sancho-Esteban: Look the golf ball seems to be partially sinking. What is happening?

{A few moments later the children were up to their knees in sand.}

Baba: Beakman are you adding water to the sand under us, to make it quick-sand?

Phoebe: Nope, but your close to the answer, think again. What do you see, and hear?

Sancho-Esteban: I hear a humming, and do not smell anything, the sand does not feel wet. Therefore, my guess is that, it is air being pushed up somehow, and the sand is loosening itself.

Beakman: Bada Bing, Bada Bang, Bada Boom. Give that boy a prize.

Liza: Here, this is for you. I will also give a prize to each of your friends. It is a autographed photo of Beakman. The smudges down near the bottom, are reproduction of his baby, feet and hand prints.

{Phoebe went over, and started pushing down one the soccer balls, it bobbed up and down in the now liquid appearing sand. She then gave it a twist. The ball continued spinning until it bounced against the side of the hot tub. The children lowered themselves and turned slightly creating waves. Josie waited for it, and when it didn't come, she became restless. The children didn't understand yet, the fun that they could have. Josie couldn't wait any longer, she walked over to the side of the tub, and splashed the sand, this way and that, in big waves.}

Josie: Sand fight!

{Once every one realized that the sand was fluidized, they began to enjoy tossing it around like water. While in the tub the sand acted like water, but once it landed on them it felt like regular sand. Josie's then stopped her watch.}

Josie: It took them awhile, but they finally started enjoying themselves.

{Maca tried to grab two soccer balls, and push them under at the same time. The balls slipped out from under his arms, and he crashed back into the sand. Sancho-Esteban tried kicking the soccer ball from under the sand, getting it to bounce out of the sand, just enough to rise off the surface of the sand, before trying again. Baba tried drumming on it repeatedly, as if it were a Conga drum. Being amazed at the way it bobbed back upward after each hit.}

Liza: Let me see that for a second, would you? {She then begins hitting the ball quickly, and says,} Babalu! {She then says it slower,} Baba-lu.

{The children, seeming to be confused, look at her.}

Liza: Desi Arnaz, "I Love Lucy", isn't that classic television show broadcast in Brazil?

Maca: The song even has your name in it, Baba.

{Baba gives him a rather disapproving glance.}

Beakman: Desi Arnaz was a Cuban born actor, and he did not write the song. It was popular in Latin America, but he was not the first to...

Phoebe: We'd love to continue this lecture but... It's time for...

Beakman: That's right, it's time for... The Beakman Challenge!!!

{His voice echoes, as Josie runs over to the wall, and plugs in the illuminated sign.}

Beakman: The first part of the challenge is to see if you can push the soccer ball, all the way to the bottom of the tub, with one hand on top, and one hand underneath. But without putting your face under the sand?

Maca: That's easy, even for me, even though I'm the shortest. See? I have accomplished it easily.

Sancho-Esteban, and Biba then finish their task: Okay now what?

Beakman: Now we turn off the buoyancy of the air, and see if you can now pull the ball up, easier then you could push it down.

{He then pushes a button on his belt, and the sand immediately stops moving, locking each of the children into position.}

Beakman: Now that the buoyant force of the air has been removed, the only forces you have to work with, are your muscles, against the downward force of gravity, and the weight of the sand. Okay, Josie bring in the demonstration.

{Josie brings over a small bucket of mud, and then takes off one of her shoes, and replaces it with a large boot. She then stomps her foot into the bucket. Mud goes everywhere. On Beakman's face, on the guests, and onto the children, whom were still stuck in the sand. As the camera zooms out, it shows everyone muddy, and the back side of Lester can be seen, with him holding a bucket of mud. He then sets the bucket down, and sneakily walks away.}

Pedro: Beakman we weren't expecting this when we came here, and brought our children.

Biba: We were hoping the children would learn scientific principles, and gain knowledge about the mysterious, and marvelous world we live in. And not learn about getting stuck in mud, or sand.

Zeca: Wow this is great, it's like being at a performance of the comedian Gallagher, but without his patented sledgehammer type tool, which he uses to smash things. Unlike my son, I enjoyed this, bring on more mud, and some slime.

Phoebe: Oh, Oh! Don't encourage him, he'll have slime over every wall, and dripping from the rafters, in 5 minutes, if you let him.

Beakman: Back to the mission at hand. You could try to pull straight up, and lift the sand, mud, and ball, or boot. But there is a easier way. It takes a bit longer, but just rock your hands, feet, or boot, back and forth slowly. Lift as you move, and use the back side of the ball, and the back of your arms as levers, and slowly pry yourself upward. If you try this in mud, move your foot backward, and then try push the mud in front of your toes under your foot. The back part of your foot, and leg can be the lever, and you should eventually have enough mud, or sand, below you that you can now lift yourselves out of the sand, or mud.

{Josie demonstrates by moving her foot back and forth, and then eventually freeing her boot from the mud. She then takes off the boot, and puts on her shoe.}

Beakman: But just remember, if you get stuck in mud, or some other liquid, don't try to pull up quickly, or it will simply create a vacuum of low pressure under you, and you'll be pushed back down where you started.

{Beakman then demonstrates by putting his hand into the boot, and plunging it back into the mud. Mud splatters everywhere, and on everybody again. Lester's back side can be seen again, as he puts down another empty bucket of mud, and runs away. Beakman then uses both hands to try and pull the boot out, with quick tugs straight up.}

Beakman: See? It in almost impossible to overcome all three forces gravity, the weight/mass of the mud, and the vacuum, that a liquid requires to get yourself free. Your task is not nearly as difficult, can you do it. Can you beat "The Beakman Challenge!!!?

{As the words echo, Phoebe this time, runs to plug in the sign. The kids then manage to get the balls, and their hands, free from the sand. They then wiggle their feet to get them out of the sand, then they walk across the sand, and out of the hot tube.}

Liza seated on a hand operated, miniature sand digger, with wheels: Come on Phoebe, help me begin using this contraption, and let us go looking for that bowling ball, and those golf balls.

{Phoebe then rushes over, and pushes Liza and the digger to the side of the sand box. Then Liza begins scooping holes, and dumping them into a corner of the sand box.}

Josie: I've got a faster way.

{She then turns on a air compressor near the hot tube, and the sand begins to move again. She reaches inside, and pulls out the bowling ball.}

Liza: Ohh, you spoiled our fun.

{Josie then picks up the mail bag, and dumps it into the tub. She then uses her hand to mix it all around.}

Josie: Next we're going to need the sign, and the roving spot lights.

Liza: I'll get them. I haven't had a chance to do this, since Beakman got back from Captain Disillusion's home, then Ellie got to do the introduction. It most be enjoyable to be on YouTube, and have thousands of people watch your videos every day. Maybe we should make our own science YouTube channel. But of course if it is on the internet, everyone would be expecting to see kittens, and cute animals on the show. Perhaps not.

{Josie and Phoebe, gather the parents, the nanny, and the children, then they all sit on the edge of the hot tub. The lights then begin to darken.}

Biba: Is this normal?

Josie: Don't worry, we're professionals.

Phoebe: Yeah, we clean up these type of messes everyday.

{Biba, and Pedro, look worriedly at each other.}

{A few moments later Liza is seen roller skating across the laboratory, pulling the "Beakmania" sign behind her. She then drops the rope, with which she was pulling the sign. Then she skates in front of the camera.}

Liza: Rattled by the Roller Derby, pounded by the pavement. You can't keep a good scientist down. {She then drops down, and pops back up from under the camera, but this time without her skates on.}

Liza: It's time to get the wax out, and sock slide, into your think tank. Here he is, the smart fellow, of the sweet, and mellow. The Spartan of the spitters. The Elon Musk, of the knowledge, twilight, dawn, and at dusk. The one, the only, the Beakman.

Beakman: You dig them up, and I'll mow them down. Let's Gopher Gallop.

{Beakman imitates digging with both hands, while galloping with his legs, like a horse. Then the adults, and kids are seen stirring the sand box/pool of letters. Josie then reaches in, and pulls out a envelope, wipes off the sand, bites a corner of the envelope, and rips the side of the envelope with one hand. She then opens the envelope, and reads the question.}

Josie: Question, What type of man-made things are in outer space?

Beakman: There are satellites, probes, rovers, moon landers, spacecraft, telescopes, and a automobile. But by far, the most common man-made objects in space are Space Junk, bits of other objects that have broken off, and are now circling the Earth. Plus, lots of middle sized things like, a Starman mannequin, and even a penny, to name only a few things that are out there, in the great beyond. Fast Fact: When satellites orbiting Mars, look down on the planet they see the Spirit of Opportunity. Or in other words, the NASA rovers 'Spirit' and 'Opportunity'.'

Liza: Here's a sad question Beakman, will there ever be a cure for Cancer?

Beakman: Well, cancer is a series of diseases, that have various causes. But there is hope that many of the causes can be eliminated, and that treatments can remove the tumors. Most cancer is caused by cells that are somehow changed in a person's body. The new cells do not work well with the other parts of the body, and then if they begin reproducing themselves, the cells can either be moved throughout the body, or clump together in one place, and cause a tumor. But because there are many different causes, and sometimes it is just dependant on the result of genetic variation. We will probably never fully be able to prevent people from getting cancer, but we will hopefully be able to treat, and help prevent further damage once a cancer has been discovered.

Phoebe: We have a question here, that says: 'I hear that lots of people have a Bluetooth attached to various things. What does this mean?'

Beakman: Bluetooth is a type of wireless technology, for things like phones, and computers, which transfers data over short distances by radio waves. {There is then shown a animation of radio waves being sent from one devise to another.} Or, Blue tooth, or blue teeth, can be the coloring of someone's teeth, by having them come into contact with something of that color, such as this. {The camera then shows Beakman with a blue popsicle, and he smiles to show that his teeth are blue.}

Pedro: Okay, what about this question? Who invented the game of soccer?

Beakman: Oh goody, I love a bit of the old football, or soccer play, as we call it here in the USA. According to the "International Federation of Association Football" also called FIFA. The first historical records we have of a game similar to soccer were from China about 2200 years ago. However many countries around the world also created similar games independently. The first official game to be played between two countries was played between the England and Scotland teams in 1872. As the games began to be played by more people, the rules eventually became standardized, at first locally, and later internationally.

Biba: What is the oldest song known?

Beakman: The oldest known, nearly complete song, with musical notations on it, is a clay tablet, with cuneiform writing on it. It was a part of a collection of tablets known as the "Hurrian Hymns" or songs. The most complete is a hymn with the number h6. It is held at the National Museum of Damascus, in Syria, and it dates back to about 3400 years ago.

Zeca: If two trains crashed into each other, while pulling train cars. How big of a wreck would it cause?

Biba: That's not a very scientific question.

Beakman: No question is a bad question. In fact there is one such event that happened more then 100 years ago. Back in 1896, a man named William George Crush, arranged for two trains to collide, as a publicity stunt. The trains themselves didn't leave the tracks, many of the railroad cars stayed on the tracks. However the trains at that time were powered by coal, which heated a boiler, and when the two trains collided the boilers exploded, and many people were hurt, and some people even died. Some sources say that the debris was thrown as much as 274 meters. Sadly people still continued to smash trains together, but now its mostly done for movies. Now there are better safety procedures that can be done, before trying such a event. Okay, that's great, who's next? Throw them at me.

{Maca then throws a envelope at him.}

Maca: Oh, you wanted us to toss you a question. What is the deepest place on Earth, and has anyone reached there?

Beakman: The deepest part of Earth is the "Challenger Deep", a place about half way between Japan, and Australia. It was first visited by Jacques Piccard, and Don Walsh in 1960, it was later reached again in 2012 by James Cameron, yes the famous movie director. It is about 10916 meters in depth, however humans have made holes that are even deeper. The deepest anyone has ever drilled is 12262 meters in Russia. However it was too hot for anyone to descend into the hole.

Liza: Captain Piccard to the bridge, please. {She then salutes Beakman.}

Phoebe: Lieutenant Commander Data, please plot a course to the Neutral Zone. 

Josie: Dr. Crusher, your needed in sickbay {medical room}.

Beakman: Enough with the 'Star Trek, The Next Generation' references. More questions, please.

Baba: While we are talking about outer space, what is the most distant thing people have ever seen?

Beakman: On Earth most of the things we see, are seen up until the horizon. From there onward things seem to appear, or disappear above, or below it. But once we get into space things change slightly. We don't just see things as they are now, but we are looking into the past, because light has taken a while to reach us. The farthest thing we've observed in the universe, is a galaxy called Gigaligabobalafim, or 'Marty' for a nickname. Okay I'm just kidding, it is really named GN-z11, and the light from it was emitted about 13.4 billion years ago. However we have also detected the Cosmic Microwave Background {CMB}, it is radiation which was created only about 380,000 years after the Big Bang. It is a glow of heat from the early universe, after it cooled down light was able to travel freely. The universe at the time of the CMB was too dense to let light pass through it, therefore no light from stars that existed before this time, would be able to reach us. However there is still lots of room, and time, between the CMB, and the time that GN-z11 shown its light. We will probably find even older galaxies, and we will learn more about the CMB, and possible some day even look beyond the glow, to see how the universe was near its beginning, about 13.8 billion years ago. Come on, come on, we are running out of time. Ask me some more questions. {He then looks at his watch.}

Sancho-Esteban: What is the smallest thing we've ever seen?

Beakman: Wow, such big questions, and large thoughts. Okay lets see, how best can I describe this. All objects we see, are made of atoms, which can be thought of as very small balls of various sizes. Their outside has electrons, from which we get electricity. At its very center is the nucleus, or its core. The core is made of two things a proton, and the neutron. These are made of various types of quarks. There are also other things such as Leptons, and Bosons. The Higgs boson is one of the newest subatomic particle that we've found. Fast Fact: Gravitational waves which were recently detected, are the stretching of spacetime, by a distance less then the length of a hydrogen atom. They are created by things with a lot of mass, when their movement is being disrupted by something, such as when it is spinning, and it has a irregular shape, or when its motion is being changed by some outside object. Okay one last question.

Nana: What are you doing tonight, Mr. Scientist?

Beakman swallows and looks away: I'll be washing my hair. {He then straightens his hair by sliding his fingernails upward, through his hair.}

Nana: Do you need any help with that. {She then tries to rub his shoulder.}

Josie: Moving onward... We got another question here, it says "Dear Beakman, I like to draw, animate, and puppeteer objects. Is there any way to do these things on water? Signed, P. Zaloom.

Beakman: Ah yes, good old Water Puppetry, a great example of this is seen in a Vietnam puppetry tradition that dates back almost 900 years. The puppeteer has a long stick, or pole, which the puppet is attached. They are usually behind a screen, and sometimes they are even in the water with the puppets. Here we will give a quick demonstration. Start it up, again for me Josie, would you please?

Josie: Starting it up. {The sand begins moving again, with the air pushes around the sand.}

Beakman: You can make your own puppets, or you can simply find things that can move, or objects that represent something you want to talk about. Here are a few inflatable floating trees, and a Beakman doll, lovingly crafted, by yours truly. Under his feet are two wires made from coat hooks. I've tied them together. One simply moves the character about, and the other I put two bends in it, so when I push forward, the arms of the doll will rise. Now Ray, please bring in the curtain, if you will. A good tub is not complete without a curtain.

{A curtain then slides into view, partially covering the hot tub.}

Beakman: You see I am on this side, the puppet goes under the surface, and appears on the other side of the curtain. It does not look like anything is attached to the puppet, because his feet are resting on the sand. But what the viewer doesn't see is the wires going behind the screen. Here we only have two, but with more wires, the puppet could do more activities, like move each leg individually, raise each arm, and other things. But this will work for our demonstration. We put the inflatable trees here, and there. Now it looks like Beakman is walking through the forest, when all a sudden, he looks down. {The puppet tilts forward.} And Beakman, I mean me, then discovers that I just stepped into a pool of quick sand. {The doll starts to sink below the sand.} I cry out for help. 'Help!' {As he yells the puppet's arms rise, and then drop back down. He then hands the puppet to Josie.}

Beakman: I'm stuck in the quick sand! What will I do? I try splashing around. But I don't seem to get anywhere. But then I remember that I can only sink to a certain position, because I'm full of air.

{Beakman uses his hands, while pointing at the puppet, to splash the sand around like water. Josie then returns the puppet to Beakman.}

Liza: Yeah, he's full of hot air at times. {She then makes a farting sound with her lips.}

Beakman: As long as I don't try moving too quickly, like the boots in the mud. I can slowly move my way to the side, and get out. {He then moves the puppet across the sand, and to the edge of the tub. {The puppet then leans forward, and raises his hands, as if bowing for the audience.}

Sancho-Esteban: Wow, that was great. It is just like the puppet shows in the Castelo's Fireplace Room, when the puppets are performing in the fireplace stage.

Patsy the Rat Puppet, from inside a case on a shelf: Fireplace... Puppets, noooo.. It doesn't sound safe out there. Quick someone bring me a extinguisher.

Baba: Thank you Beakman, that was a great show, and I can think of several things I could do with puppets like that.

Maca: Yeah that was a great show. I liked how you were struggling for your life, and managed to crawl to safety. The bobbing from side to side, as you moved through the sand, really made the puppet seem to come to life.

Josie: Do you want to know a secret? Beakman, when he gets really bored, he will take off his laboratory coat, and play with puppets. He goes out at nights, and performs magic puppetry shows, there he is known as "The Great Zaloom". But shhh... You didn't hear that from me.

Beakman: Thank you, thank you. Has everyone received their autographs? Additional photographs are available at the entrance. And now, onward to another type of water puppetry. Sadly, I can not teach you this type, but my lovable friend Art, can continue discussing the subject.

{Image of a old train trailer, with a sign saying "Art's Diner", is then shown.}

Announcer: Here he is, putting the heart burn, in the art world. The always appetizing, Art Burn.

Art Burn: Hello, and a big welcome to you, from my kitchen art class. From yours truly, Art Burn. Welcome to my humble commode. Today I'm going to teach you how to draw, and animate drawings, on water. But before we do, your going to need a few supplies. Get your pencils, and write down this information for later use.

Waitress Josie: Alright, first of all, no placing gum under the table, keep your elbows off the table, and most importantly, no talking with your mouths full. Now that we got the important stuff out of the way, I'll tell you what supplies you'll need. First you'll need a thin plastic, or glass bowl.

Waitress Liza tapping the bottom of a glass pan: I got one right here. Remember to wash it before using it, you don't know what kind of mess Art left in it, while he was cooking,.

Art Burn: I heard that. Now, just continue telling them about today's special.

Waitress Josie: Then your going to need some dry erase markers. The kind you can easily wipe away on white boards. And magnetic, silicone based putty.

Waitress Phoebe ringing a service bell: Markers, and putty, ready for pick up. 

Beakman: Just remember that what you are about to see, should be done only with adult supervision, and whether your working with glass, or plastic, it is still possible to get cut. Okay Art, back to you.

Art Burn: Great, now here's what you got to do. Draw anything you want on the bottom of your bowl. Here is a self portrait of myself, do you like the hat? I think I'll make it more realistic, and add a few food stains to the hat. There, only a face my mother could love. 

Voice from off screen: That's my boy!

Art Burn: Awhh, thanks mom. Notice how I made my mouth extra wide, and open. Now we slowly add water, and if we are careful, the ink will float on the surface of the water. Because of the oils in the marker. Remember oils, and water don't mix. Except at washing up time, which of course is never around here, if you know what I mean. Now once the image is on the water, we can move it around, by tipping the bowl to the side. Watch how my face squishes and bends. Almost like when I smell my old socks. But all this movement isn't getting us very controllable animation, for that we need a very small, pin head, sized amount, of magnetic putty placed on the ink. Here, I will deposit it on the lovable chin, of my drawing. They should stick together, and if we place our magnet below the bowl, we can now make my lower jaw move. 'Would you look at this? I've been animated. Hello out there in TV land'.

{He then moved the jaw of the drawing, in synchronize with his words.}

Art Burn: The best part is that if you want to keep your drawing, you can place anything you like onto the water, and it will stick to the object. You can use a piece of paper, a cloth, or even on your arm.

{A hairy arm then appears in front of the camera, with drawings of two masked faces, a sad, and happy face.}

Art Burn: Hey! Get that Rat out of here, I run a tidy ship here. No live rodents in my kitchen. Okay, maybe some flies, a bit of mold, and the occasional cockroach. And now that this order has been served up... Hey you, get out of my kitchen!

Beakman: Ahh yes, animating can be a joy, and sometimes a chore, just ask our lead artist, and animator Wayne White. But remember the more magnets, or the more poles, or wires you use. The more movement your puppet can perform.

{There is then a loud beeping sound, everyone looks around to see where it is coming from. Then they notice it is coming from Beakman's watch. A voice is then heard coming from it.}

Wrist watch: It's time, it's time. Here he comes, Dr. Victor, and Nino are finally arriving. However it is also, almost time to say good bye to the television audience.

Beakman, pointing at his watch: This is a little something I created after I returned home from Brazil, a memento of my time there. Now I better get our skylight open, before they crash into it.

{The room becomes brighter for a few minutes while Dr. Victor and Nino descend through the roof, holding some animal carriers. They land in the center of the room, with their propeller powered caps still spinning.}

Beakman: Dr. Victor, Nino, welcome to my... Information Center! {The words echo around the room, as if it were a cave.}

Dr. Victor: Thank you, we would have been here earlier if Nino hadn't been holding the map.

Nino: Oh sure, I always get the blame. I have to carry most of the things, and I have to pack our bags, and the carriers. I never get to enjoy anything, even when I'm on my vacation. Oh, hello Beakman, glad to see you again. Wow, your room is about as messy as mine. But I don't have this much stuff.

Beakman: Hi Nino, welcome to my... Home. Did you bring any of your inventions, or toys with you?

Nino: No, I did not get to bring anything else, only my personal cell phone. However it got lost along the way. It fell into the ocean, but it wasn't my fault. It was...

{Dr. Victor interrupts Nino.}

Dr. Victor: Beakman... I wanted to apologize for my invention accidentally trapping you in that small tube. If I knew it was that dangerous, I wouldn't have left it laying around.

Beakman: Don't worry about it, no harm was done, and besides, without it I may have never gotten to meet Captain Disillusion, and had my first real vacation in many years. It's just sad that you couldn't have brought along the entire family.

Dr. Victor: Oh, we are not alone, we brought some friends. Say hello everyone.

{Dr. Victor and Nino then set the three carriers on the table. Victor then opens them.}

Don: Wow, it's really you! Beakman in the flesh! Wow! Pleased to meet you, at last. We were watching you on a cell phone, on the way here, but sadly when I tried to show a closer view to Herb, in his carrier. I dropped it out of my carrier, while we were in the air, and it disappeared somewhere into the ocean.

Herb: Wow it is truly a honor to meet you, we've watched your shows for years! However, I must say you look smaller in real life. I'm used to your head being as big as me, but that's just because of the TV screen, I guess.

Gato: What an interesting place you have here Beakman. I see lots of books, and scientific instruments, many of them I've never heard about, or read. It is great to see you again. I hope you are doing well, and you enjoyed your visit with us, last time you were in Brazil.

Beakman: Thank you, you're too kind. It is wonderful to see everyone, and meet my newest, number one fans.

Herb: Did you hear that Don? He called us his number one fans! I feel so proud.

Don: Yes Herb, this is possibly the greatest day of my life! Nothing could make it better!

{From inside Nino's backpack there is a rumbling, and then a voice is heard.}

Godofredo: Did I hear someone mention that they were the number one fans of Beakman? That can't be true. Because we are.

Liza: Oh no, it couldn't possibly be.

{But, just then Dr. Victors backpack begins moving, and there is a loud guitar type wailing sound coming from it. Mau then comes out.}

Mau: Hahahaha.. That's right, we are Beakman's number one fans. We've watched every episode, and read every comic strip he ever wrote.

Nana: Oh no, not those two... things again. Excuse me, I think it is time for me to leave... Good-bye. {She then runs away, towards the door.}

Biba: Hey! She has the keys to our rental car. Quick everybody run after her. Come along children, and don't worry. We will be right back.

Don: We've also watched every episode. But the only newspapers we usually get are wrapped with fish. We usually use the newspapers to clean up, at the South Pole. However we have written to him every day, with hundreds of questions, and fan letters.

Godofredo: We also have written him questions, and fan letters every day. Isn't that right Mau?

Herb: Wait a minute, all those letters, and questions. Why is it that you haven't answered any of our letters Beakman? That's what I want to know.

Don, Godofredo, and Mau: Yeah Beakman, how come you haven't written in reply.

Beakman: Well... You see that we get so many letters here, we just can't answer all of them, and many questions are asked by different people. And... Ummm... Well, here look at just this one bag of messages we have.

{Beakman then takes them over to the hot tub, with the letters still sticking up out of it.}

Dr. Victor: Wow, you've built your own Fluidizer, I'm impressed. How did you do it?

Beakman: Here, I have some photographs which explain how I did it. You can see, I just took some pipes, put holes along one side, then put more holes about 120 degrees down the other side, and angled them so that they were pointing downward. To keep the sand from falling into them of course.

Dr. Victor: Yes, of course. I understand. You will not be upset if I take some notes?

Beakman: I'd be delighted, I'll also give you a copy of my construction plans, and photographs of the installation. Here is a early model I made with a plastic bin, and some plastic pipe. See how I fit all the pipes together, and then use a air compressor to pump some air through them. This is just one of my minor inventions.

{Beakman then blows on his hand as if he is drying his fingernails. As if every invention is just as easy for him to build.}

Dr. Victor: It is very impressive I wouldn't have thought of creating such a thing. It is really a great achievement.

Beakman: I was doing research when I stumbled on a video by Mark Rober. He created a hot tub version, very similar to this. I had to make a few changes though. Do you see them? I added the label "Beak-Tub-O-Sand", and a few other things. My friend Art Burn was also watching the YouTube{s} with me, when he discovered a video about drawing on water by "The Action Lab", and he had the urge to try the experiment himself. We then 'talked' the show's producer into making a entire episode about moving objects. But for now, we're just about out of time.

Nino: I don't understand how this sand is moving.

{He then steps inside the tub, and begins sliding his hand back, and forth across the surface of the sand. He then slips on one of the golf balls at the bottom of the tube, and falls in.}

Josie: Bada Bing, got a ding.

Liza: Bada Bang, there was a clang.

Phoebe: Bada Boom, there was a... 

Nino looking worried and apologetic: A Zaloom?

{Beakman then moves closer to Nino, and puts his face close to his.}

Beakman: And a Cassio. {They then both smile, and the camera zooms-in on their faces.}

{The screen then fades to black, and the credits start to roll. Then they are interrupted. The scene then shifts to a table top, with the penguins walking across it.}

Don: So what did you think of meeting Beakman in person, Herb?

Herb: He has a amazing place here, just a bit too warm for my enjoyment. They need 5, or 6 air conditioners, and a hill of ice, and I'd feel like I was at home.

Godofredo: They also could use, a series of tunnels to crawl through. The one we could find is sitting over in the corner, and it's all full of snot.

Mau: Yes, but even though there is only one tunnel, at least it has tasty snot on its walls, and we can enjoy eating that for quite a while.

Herb: Oh no, hearing that is going to make me sick.

Don: Well if your going to be sick, go outside, and take a newspaper with you. I'm tired of cleaning up your messes. Now say good-bye Herb.

Herb: Okay, goodbye Herb. 

{The screen then fades to black, and the credits continue.}

{Continued in part 5...}  
* https://www.facebook.com/BeakmanFans/photos/a.1097547883756862/1171826189662364

  
Introduction to the fifth story.  
{The English version, and Portuguese version were originally posted on March 09, 2019.}

It is that time of year again, to enter the worlds of imagination. Again two worlds unite into unique ways, and surprising events unfold. Whether you wish to recapture your childhood, or you are visiting these worlds for the first time. We hope you will enjoy this fourth adventure, into the worlds of humor, science, and education. As with the earlier three version, these stories are presented in both English, and Portuguese. On our "Beakman Fans", and "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas" Faceboook pages.

If you want to read the original Facebook postings of the stories, here are the links to the English version, and the Portuguese version that Otavio translated.

English version.  
Beakman's World. Episode 93. Sight, Beakmania & Sound  
* https://www.facebook.com/BeakmanFans/photos/a.1097547883756862/1171826189662364

Portuguese version.  
O Mundo de Beakman. Episódio 93. Visão, Beakmania e Som  
* https://www.facebook.com/CasteloRaTimBumEntusiastas/photos/a.1539576972950499/2230558840518972

Beakman's World: Sight, Beakmania & Sound   
{Episode 93}  
By Tyler "Teary Eyes" Anderson  
Translated by Otavio Almeida

  
This is a clip and paste image, by "Teary Eyes" Anderson, to go along with the fourth story in this series, also written by him. In the first 3 adventures in this series, the characters from the Unites States television show "Beakman's World" {O Mundo de Beakman}, visited the characters from Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum, the fourth story had the 'Castelo', characters return the favor, by visiting the "Beakman's World" characters. If you have not read these earlier stories here is a few quick links to begin your adventures into these worlds. As with the previous stories, and accompanying images, these were made for a friend's birthday.

Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum/Beakman's World, The Complete Fan Fiction Trilogy  
* https://archive.org/details/CasteloRa-Tim-BumBeakmansWorldTheCompleteFanFictionTrilogy

Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum/O Mundo de Beakman, A Trilogia Completa da Ficcao de Entusiasta  
* https://archive.org/details/CasteloRa-tim-bumOMundoDeBeakmanATrilogiaCompletaDaFiccaoDe

Beakman's World/Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum, story #4  
https://www.facebook.com/BeakmanFans/posts/924363684408617

O Mundo de Beakman/CasteloRa-Tim-Bum, historia #4  
* https://www.facebook.com/CasteloRaTimBumEntusiastas/posts/1998738060367719

#BeakmansWorld #OMundoDeBeakman #CasteloRaTimBum #FanFiction #FiccaoDeFa #Story5 #Historia5 #Castelo20Anos #RaTimBumOCastelo #Beakman #PaulZaloom #Lester #MarkRitts #Josie #AlannaUbach #Liza #ElizaJaneSchneider #Phoebe #SentaMosesMikan #DonAndHerb #BertBerdis #AlanBarzman #Nino #CassioScapin #Pedro #LucianoAmaral #Zeca #FreddyAllan #Biba #CinthyaRachel #ZecaNinoPedroEBiba #DrVictor #SergioMamberti #RosiCampos #Morgana #Adelaide #LucianoOttani #Godofredo #AlvaroPetersenJr #Mau #ClaudioChakmati #DeniBloch #Dina #GatoPintado #FernandoGomes #TheoWerneck #GersonDeAbreu #TapEFlap #SpeedOfLight #VelocidadeDaLuz #Hearthstone #BadgeOfAQuitter #Braille #LouisBraille #ValentinHauy #Blind #Cego #ColorBlindness #Daltonismo #CorrectiveColoredGlasses #OculosColoridosCorretivos #RGB #OpticalIllusions #IlusoesDeOtica #Cataracts #OpacidadeDoCristalino #Floaters #WallsOfSound #ParedesDeSom #SoundMaze #LabirintoDeSom #EchoMaze #LabirintoDeEco #SoundBall #BolaDeSom #Riddles #Enigmas #Puzzles #Dingo #Dogs #Caes #Cats #Gatos #Bats #Morcegos #MythBusters #CacadoresDeMitos #EyeColor #CorDosOlhos #Deaf #Surdo #HearingLoss #PerdaDeAudicao #EarTrumpet #TrompeteDeOrelha #HearingAids #AparelhosAuditivos #BoneConduction #ConducaoOssea #Beethoven #CharlieChaplin #Mime #PedroPonceDeLeon #SecretMessages #MensagensSecretas #Codes #Códigos

{Fade in, to illuminated image of the moon, on the wall.}

Don howling like a wolf: Owwhhaa

{Camera lowers to a darkened forest area, of Beakman's Information Center studio. Between the trees is a igloo surrounded with ice, and the two penguins standing outside.}

Herb: Don, your going to wake everyone up. Why are you doing that? We aren't at the South Pole anymore.

Don: Sorry penguin pal of mine. It's just that time of day, my instincts take over, and I think about our wolf friend, and how we would give him our fish left-overs.

Herb: I don't think he was a real wolf. I think he was a expedition dog, from the polar station, wanting to beg food from us.

Don: Either way, he woke us up every day at the right moment, to begin watching Beakman's World. And now here it is, time to start a new day, and to watch Beakman's World, from inside the studio itself.

Herb: Waking up to new science, and knowledge. The best way to start off your day, its a real howl. Owwwhaaa.

Don & Herb: Owwwhaaa. Owwwhaaa. Owwwhaaa.

{A penguin flipper is then seen pressing a button on the remote control, for the studio lights. An explosion type sound is heard as the lights come on, but it is Beakman yawning, sitting up, and rubbing his eyes.}

Beakman: Fast Fact, did you know that light has many speeds? Its speed depends on whatever environment it is in. Fog, gelatin, gas, or the vacuum of outer space. Each substance it goes through, it will have a different speed. However its top speed, is known as the "Speed of Light" which can only be achieved in a vacuum. However even something like a piece of paper can stop a photon of light. Catching these photons is how we see.

{The opening credits then begin. The camera then shows a overhead video of Information Center, Beakman getting off couch, Liza, Josie, and Phoebe waking up from their reclining chair beds. And a Lester wandering across the room, tripping over a footstool, then continuing across the room with his arms outstretched, as if half asleep. The Castelo kids, and their parents are seen rolling up their sleeping bags.}

Beakman: Good mourning Liza, I had a strange dream last night. I dreamed I was kidnapped by some goblin creatures, and told to teach them about science. Then they kept challenging me to card games, near their Hearthstone. Which of course I always won. I must have been doing too much research into your video game voice linguistic projects, and lost track of time, last night.

Liza: I always love falling asleep to voices. Their tones, and rhythms are like music, to loose yourself in, and pass into the world of dreams.

Pedro: I always liked falling asleep looking at the stars, or the moon, imagining I could use a radio, and contact life on the moon. And things like that. What do you enjoy dreaming of son?

Sancho-Esteban: I always dream about the adventures you had in the Castelo, and the time I got to visit it for myself. The Castelo is something magical, and wonderful.

Josie: Dreams are a way that our minds review our thoughts, categorize them, and try to analyze events, from a different perspective. Sometimes they are wish fulfillment, other times they are tasks that aren't completed. Now please hurry, and move these things to a distant corner, so we can begin the show. Children all around the world will soon be tuning into watch the show, and we haven't even picked our first question yet.

Phoebe: I'll go and check the mail room, and see how many new correspondences we have received. I'm sure there will be a great puzzler, in one of those letters.

Zeca: I enjoyed spending the night, here in the Information Center. It was like camping out, without the dangerous animals, or the having to go behind a tree, to use the restroom.

Maca: I liked seeing the stars from the skylight, and the lightly flashing exit signs. It was like being in a cave, and inside the big city all mixed together. However I didn't get much sleep, all I heard, the entire night was that guy in a rat suit snoring.

Beakman: Yes, he is like a lovable pet, that rarely does anything, which you ask him to do. But he does have his helpful moments. When he isn't sleeping, or looking for food.

Biba: Spending the night here was similar to the moments I spent with my scouting troop, back in my younger days. Earning badges, helping the elderly, learning to cook, and acquiring survival skills.

Phoebe, dragging two bags behind her: I was once a scout also, we sold cookies, tried to start fires, and made crafts. But I always forgot about the meetings, and rarely completed the tasks. If there was a "Badge of a Quitter", I probably would have gotten it. I think I got 6 skill completion badges, when I was young.

Josie: Move it along people, this episode isn't going to make itself. We still got research to do, correspondence to sort, experiments to check. And safety equipment, to put into place. Before Beakman starts his demonstrations. Do you remember what happened last time? He crashed through that wall over there.

Baba wondering around, after putting away her sleeping bag: Hello Gato, what are you doing now, reading?

Gato, seated at a desk, with his paw on a book: I have been reading this book for the last few hours. I did not want to wake anyone, so I began reading this Braille book.

Baba: You were reading in the dark? What is a Braille book? It sounds like it has a French origin. Is it a illustrated book?

Beakman, picks her up, and spins her round: From the questions of children, the education of the world can be achieved. Yes, that is correct, or at least partially correct. Braille was the name of a French teacher that lost his sight in his childhood. That will make a great topic for this morning's show.

Josie: Do you want me to get your French teacher's costume ready, for him to be our special dead guest scientist?

Beakman: Nope not today. I have a better idea whom can be our special guest for the day. All I will have to do is make a special phone call.

{Beakman walks over to a old style, rotary phone. Picks up the handle. Dials a number, and then places the handle back on the phone. He then lifts off the cover, showing a small cell phone under the larger phone.}

Beakman: You can never be too careful, with security around here. Once my phone was lost for an hour, and we had 30 pizzas delivered here a few minutes later.

Dr. Victor: Yes, Nino did something similar when you came to visit our Castelo, but they were expensive packages.

Nino: I apologized for that, already. I'm only half awake, what is going on, will we be on TV again like yesterday? I hope everyone at home in Brazil gets to see us. Including Dina, I think she is infatuated with me.

Pedro: As I recall you were the one chasing her around, with romance in your eyes, but she liked me more.

Nino: That was a long time ago, my relationship with her has become much better since then. I want to make her proud.

{A image of Dina appears above Nino's head, and he stretches his neck ready to kiss her.}

Zeca: I think they wear clothing, which is too similar to each other. I wouldn't be surprised if they dance in front of each other, and pretend to be mirror images of the each other.

Beakman: Okay, that's enough for now. I'm going to need Nino's help in a few minutes, after I finish my phone call. Off to the make-up chairs, your morning grooming, and remember to brush your teeth. A clay shaped rat fellow wanted me to remind you about that.

{Beakman then turns on his cell phone, and slides various sections of text into the center of the screen, and then quickly presses the "Send" button.}

Beakman: I just finished asking our guest teacher, to come onto our show today. Are you ready for a day of science today Nino?

Nino: Well I am still partially sleepy, but I'm glad to help you, if I can. You have always been a big inspiration to me.

Beakman: That's great I could always use a slightly dim witted assistant with my science demonstrations.

{Nino looks sad, and slightly confused, but follows Beakman. Next in the mail area everyone has gathered waiting for Beakman, and Nino.}

Beakman: Our first question for today, is from our special guest Baba. She asks, what is Braille, and how can it be read in books?

Nino: {Gulp}, I was never very good at reading.

Baba: He's answering one of my questions. Did you hear? Beakman is answering my question.

{Baba shakes Maca, as she questions him.}

Maca: I can't think, when your shaking me to pieces. He's already answered our questions before, or have you forgotten yesterday?

Sancho-Esteban: If you don't stop talking we'll miss the answers.

Mau: Oh sure Beakman answers their questions, and not ours. And we even have to wake up, before lunch time. I hope the show will be rebroadcast later today, so I can watch it after I am more rested.

Godofredo: I'm excited to watch the recording of a actual episode of Beakman's World. It is a dream come true. This is the best moment of my life. I can hardly control my excitement, I am shaking all over.

Mau: Settle down, or you will hear my fatal laughter, and then never hear anything again. Now do not disturb me, while I crawl back into our snot filled nasal tube, and take a nap.

Close-up view of Beakman: The word Braille, comes from the last name of Louis Braille the inventor of the writing system. Although there were several earlier writing systems that could be read by the blind. Louis's version was created with the intent of being simple to use, and to write. Earlier version of writing for the blind, or secret writing, involved raised {embossed} letters, or symbols. At the age of three he lost the sight in one of his eyes, and the other eye got infected, and by the time he was five years old, both his were blind. His teacher Valentin Hauy, at a school for the blind in France, tried to teach children to read with embossed alphabetic letters. This process was created by Hauy in 1784, but this proved to be difficult, to write and to read. A later writing and reading system was created for the French military in 1815, using raised dots to send secret messages. But this also proved to be difficult. At the age of about fifteen, Louis Braille began trying to create a version of writing, and reading which would be easier for the blind. When he turned twenty years old, he published a book about his new writing system. He later became a teacher, and eventually a professor. But his writing system was never taught, in his school, during his life time. But it became popular slowly, and soon after his death. Then is writing system began to be adopted around the world. There are also versions for mathematics, and music. Fast Fact, many countries are now creating money with surfaces that can be distinguished by feeling them alone. Come here Nino, close your eyes, and tell me if you can feel the difference in these four pieces of paper money. You can have two of them, if you tell us the reasons you choose each.

Nino: Well, these papers feel similar, and two of them seem longer then the others. I know that gold, and diamonds are more valuable then paper money, even though they are smaller. My guess is, that the smaller the paper money, the more expensive its value. I will take these two small pieces of currency.

Beakman: Well, congratulations. Here let me take the money you did not choose. You have chosen the Malaysian Ringgit 1, worth about 25 cents, in USA money, and the other is an Australian one dollar note worth about 75 cents, here in the USA. These other dollars were $100 USA, and the other was a 100 Brazilian reais, which I got during my last visit to Brazil. Thank you so much for playing. Yes, everyone that contributes to science is a winner in my book.

Maca: Wow, Malaysia and Australian money, I wish I could have earned that. Can I have them?

Nino: Sure why not, I just gave up a fortune, this small amount can't do me any good.

Maca: Thank You. Back in Brazil, I could probably trade them for $15, or more if I find the right buyer.

Nino: Huh? On second thought, maybe I should keep them.

Dr. Victor: Now, now, Nino. You already gave them away. It is not nice to ask for presents to be returned. What would Morgana think, if she knew?

{Nino kicks the ground with his toe, and walks away from the camera's view.}

Nino: Even when I'm a winner, it seems I loose.

Josie: Speaking of money that can be identified by the blind. Did you know that most people that are called blind can see something, whether its just shadows, or certain colors?

Beakman: Yes, that's right. Thank you Josie for steering me back to the topic at hand. The most common type of blindness is from proteins building up, on the inside of the lens of the eyes. Making a person's vision seem cloudy. Or like this.

{A thin piece of nearly transparent paper is placed in front of the television camera. Liza then rubs her face up against it, and moves her hands along it, making ghost type sounds.}

Liza: Ohhh, ahuuu. It looks a bit scary doesn't it? Things quickly going from shadow, to clear, then blurry again.

Beakman: Yes, thank you Liza for that hauntingly good representation of partial sight, due to cataracts in a person's eyes. Just like adding another piece of paper, cataracts, can get worse, and worse. Until hardly any light reaches the retina of the eyes. This condition seems to have first been diagnosed as early as 2,500 years ago, various treatments were developed, but surgery is needed for most of the advanced cases.

{Liza continues to wave her hand behind the paper, as more and more similar, transparent pages are added, making her hand less visible.}

Beakman: Another common type of blindness is called color blindness. This occurs when the color photoreceptors on the retina, are damaged or not working. The retina contains rod and cone receptors, but the color wavelengths of light are recognized mainly by the three types of cone cells. These cones are sensitive to the colors Red, Green, and Blue.

Phoebe: If you ever see the letters RGB, on a monitor, display, or on art store product. Remember that this is for the colors Red, Green, and Blue. A way to represent all the colors of the rainbow, with only using these primary colors.

Beakman: With color blindness, one or more, of these color receptors are damaged, or not working.

Zeca: What about the color yellow? Doesn't yellow and blue make green? I remember learning that, when I was as young as my son is now.

Beakman: In this RGB system of additive colors, yellow is created using a mixture of red and green. Another color system for painting, and printing of colors is called the "Subtractive Color" model. It focuses on Cyan (light blue}, magenta {purplish red}, yellow, and black {Key black}. Most comicstrips are made of these colors, including mine. Josie will you hand out the glasses please?

{Josie distributes sunglasses to the children, and their parents.}

Dr. Victor: No need for any sun glasses for me young lady. I have special glasses, of my own. Nino come here, you might want to see this.

{Victor then presses a button on his glasses, and three color filters slide down over his glasses.}

Nino: I'm going to go, and hang out with Lester. He is like me, downtrodden and misunderstood. Only he seems to understand my suffering. Its also fun listening to him play guitar.

{Liza, and Phoebe, walk infront of the camera, holding a large picture of a waterfall. Liza makes the waterfall sounds, while Phoebe makes a wind type sound. As they rock the picture slightly up and down.}

Beakman: Here is a photograph of a waterfall. Take a look at the various colors, with and without your glasses. These glasses separate the colors in a slightly different way, for each of these glasses. Correcting for various types of color blindness. The colors Red and Green overlap in most people's vision, but some people can not see the difference between these colors. For this reason, these glasses block light wavelengths that overlap in these people's vision. It in a way, helps them distinguish between the colors easier. After looking through your glasses, trade your glasses, with someone else, and see how the colors seem similar, but also different. For the people at home, we'll simply show the different color filters on the screen, so they can see the waterfall in its various color versions. Ray if you will, could you please put up the image for the people at home?

{The waterfall image is then seen with the various color changes, representing the different corrective colored glasses. Liza and Phoebe then flip the picture over, and on the backside is a negative version of the image, with colors reversed.}

Beakman: Now please take off the glasses, and stare at the center of the image for about 30 seconds. We will also now show this to the people at home, on their televison screens. After that time we will change the image to a black and white version of the image. But instead of seeing it as black and white, it will seem to be color. Because the other colors are tiring out your cone color receptors. They now see only in the colors that aren't there, making a optical illusion of color. But if you move your eyes away, and then look back at the image you will see that, it is actually black and white. This is called the color afterimage illusion.

{Liza and Phoebe, then pull on the bottom of the image, revealing the black and white image underneath. After the children and parents look away, and then look back at the image. Liza and Phoebe then look down, from behind the image, then look back up, and their eyes are crossed. They then tap the sides of their heads to try get their eyes to focus straight ahead again.}

Beakman: There are other interesting subjects about the human eyes that we could talk about. Floaters, little particles of cell debris caught in the jell of the eyes. These cause ghost like shadows, that pass back and forth across a person's vision. There is also "Visual snow", a sparkling of light and dark spots, that can be seen by some people, as they move from light to dark, or dark to light filled areas. Remember that even the colors that we can see, are only a small segment of the wavelengths of light. There are also gamma rays, x-rays, ultra-violet, and even radio waves, which we can only detect using electronics. Now with electronics, some people can recover some of their sight. With light sensitive devises attached to a person's skin, surgically implanted into a person's eyes, or attached directly to the brain itself. Speaking of electronical devises.

{Beakman then presses a button on his arm.}

Beakman's watch, begins beeping, and chiming: It's that time again, it's time for the...

Beakman: The Beakman Challenge!!! {His voice echoes through the Information Center.}

{Dr. Victor, pressing the button on his glasses again, and then in reverse, the filters on his glasses go back up.}

Dr. Victor: I see you've made a few improvements on your watch, since yesterday.

Beakman: Yes, late last night, while laying in the darkness, I found inspiration, to add a louder speaker. Sorry if it woke anyone. Speaking of inspiration from the darkness. Ladies if you please will you bring in the walls of sound?

{Josie, Liza and Phoebe push in wheeled plastic walls, and begin making coordinated zig-zagging paths through the studio. Then they leave them, and bring in a few more. Josie then hands everyone a noise clicker. While Liza and Phoebe begin blindfolding the children and their parents.}

Beakman: Here we have just created a echo maze. The object of this challenge is to use these little clickers, to find your way through the maze. You need to use the clicker to make a sound, and its sound will echo between the walls. This should give you enough information, to navigate the maze, even though you are blindfolded. This is similar to how bats, some birds, dolphins, toothed whales, and even underground animals like shrews echo locate. If you succeed in this challenge. you will receive, our special visitor gifts. Sound balls for playing catch blindfolded. And the shape shifting mirror 3x3x3 puzzle cube.

Dr. Victor: This sounds like something Nino would like to try. I'll go and get him. He should at least find that winning a prize, would be worth trying this challenge.

{Screen fades to black. Then loud banging, and guitar type sounds are heard.}

Don: I think I heard them practicing this event last night. I kept hearing things that went bump in the night.

Herb: Perhaps it was monsters under the stairs, or in the closet.

Don: Nope, not in the closet, Beakman keeps his skeleton over there, and his name is Bones.

Herb: That's why we have the night light on, to help keep the monsters away, and of course to find the restroom. Although I was hoping Beakman would give us a litterbox. But we can't have any litter around here. This is a laboratory, and everything needs to be tidy.

Don: I wonder what those noises were last night. If they were preparations for the challenge.

Godofredo: Sorry about that, those sounds were us, and Lester raiding the refrigerator.

Mau: Yes, it was difficult for the three of us to take things out of the refrigerator at the same time.

Godofredo: It's a puzzle how we all managed to fit inside, and empty all its food.

Mau: Speaking of puzzles, I have a riddle for you. What goes down white, and pops up brown or black. Gets hot, and then cold again. Answer correctly or fear the result of my fatal laughter. Ha, ha, ha.

Don: Is the answer, Food falling on the floor?

Herb: My answer is the stove. It is white on the outside, and dark inside. But I do not understand the popping up, section of the riddle.

Godofredo: I know, the toaster drops bread down into itself when it is white, and when the bread comes out it is brown, or black. Then the toaster needs to cool down.

Mau: Not fair, not fair at all. You were supposed to let them fail, so I could show off my skill, and petrify them with my fatal laughter. I guess I'll just have to continue singing to that music, the rat suit fellow, is playing.

{Camera then shifts to Nino sitting on a step, while listening to Lester play guitar. Lester's back is turned away from the camera, as he dances to the music, while he plays.}

Dr. Victor: Come along Nino, there is something I want to show you.

Nino: But I wanted to finish listening to Lester play guitar. He was going to teach me how to play it, when he finishes his performance.

Dr. Victor: You can play with your rat friend later. I think you should take the time to join in with the rest of the group. Besides you might win a prize, if you can successfully complete the maze, and come out on the other side. All it will take is a little concentration.

Nino: Okay I will go, but I want to bring Lester with me. I know he is the only one that will not laugh at me, if I fail. After all he fails all the time, and that doesn't stop him, even with all those failures he was able to make such great music, and finish college, after several hundred attempts. Lester reminds me of that guy from the television show DuckTales, and now that I think of it, the Darkwing Duck television show also. He may crash the plane, or fail at some task, but he always tries, and he is helpful, when he is not eating or sleeping. I'd even feel safer riding with Lester in a plane, with him piloting the plane, rather then on a broomstick with aunt Morgana, she flies like a crazy person. Because of her hyperactive broom.

Dr. Victor: Speaking of Morgana...

Nino: I already promised not to ask for my money back, so I hope you will not tell her about my loss. Come along Lester, let us go and win some prizes.

Dr. Victor: Thunder and Lightning, that boy is impatient. But he will learn soon enough, anyway.

{Fade to black, then fade in, as Zeca walks past the camera blindfolded. Then into the maze of plastic walls. One hand outstretched, and the other working the clicker.}

Beakman: Notice how the clicking becomes quick when he is near a wall, and long slow clicks in open areas. Sadly unlike the children that made it through with only a minimal of reaching out, all the adults need to also feel the wall before they are willing to believe their own ears.

{Thump sound, and a frustrated groan, as Zeca crashes into a wall.}

Biba: You children all did a wonderful job at finishing the maze. Sadly us adults, were less skilled at using our ears to navigate. I tried to make a map of the area around me, in my mind. Then it got erased every time I turned another direction, and thought I was walking into a open area, when I really just crashed into another wall.

Pedro: I had as much trouble with finding my way through the maze, as if I had been using my hat to bounce echoes to my ears. I had to touch the walls several times, so I could go in a straight line away from the wall.

Zeca still in the maze: It feels like I'm about half way through the maze. I think I'm going to complete it, see it isn't that hard when you try. {Crash} Ouch, where'd that wall come from?

Josie: Remember this maze doesn't even have any dead ends, it simply turns in different directions, and ends at the other side.

Liza: With my excellent hearing I was able to make it through the first time without touching any walls. Did I ever tell you that I also learned violin by simply listening to it, and trying to replicate what I heard? That's probably why I am so good at hearing accents, and I'm a expert in linguistics, and dialects.

Phoebe: And then there's me, I'm the expert in rhythm. Ba-da-bop-pop-pow. {She then begins tap dancing.}

Beakman: Here he is, Zequinha has finished the Beakman Challenge!!!

{Zeca while taking off his blindfold, then covers his ears for a second, as Beakman's voice echoes even louder through the walls of the maze.}

Beakman: That looks like everyone has had a chance to finish the maze. Phoebe I think its time you get prepared for...

Phoebe still tap dancing around everyone: I'm on it boss. Bop, bop, chaw, ba-da-bum. Ring-a-ding, bomp shoo wap...

{She dances away, as Nino and Lester arrive at the maze. She circles Lester, whose back is turned away from the camera, as he watches her.}

Josie: Here are the prizes, that each of you have won. The sound ball, to encourage you to listen with, and learn about, the world with your ears. And the fascinating shape shifting cube puzzle, great as a decoration, or a great brain teaser, if you are able to solve it. Without taking it apart. {Using her foot, she then pushes a bucket of the toy parts, behind a plant.}

Liza: And here is your signed, and notarized certificates of completion. It says that you have officially completed the Beakman Challenge!!! And it is signed by all of us, as witnesses, and anyone else we could find, that wanted to sign it.

Beakman: Its even got a hologram of me in the lower corner, near my signature. It's suitable for framing, or laminating, and placing it with your job resume pamphlets. Everyone whom sees it will be suitably impressed.

Nino: Wait a minute, I want a award, and prizes also. Me and Lester can do the challenge also.

Beakman: Well, this segment of our show is almost over, but we will give both of you the chance. Nino you'll start here, and Lester can start at the other end.

{Beakman then leans over towards the camera, and then winks one of his eyes. He then shows his two hands crashing together.}

Liza: Right this way, my lovely little Rat fink.

{She then takes him to the other side of the maze, and blind folds him. Nino is then blindfolded by Josie. From overhead both sides of the maze can be seen, and the path, which will lead both people to the center. Then a animated version of a car crash is seen.}

Nino: Let me see if I understand, I click this sound maker, as I walk through this maze, listening to the echo. Is that correct? It sounds, hehehe, super easy.

Beakman: Yes, that is the Beakman Challenge!!! Can you do it? While you are trying to accomplish this, we will set up the next segment of the show.

{Nino then walks into the maze with his hands over his ears, and shaking his head, because of the loud echo of Beakman's voice. He then sneakily raises up a corner of his blindfold to see where he is going. The lights then begin to dim, and red spot lights, and alarms begin sounding. Nino quickly pulls the blindfold back over his eyes.}

{Fade out to black, and fade in to flashing red lights, and "Beakmania" sign.}

Phoebe: Its time to baffle, your wits. Tie on your thinking ribbons, and put on your thinking caps. Here he is, the man without a cape, that will swoop in, and confound your intellect. The one... The only... The Beakmannnn!!!

Beakman: Let us slip loose, the knots of ignorance. Untangle the string theories, and practical sciences. Stand on the shoulders of giants, and scope out new frontiers of knowledge. Now let's Cha-Cha-a-round da-dingos.

{Scene quickly switches to penguins looking into refrigerator.}

Don: Howl.

Herb: No Don he said dingo, not wolf. 

Don: I'm howling because all the food is gone. It has all been eaten already.

Godofredo: See I told you, we ate everything. Lester and Mau ate nearly everything. I myself only got a few crumbs.

Mau: I think the rat guy hid most of the food in his suit, to eat later. If someone doesn't bring food soon we'll all starve.

Mau, Godofredo, Don, and Herb: No, owww, howl..

{Fade to black, and back to Beakmania, and envelope drum spinning. Josie opens door and voice of message is heard.}

Envelope drum: What do you want from me? I was paid for in full, at the post office.

Josie: First question Beakman, it says, "What is a dingo, and were do they live?"

Beakman: A dingo is a Australian dog. It is thought that to be descended from ancient dogs of Asia. They can howl like a wolf, or bark like dogs.

Maca: I've got a question Mr. B. Do dogs and cats have a common ancestor?

Beakman: Many people think that the cat {Felidae} and dogs {Canidae} branches of the Tree of Life, join at a animal called the Miacis. A long bodied animal which is now extinct. It seems to have had, retractable claws like a cat, but with a pelvis bone similar to a modern dog. Fast Fact, did you know that the Saber-toothed cat had large teeth to hunt its main source of food, large animals. It needed the long teeth to puncture the hides of the bigger animals.

{Liza then sneaks up behind little Maca, and pretends to be a vampire, ready to bite him on the neck. He gives her a disappointed glance. She then lifts up two giant saber teeth.}

Maca: At least with big teeth like that, it would be quick to brush your teeth.

Pedro: Are dogs really color blind?

{Animated sign "Myth Busters" appears, with a asterisk behind it, and below saying "Not to be confused with the trademarked television show, of the same name".}

Beakman: Most dogs have blue, and yellow receptors in their eyes. Unlike the three color in human eyes. This is sometimes referred to as color blindness, but they can still see colors, only fewer of them. They can also see various shades of gray. Sort of like looking through sunglasses that tint everything one color, and it becomes difficult to determine which color you are actually seeing.

Biba: What types of colors can bats see?

Beakman: Bats can see more into the ultraviolet, the higher energy waves, which we need to be protected from. They can see in the Red and Blue range of light, they do not seem to be as good at seeing colors like Green. However this possibly changes for each bat species.

Baba: Why do I have colors in my eyes?

Beakman: The colored part of your eyes is called the iris. Its color comes from various colored pigments of your melanin, the same stuff that makes up your hair and fingernails. A eye's iris can be brown, grey, or even black because of this. However if the layers of cells are not dense enough, the light gets scattered in the eyes, and colors like blue, and green are created, similar to the sky. There is also a yellowish brown pigment named Lipofuscin that gives eyes a golden brown type color. That mixed with the refraction from the thin layer of melanin can result in a greenish type eye color. Because of different pigment in various other animals, birds and many other creatures can have eyes that are colored differently then humans.

{A thump is then heard. Nino then groans. There is then a view of the maze from above.}

Nino: Am I near the finish of this maze yet? It feels like I've been blind folded for hours. Lester how are you doing?

{In reply there is a distant thump from another side of the maze, as Lester crashes into another wall.}

Beakman: Fast Fact, did you know that trees planted in the ground can still move? Here is a picture of a tree, and here is another picture of the same tree a year later. Can you figure out how it moved?

Maca: Did its roots raise up above the ground, and pull it along, like a evil Triffid, with the goal of ruling the world? Mahahaha!

Baba: The ground around it also seems like it has also shifted. Is that part of the answer?

Sancho-Esteban: I think it was a land slide, and everything on the hill seems to have slipped, or creeped, down hill. You can see that the house in the distance is at an angle, so the picture is tilted to make a slope look flat.

Biba: Yes we have smart children here, they have watched your show through the years, and have learned to analyze everything, to try and understand things that seem impossible.

Pedro: We are proud of our children.

Zeca: It is also important to have a good imagination, and think outside of the box. Imagine the fantastic, and question the limits of what is possible.

{Sancho-Esteban then puts his hand into a pocket and brings out a note.}

Sancho-Esteban: Beakman, I wanted to know if you could pronounce this word for me. I saw it in a article about human ancestry. The article was about how children can look, and act, like their parents.

Beakman: Well, if it's a pronunciation you need, we should give the paper to our resident expert on the subject, Liza. She can break down the word for you, and give you precise explanations of its etymology, and terminology. Answer the question of, if it was written in a rhotic, or non-rhotic language. And explain how the word was constructed, and its exact pronunciation.

Liza: Ahh, let me have a look at that paper. You can see that the phonetic notations are missing. For instance this letter 'e' seen here doesn't sound like a 'e' at all. It would more closely sound like...

{Liza, Sancho-Esteban, and Pedro walk away to a table, for a better explanation. While they helplessly look back at Beakman. Josie is then seen mixing the caged drum, and Phoebe pulls out a envelope.}

Phoebe: This question, asks what if a person can not read or hear, how can they learn, and possibly read?

Josie: This is it! It's my chance to play Helen Keller, get my wardrobe ready. I've been waiting years for this. Don't worry Phoebe you can play my teacher Anne Sullivan. I no longer have to play second fiddle, I can be the star of the demonstration, showing how she learned to read, write and talk. After she became blind and deaf.

Liza from off screen: Did I heard something about playing fiddle? I'll remind you, that I not only play the fiddle, I also play the banjo, and any other instrument that I can find...

Beakman: Hold on Josie, I think this is a topic we can leave for our special guest teacher, flying in all the way from Brazil.

Nino in the maze: Oh, no! I hope he doesn't mean Aunt Morgana. She was supposed to be spending time with...

{Nino then collides with Lester in the center of the maze. From the overhead view, they can be seen falling over each other. Then laying on the floor in a jumble of arms, legs, and a tail, as they try to stand up. Eventually they get tired, and decide to rest there a while.}

{A broom then passes the overhead view, the legs of two people can be seen dangling from the broom. The camera then shifts to Beakman, and there are crashing sounds heard.}

Beakman: It is now my pleasure to introduce a great teacher, that has lived through much of history. Meet many exciting people, and learned first hand knowledge about important moments in history. {He then looks at the children.} You might remember her from her educational theater plays, or even her self titled musical song. Here she is the one and only.. Morgana.

Phoebe: I wish he'd let us do all the introductions. Where's all the rhythm, where's the fun, and dancing?

Josie: Well, we better get the demonstrations ready. Lester looks like he'll be stuck in that maze for a while.

{Morgana then comes out of a door, with foam flowing out behind her.}

Morgana: Sorry about that fire extinguisher. Valdirene, my broom sometimes has a bit of trouble stopping. She becomes hyperactive at times, and it is a bit difficult to calm her down. She'll sometimes start sweeping the floor, and won't stop until there is a big pile of dust in the corner.

Phoebe: We could use someone like that around here.

Morgana: But she mostly bumps into things, and causes a mess.

Josie: That sounds similar to Lester.

Beakman: Shh, be quite, the teacher is speaking.

{Josie and Phoebe, pretend to pull a zipper across their mouths, and touch their fingers to their lips.}

Josie and Phoebe: Shhh...

Beakman: The question was, how can a person learn, or read if they can not see or hear?

Morgana: Before I left home, I saw that you already explained blindness. I will now explain hearing loss. Just like loosing your sight, hearing loss can be experienced in small increments, or it can happen all at once. Hearing is done by a small bone in the inner ear. The sounds cause it to thump on the ear drum, and send the signals to the brain. However, the ear drum, the bone, or the nerves might be damaged. And the signals from the sound waves, do not reach the brain.

{Phoebe then mime acts the part of the sound waves shaking her, then thumping her finger against the side of her head for the ear drum sounds. Then waving her fingers, she covers her head, as the signals go to the brain. Overlaid on her image is animation showing the various stages of the sound wave's journey.}

Morgana: If a person knew the words you were saying, they could watch your mouth, and guess what you were saying. This is called Lip Reading.

Liza at the table: Excuse me for a second, I'll be right back.

{She then walks over to Beakman, gives him a piece of paper, then returns to the table. Pedro and Sancho-Esteban seated there with their hands on their faces as if they can not understand a word of Liza's notations. Mau and Godofredo look over the edge of the table.}

Mau: Wow very interesting, at last someone with a real interest in words.

Godofredo: Imagine the many new tongue-twister phrases we can learn from Liza.

Mau: When she is finished with her current task, I think I will ask her is she has ever heard anything like my fatal laughter.

{Back in the center of the studio, Beakman unfolds the paper and shows it to the camera.  
  
Beakman: Here is a diagram that Liza made showing the tongue, and mouth positions of various sounds in the English language.

Morgana: When people had only partial hearing loss. For many years only shouting could help. But about four hundred years ago. A new invention was created. It was a ear trumpet, which acted like a funnel. It amplified the sounds, and conveyed them into the ear. This allowed the person to hear words, and understand them directly. New modern versions, are things like hearing aids, which also amplify the sounds electronically, or bone conduction. The sound passes through the cheekbones usually, which can bypass the ear drum itself and reach the inner ear which can then send the signals to the brain.

Beakman: Fast Fact, did you know that after Beethoven lost his hearing, he would bite on a rod of metal, and place the other end on his piano to hear the sound through bone conduction?

Morgana: I meet Beethoven once, he was a kind man, but he was always busy. Constantly working and reworking things until they were perfect. If a person could not hear you at all, or you did not know their language, you could do what people have done since ancient times. They would make hand gestures towards each other. Eating might be like holding a sandwich, and drinking might be represented by lifting a glass to your mouth.

{Josie and Phoebe then show how they could pretend to eat, and drink.}

Beakman: This type of gesturing was also very popular in the silent days of films. It was called 'Mime' acting. Charlie Chaplin was a very popular comedian that used this technique, which could later have subtitles added, and be shown in many different countries. Making him one of the first world famous actors.

Morgana then clears her throat: As I was saying, this hand gesturing eventually developed into sign language. With different hand gestures representing letters in the alphabet, or different words, or phrases. One of the first people to create a manual of these gestures was Pedro Ponce de Leon a Spanish monk, in the 1500's. I remember him well. He was always so energetic, and he tried to teach children, of the rich. I would tell him that he should teach everyone, and not just the rich. But he would say...

Pedro looks down at his son: See, your father is named after someone famous.

{Liza then gives him a look of concentration. He then looks back down at the paper, and tries to follow her explanations.}

Adelaide flapping her wings, and breathing heavily, lands on a table near Morgana: I finally made it here.

Morgana: You should have stayed hanging on to us, as we landed.

Adelaide: No thank you, I've seen some of your landings. When Valdirene gets excited, there is no stopping her. There doesn't appear to be too much damage, from your landing. Where is Eduardina, did she get hurt in the landing?

{Nino at hearing that name, quickly wakes up, and tries to free himself from Lester, and get away.}

Morgana: Dina is around here somewhere. She's probably looking for Nino at this very moment. My goddaughter has always had a mind of her own. Where was I in my lecture?

Maca: Did she really know all those people? How old would she have to be, to have known everyone of those people?

Baba: I remember hearing she created a theater play describing her search to discover how old she was. I think the results were hundreds of years. But it is not supposed to be polite, to ask a lady about her age.

Biba: You were talking about deaf people learning with their eyes, through sign language. But what if they couldn't see? Please continue your story.

Josie: Ah, like Helen Keller. I could quickly put on a costume and explain.

Beakman: We will let our special guest explain that as well. However we will need the science demonstration that is on that table.

Adelaide: Please continue your story. I want to learn more about this subject. I've always been fascinated with your stories of the past.

Morgana: If a person is also blind, as well as Deaf, the next sense that they will use, is their sense of touch. In this case, the finger tips are how people learn the shapes of objects, and their surface features. We have now come full circle, with Beakman earlier mentioning the reading and writing system of Braille. Now I think Beakman has a demonstration for us, that the children at home can try with their parents.

Phoebe: The tools that you will need are these; A set of bolt or wire cutters. A parent, a piece of wood, and at least six round headed pins.

Liza: And a piece of paper. A thick piece of paper like this.

{She then picks up the paper from the table. It still has all of her notes and explanations on it.}

Josie wearing safety glasses: You'll need a adult to clip off the tips of the pins so that they are about 1 centimeter from the pins head to the end. These will then need to be pushed into the wood, in two rows, of three pin heads each.

Beakman: With these 12 pin holes, we can add or remove pins to create up to sixty-four different combinations of patterns. We only have to place them in the holes, or take the pins out of the holes, to create letters, words, or phrases in Braille. All we need to do is press the paper down on the rounded pin heads, and they will leave dents on the paper. We can move the paper slightly to the side and change the pins around, and press down on them again, creating another set of bumps.

{Beakman then unfolds the paper, revealing that the single piece of paper he was holding, is now several pieces of paper with bumps on them. He then places them on the table in front of the children. Beakman then reaches up behind his head and pulls out the original paper with Liza's notes on it. He then turns over the paper, to show a guide to translating the Braille into alphabetical letters.}

Beakman: You can also send secret messages, using this secret writing technique.

Sancho-Esteban: That was some pretty good magic. I saw Liza, and Beakman's hands the entire time.

Pedro: It's not magic... It's...

Everyone else: It's science!!!

Morgana: They probably watch his show a lot.

Dina: Speaking of watching this show, where is Nino?

Dr. Victor: He is sadly still in the maze. Although to be precise, he did go in with Lester at the other end of the maze.

{Dr. Victor then waves his hands in the air. And like magic, the moving walls slowly move away to show Lester, and Nino tangled on the ground.

Dina: There you are Nino, let me help you up. We were watching you on television before we left from home. You mentioned my name, and then I saw that you had won some money. Did you really think, I was infatuated with you? And if so, does that mean, your willing to give me the money you won?

Nino: Sadly I do not have the money any more. I gave it to Maca, I was tricked into giving it to him, I think.

Dr. Victor, you thought it seemed worthless, and then when you heard it might be valuable, you wanted to ask for the money to be returned.

Morgana shaking her finger at Nino: Nino, did you do that?

Adelaide: Very selfish Nino. Haven't you learned that giving, and sharing are their own rewards?

Nino: I'm a good guy. I did give away the money I won. And I'd do it again if I had something else that someone wanted.

Josie: Speaking of winning, since you and Lester went into the maze at the same time. The other person was in your way, and it is understandable that you only managed to get half way through the maze. But here is your reward. I hope you like your prizes.

Dina: Oh, what wonderful prizes you got. I especially like that shape shifting puzzle cube. Remember you just said you'd give anything you had away if you had something. Can I have it?

{She leans close to Nino, and he begins to blush. She puffs out her lips as if she is about to kiss him. He pulls away.}

Nino: Okay take it, I probably wouldn't be able to solve it anyway.

{She then hugs Nino, instead.}

Dina: Oh thank you, this is such a amazing cube, I could spend hours just looking at the ways it changes shape, and reflects the light. I think someone that was blind, could probably solve it, if they knew the solution.

{Mau and Godofredo, then raise up behind Lester, whom is curled up into a ball, and sleeping.} 

Mau: It is such a shame, I was not able to show Liza my Fatal Laughter.

Godofredo: Well, at least we know that Lester isn't going anywhere, he's sound asleep. If he stays asleep he'll miss the end of the show. Maybe we should wake him.

Mau: Leave it to me....

{There is then a loud pitched guitar type noise, and Lester is seen running away from the camera, and into the distance. As he leaves, his tail knocks over Mau and Godofredo. Nino startled by the sound tosses the ball into the air, and Adelaide swoops in to catch it, and then flies to a distant table. The kids then run into view, with their translated messages.}

Maca: Look Mr. B, we solved your puzzle message. It says. "Tune in tomorrow".

Baba: Mine says, "At the same beak time".

Sancho-Esteban: This last one say, "And the same beak channel".

Beakman: Bada-Bing, Bada-Bang, Bada-Boom. That is correct. Here's another autographed picture, and certificate. Don't look so sad Nino you still have your Beakman Challenge!!! Certificate.

Nino: Yes it is vary nice of you to have signed it. What does it say down at the bottom, it looks like a barcode, or something?

Beakman: Ahh, one last puzzle for you, my friend. Tilt the paper away from you, and you should be able to read it.

Nino: It says "Zaloom".

Beakman: And it was personally autographed just for you, look on the back.

{Nino then turns the paper over and tilts the paper again.}

Nino: It says "and Cassio". 

{Beakman then looks over Nino's shoulder at the piece of paper. With both of them looking at the camera, they both wink at the viewers.}

{Fade to black, then slowly fade back in, to reveal that the penguins are now wearing glasses, in front of a studio made, igloo home.}

Don: What do you think of these color corrective glasses, Herb?

Herb: I don't see any difference, you still look black and white to me Don. 

Don: Maybe they'll help us find some cute female penguins. After all don't you think they make us look cool?

Herb: We're penguins, we're always cool. But sadly, we aren't as popular with the females of our species.

{The camera turns slightly to the side, and shows a shelf with shoes on it.}

Tap: Can you imagine that, they want to be hip, and cool by wearing sunglasses.

Flap: It takes more then that to be cool. It requires dedication, attitude and a bit of that special magic from a person's personality.

Everyone: After all, glasses aren't magic, they're science...

{The staff credits then roll.}  
{Story concluded in part 6...}  
https://www.facebook.com/BeakmanFans/photos/a.1097547883756862/1537908743054105

  
Introduction to the sixth story.  
{The English version, and Portuguese version were originaly posted on May 20, 2017.}

It's been six long and fun filled years, since I first combined the two worlds of Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum, and Beakman's World. Hopefully everyone has learned a little bit of new information about the world around you. Here it is the final story of the double trilogy. We all hope that it fills you with a since of wonder and amazement, as well as gives you a better senses of understanding about how magical the world truly is. We've placed the characters onto the stage, and now it is your turn to let your imagination give them life once again. To the cast and crew of both shows, to the memory of Jok Church, and the creators of the "Castelo", Flavio de Souza and Cao Hamburger, we dedicate this last story.

If you want to read the original Facebook postings of the stories, here are the links to the English version, and the Portuguese version that Otavio translated.

English version.  
Beakman's World, Episode 94: Friends, Beakmania & Family  
* https://www.facebook.com/BeakmanFans/photos/a.1097547883756862/1537908743054105

Portuguese version.  
O Mundo de Beakman, Episódio 94: Amigos, Beakmania & Família  
* https://www.facebook.com/CasteloRaTimBumEntusiastas/photos/a.1539576972950499/2567272053514314  
Beakman's World: Friends, Beakmania & Family   
{Episode 94}  
By Tyler "Teary Eyes" Anderson  
Translated by Otavio Almeida  


  
This is the sixth and final story in a series of Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum, Beakman's World stories. The accompanying image features the many characters, and cast of the television shows, which appear in this story. In the original trilogy, the Beakman's World character's traveled to Brazil. In the second trilogy the "Castelo" character's traveled to California to visit Beakman and his laboratory crew. If you've missed the previous 5 stories here are links to each of them. 

English version.  
Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum/Beakman's World, The Complete Fan Fiction Trilogy  
* https://archive.org/details/CasteloRa-Tim-BumBeakmansWorldTheCompleteFanFictionTrilogy  
** Stories included:  
1\. Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: Reunions {Episode 91}  
2\. Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: Friends & Family {Episode 92}  
3\. Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: Happy Endings {Episode 93}

**Beakman's World/Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum, The Complete Second Fan Fiction Trilogy  
4\. Beakman's World: Episode 92. Foreign Relations, Beakmania & Fluid Motions  
* https://www.facebook.com/BeakmanFans/posts/924363684408617  
5\. Beakman's World, Episode 93, Sight, Beakmania & Sound  
* https://www.facebook.com/BeakmanFans/posts/1171828526328797

Portuguese version.  
Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum/O Mundo de Beakman, A Trilogia Completa da Ficcao de Entusiasta  
* https://archive.org/details/CasteloRa-tim-bumOMundoDeBeakmanATrilogiaCompletaDaFiccaoDe  
** Stories included:  
1\. Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: Reuniões {Episodio 91}  
2\. Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: Amigos & Família {Episódio 92}  
3\. Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum, Finais Felizes, Episodio 93

** O Mundo de Beakman/Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum, O Segunda Trilogia Completa de Ficção de Entusiasta  
4\. O Mundo de Beakman: Episódio 92. Relações Estrangeiras, Beakmania e Movimentos de Fluidos  
* https://www.facebook.com/CasteloRaTimBumEntusiastas/posts/1998738060367719

5\. O Mundo de Beakman: Episódio 93, Visão, Beakmania e Som  
* https://www.facebook.com/CasteloRaTimBumEntusiastas/posts/2230561500518706

If you want to read this story in Portuguese here is the link:  
* https://www.facebook.com/CasteloRaTimBumEntusiastas/posts/2567284390179747

{Fade in from black.}

Don howling: Owww, Owww

{Zoom in to show two wooden planks nailed together, with the words "South Pole" on them. Next to that a igloo, behind it a double door refrigerator, with ice maker dropping ice onto the floor.}

Herb: What happened Don?

Don: Oh, I dropped the hammer on my foot, when I was putting up our "Home sweet Home" sign.

Herb: But Don, it says "South Pole".

Don: Ahh, that's true, my penguin pal. But that's only on the side facing the cameras. The backside, here says "Home", on both sides, and "Sweet" down the middle.

{While talking, he turns to look at the backside of the sign, slips and falls.}

Herb: Are you alright?

Don standing up: Yeah I'm alright. I'm just not used to this manufactured ice on the floor, it's super slick. I know that Beakman has done his best to make us feel as if we are at home.

Herb: Speaking of Beakman, I think you woke him up with all your howling. But I guess it's almost time to start the show anyway.

Don: I'm all dressed up, and ready to go.

{Just then he his feet can be heard as if running in place. He then slips again, and bumps the sign, it begins tipping and he tries to catch it.}

Herb: Maybe we should just sit here quietly, while the show begins.

{The sign then falls over along with Don. There is then a loud crash. Beakman then moves into the view of the camera, looking worriedly down at the floor, and then looks at the camera.}

Beakman: Fast Fact, penguins have the same number of bones in their wings as other birds. But their wings are used as flippers to swim. For this reason, some of their bones are fused together, and are more stiff. Making the bones less likely to break, that's a good thing too, because ohh that's got to hurt.

{Beakman then looks back at the floor, and covers his eyes as the opening title sequence begins. From the overhead speaker comes Josie's voice.}

Josie: Dr. Liza, Nurse Phoebe please report to the ER, we have our first patient of the day.

{The camera then moves across the Information Center, and shows Josie putting away her phone, and behind her the children are busily putting away their sleeping bags.}

Josie: Come along children, your help is needed at the ER, Emergency Room.

{The children, and their parents, follow Josie. As they walk past Zula the girl with blue skin, stops and admires Beakman's coat.}

Zula: Great suit Beakman, I have always loved the color green. It matches the color blue well, when I'm not wearing blue my second choice for clothing is green. I'm a bit of a seamstress myself.

Beakman at work desk: Thank you Zula, you have a wonderful fashion sense also. That gives me a great idea for our newest topic. With everyone busy already. I think it's about time I get to ask one of my own questions. As you know I've been traveling around the world giving my science demonstrations. {Holds up forks balanced on a tube, and then a green Beakman Bucket.} I've been to many conventions, and one thing that always amazed me, were the costumes they created for these conventions. So I began asking myself. {Beakman raises hand with Beakman ventriloquist dummy on it. The mouth of puppet begins moving.} How did they make those costumes, and how can I make one myself. Good question Beakman, I say to myself. In fact, did you ever see the old Halloween costume of me?

{Image of costume appears on the screen. Meekman screams, raises his hands and runs away. Puppet Beakman covers his eyes, and looks away.}

Beakman: There are endless possibilities on making costumes. Maybe you want to dress up for Halloween, the Carnaval do Brasil, or perhaps Mardi Gras, these last two words are French meaning 'Tuesday Fattening'. In the olden days, you either had to know how to sew, by interlacing a thread through a cloth, or a animal's skin. {He then picks up a needle and tread and begins sewing a piece of cloth.} This is a processes dating back to the Paleolithic Era. A different way to create garments and baskets is called weaving. Instead of one solid substance, and one thread you simply use two threads, or strips of items like tree branches. By interlacing them like this. {He then interlaces his fingers vertically, and horizontally.}

Morgana then slides her head into the view: While still early in prehistory, a devise called a loom was introduced. Allowing the weaver to hang their threads, interlace, and tighten the threads more firmly into place. This was before my time.

{She then holds up a stick, with threads hanging down. Beakman struggles to untangle his hands. He then picks up a thread, and slides it quickly between the hanging threads.}

Beakman: In the 1800's various sewing devices were invented. This made sewing much faster.

Morgana: I witnessed those early sewing machine being created. Their popularity, was similar to the popularity of mobile phones today.

Beakman: Here is one of these machines. {He and Morgana then walks over to a large table.} The early sewing machines were large machines that required entire tables to hold them, as well as the large amount of fabric that was needed. Most sewing machines still have the same parts as these olden ones.

{Morgana then opens the lower compartment showing the needle, and the thread looper. She then stands up.}

Beakman: They either had a hand crank, which restricted one of the user's hands, or they could also use a foot pedal. These were later replaced with motors during the industrial revolution.

{Beakman then hands Morgana a thread, and cloth, while she holds one end, he places a needle through it. Then Morgana loops the thread around with one finger, as Beakman randomly placed the needle through the fabric, and she busily tries to find it, and loop the thread around her finger before he removes it from the fabric. Beakman then throws the cloth to the side, and rushes over to the table. Morgana gets pulled away by the cloth, and a crash is then heard.}

Beakman: Recently sewing machines have gotten as small as these. {He then holds up a miniature electrically powered sewing machine that fits in the palm of his hand.} It can even make many different styles of stitches.

{Adelaide then flies down to the floor.}

Adelaide: Morgannnaaa, are you alright?

Morgana with a hand on her head, nods slightly: Yes Adelaide, I'm fine. But these science demonstrations can be a bit dangerous. Next time I visit, I think I'll bring padded protection. Let's go check on the children.

{Lester is then seen from behind as he sneaks way. Beakman then looks around for his next assistant. And finds Nino, also trying to sneak away.}

Beakman: Nino my friend, and fellow inventor. How are you? Would you like to help me with my next demonstration. It is all about fabric adhesive, and costume building. Don't worry there will be no needles involved. Only these blunt tipped scissors.

{Beakman then drags Nino to the dinning table where a white shirt, scissors, sheets of fabric in various colors, and a glue bottle are arranged on a table.}

Beakman: Just stand here for a moment. I am going to try and make a copy of your suit using just these fabrics, and this glue. You'll be my model, just stand here, and extend your arms, please.

{Beakman then turns his arm this way and that, looking at all the patterns on Nino's sleeve. He then goes over to the other arm, twists it this way and that, as he examines the various colors that make up the shirt. Nino makes facial expression of being in pain, but says nothing. Beakman then returns to the table and uses the scissor to cut strips of cloth.}

Beakman: Did you know that scissors are a invention only a few thousand years old. Before that people had to use cloth cutting knives, like this.

{He then pulls out a knife from under the table, and shows it to Nino. Nino gulps, and his eyes begin to grow wide. Beakman then puts the knife away.}

Beakman: Back in the early days people could use two knives to cut cloth. But several thousands of years ago, someone realized that they could use a thin piece of metal. Bend it around to the point where the two pieces were almost touching. Sharpen both ends, and angled them so that they rub up against each other, when the bent part of the metal was squeezed. That is the origin of our modern scissors. The fulcrum... Rounded part was later replaced by a bolt, rivet, or even a screw. Oh, by the way, you can lower your arms now. I now know the pattern I want to use.

{Beakman then glues the colored strips onto the white shirt. In a quick time lapse sequence.}

Beakman: Without sewing, we could glue these strips together into any pattern without the underlying shirt. But I've found this process is much quicker. Just like the sewing, this glue interlaces the threads, like this.

{He then interlaces his fingers again, and shows how they can still move while being interlocked.}

Beakman: There, I'm now finished. What do you think Nino, is it a good copy of your shirt?

Nino: Wow, it looks just like my shirt. {He holds it up to his own shirt sleeve, and turns it showing how the colors, and size of the stripes match.}

Beakman: If you want I could also make you a robot suit, out of plastic tubes, using glue, or perhaps even rivet, which are used to join metal parts together. We could even make you a suit that looks like Etevaldo's. I'd just need to go and get the hot glue gun, and a few plastic tubes.

Nino: That's enough science demonstrating for me today. Would you like to hear the song Lester has been teaching me to play on the guitar. We are becoming very close friends, we have many things in common. Since I learned to play guitar Dina has also begun to pay a lot more attention to me. When I'm around her, I feel braver, as if I can accomplish anything. Now that I think of it, I would like to try to use that fabric glue. Maybe I could make Dina a new dress. She'd be really proud of me, if I did that for her.

Beakman: Sure, you can use as much as you want. Here are some more fabric sheets, and the scissors. What are you going to make?

Nino: First, I think I'll start with something simple. I'm going to make myself a pirate hat.

{Nino then began folding the cloth like a piece of paper, and crafts a hat. However it started to unfold as he moves it. He then added a bit of glue on the inside, then on the outside.}

Beakman: Maybe you should let me help you with that. Or at least, let me, get you some gloves.

Nino: That is not necessary. I've made lots of these out of paper, and I just need a bit of glue to keep it from falling apart.

{He then folded, and glued each of the edges so they would not bend. Then he set it down on the table to let it dry. But it gets stuck to the table. He then tried to pull the fabric off, and it got stuck to his hands. Beakman then puts on gloves and tries to help Nino. But as Nino moves the cloth also gets stuck to Beakman's arm.}

Beakman: We're going to need help to get out of this mess. Let's head over to the nurse's station, and see if Phoebe is still busy.

{Fadeout to black, then fade in to the Medical Emergency Room.}

Herb: Are you okay Don? With all those bandages on, you must have broken something.

Don: I was very lucky, I didn't get any broken bones. However I got a couple of bumps, and many parts ache. The doctor immobilized my wings, and told me to stay off the ice for the next few days.

Dr. Liza: And don't forget your lollipop. {She then places it into the bandage on Don's wing.}

Don: Have I missed much of the show?

Herb: Nope, I think you hit the floor running, so your still in time to watch most of it.

Don: The way I'm feeling I couldn't run. Even if a entire truck load of anchovy pizzas was waiting for me.

Herb: Maybe we could get that nice Bongo guy to make you a special anchovy pizza. To help you get better. I hear he's a expert in the pizza business, back in Brazil.

Don: Not only are my arms and feet sore, but my stomach aches. Let's go and find something to eat, you lead the way. Penguin pal of mine.

Herb: That's the attitude we need, let's get going.

{Herb then slaps Don on the back, and Don groans in pain. As they waddle away. Don has his wrapped wings out stretched, and he was groaning like a movie mummy. Just then Beakman and Nino arrive, while being stuck to each other. They then look in horror as they see the children with cut arms, and faces.}

Nurse Phoebe: Just a minute we're almost done here. {She then brushes some liquid onto Maca's arm.} There now, let that dry for a few minutes, and it should last the rest of the day.

Beakman: What has happened here? Was there a war I haven't heard about? How did the children get all these injuries?

Josie: Don't worry boss. They heard you talking about costumes, and they saw all these bandages and colored liquids, and they all wanted to dress up like Zombies.

Beakman: Kids these days. What ever happened to dressing up like fairies, pirates, or even super heroes?

Morgana: What about dressing up as witches?

Nino with his arm now glued to his head: I want to be a sorcerer when I grow up. I'm a apprentice already, you know.

Meca holding up his arms, with long ghoulish cuts on their backs: Look at my arms, these injuries look super realistic. Some of the tissue paper can actually be bent, and stretched like real skin.

Nurse Phoebe: Yes, you also can make fake wounds with glue, tissue paper, or paper tape, wax, and paint, makeup, pen ink, and other types of crafts. I simply draw the outline of the wound like this. Apply some glue to tissue paper, and then roll it into a long flat tube. Then I place it around the outline, then fill the center with some liquid latex. Or if you don't have any of that, we can also use flour, and petroleum jelly. We then add makeup, paint, or even just pen ink to colorize the outside, and inside of the wound. Darker blues, and blacks around the edges, and redder towards the center. I then use a finishing spray to keep the makeup, or paints, from making a mess on your clothes.

Penelope then rushes in: What have you done to my poor little grandson Sancho-Esteban? He has a saw blade sticking out of his head.

Sancho-Esteban: Don't worry grandma Penelope, it is only makeup. This disk is really only rubber, and it is glued to the side of my head, with red paints, and latex. And it doesn't even get my hat dirty.

Biba: Look at me. I truly have a smile that goes from ear to ear.

{She then wipes away fake blood from the side of her cheek. Penelope then looks worried, but seems satisfied that nobody is hurt. Then she intentionally looks at the television camera, as if seeing it for the first time.}

Penelope: Well as long as everyone is okay. I guess there is nothing to worry about. And by the way, thank you, to all those lovely people out there in the audience that sent me greetings while I was on my European vacation. I hope you liked the instant messaging images I posted of my visits. I even enjoyed my visit with my cousin Carlota Teodoro. Unlike me, she always enjoyed wearing the color yellow, and practicing her gymnastics. Thank you again to all the lovely Pinkmores out there. I hope to return home to Brazil soon, and see you all again on my TV show, and YouTube channel. Until then kisses and hugs.

{She then begins blowing kisses at the television camera. Beakman then notices the ring on her finger.}

Beakman: Can I see that ring of yours for a few minutes?

{Beakman then lifts a similar ring from his pocket, and shows it to her, and then winks. Her husband Ulisses then looks worried as she takes it off and places it in Beakman's left hand.}

Nina: Mother, maybe that's not such a good idea.

Penelope: Nonsense my dear, if you can't trust someone on television, whom can you trust?

{Beakman then takes the ring in his right hand, and puts it on the table, while he places the left ring into his pocket.}

Beakman: Some people say that diamonds are forever, but is that true? With a little bump we should be able to get this diamond out of this ring. {Thump against the table.} Okay that didn't work, perhaps a screw driver is needed. {Snap.} Don't worry I can glue that back together later.

{Ulisses then faints. Dr. Liza and Phoebe take him over to the examination seat. Penelope follows them.}

Beakman: Now that we got the diamond out of the ring, let us see what it can do.

Pedro: I heard that diamonds can cut glass, is that true?

Beakman: Well, let's test that theory. There is a piece of glass on this sign, let's give it a scrape and see what will happen. {Scrape.} Wow, now that's a scratch that's going to need some polishing to remove. Next diamond related question, please.

Biba: Are diamonds made of coal?

Beakman: Well, that is difficult to say. Because both are made of carbon. They can also be formed from oil, or anything else made of carbon. What is important is the pressure, and heat that allows the carbon atoms to crystallize into a hard structure. This usually happens very deep in the Earth's surface.

Penelope holding her husbands hand: But I remember hearing that several planets have "diamonds raining from the sky".

{She waves her hand as if she is skeptical and that her fingers are raining diamonds wiggling their way down onto her head.}

Beakman: I think this information mostly comes from a series of scientific papers, and lectures. In a 1981 article of the 'Nature' magazine, Marvin Ross proposed the idea of Uranus and Neptune, having diamonds. Then later in a scientific paper written by Kevin Baines, and Mona Delitsky, they discussed the possibilities that Saturn and Jupiter also might have raining diamonds. Their paper was presented at the "45th annual meeting of the Division for Planetary Sciences" in 2013. We know that space rocks have miniature diamonds in them. In fact we have found diamonds older then our solar system.

Maca: If a diamond is forever. Can a diamond be destroyed?

Beakman: That's a great question, let's give it the good old college test. First of all the shatter test. Each type of crystal is made of a lattice pattern of atoms. Sometimes other elements get inside the structure and weaken one of its bonds. Here is a example of how a diamond's atoms are arranged, using a molecular modeling kit called Snatoms. Just like real atoms they stick together with the electromagnetic field. Now if we hit the real diamond with this hammer, the crystal structure should be broken, and the atoms will be pulled free from their magnetic fields. Josie could you please distribute the safety glasses to every one?

Dr. Aborinha, as Director Jay Dubin: Stop right there. Cut, cut. This scene is stopping here and now. Destroying a precious jewel, and possibly causing harm to these poor little kids will not be permitted.

Beakman: Perhaps your right.

Dr. Aborinha, as Director Jay Dubin: Of course I am right, I'm the director. You should give me the diamond, and we can continue onward with the show.

{Beakman not listening, bends downward, and picks up a torch, from below the table. He then sets the diamond on the table, and uses a flint striker to light the torch.}

Beakman: Yes, yes, yes. Burning it would be much more visually interesting. Remember children do not play with fire, and do not try to do any of these experiments, without adult supervision.

{Dr. Aborinha then tries to take the diamond. Beakman picks up the diamond before Aborinha can reach it. He then holds it over his head, looking at the light passing through it. Aborinha tries to grab the diamond out of Beakman's hands, and it gets knocked out of his hands.}

{The scene then changes to Ulisses. Morgana lightly splashes water from a bowl, onto his face. Everyone then turns to look at Ulisses. Ulisses then notices the diamond flying through the air. He then points at the diamond. Everyone then turns and looks with mouths open, as the diamond passes through the torch's flame in slow motion. Ulisses eyes grow wide. The diamond catches on fire, and like a glowing meteorite crashes onto the table, still glowing.}

Beakman: As you can see it can catch on fire, but it won't burn very well without a good supply of oxygen, and there isn't enough of that in the air to keep it burning on its own.

{Beakman then uses some tongs to pick up the diamond. Ulisses, Aborinha, and everyone else then sighs with relief. Beakman then sets down a small bottle of liquid oxygen on the table. With a bit of dexterity he pulls off the lid and drops the diamond inside. The bottle glows white hot, and then eventually the light fades. He then gets a large tray, and pours out the liquid. There is no trace of the diamond. Ulisses then faints again.}

Beakman: As you can see after placing the diamond in this liquid oxygen, the diamond has been completely burnt, and no carbon remains.

Dr. Aborinha, as Director Jay Dubin: I can not believe you did that. That was a valuable piece of jewelry. The money that could have been made from it... If she would have wanted to sell it... I would help her sue you. If it will help her get the money she lost, and with the money we... She will win... We... She could buy this studio.

Penelope: I'm not suing anyone. I trust Beakman, and he had my permission to do whatever he wanted, to the ring.

{Aborinha then lifts the tray, tilting it this way and that way. Frantically looking for some trace of the diamond.} 

Josie: Wait a minute, Jay wouldn't act like this. He might stick his head in toilets, and telling us what to do. But you sir are a fraud.

{Josie then the takes the red wig off of Dr. Aborinha's head. And grabs him by the collar.}

Josie: What have you done with our director? Answer me, if you want to live!

Beakman: Josie...

Josie: Okay sorry, a little too intense. Tell us, or we'll make you listen to Mau's Fatal Laughter.

{Mau then begins rising from below the table with a menacing laugh. As he reaches out towards Dr. Aborinha.}

Mau: Mah, haha, hah. Your doom is certain. Your mind will turn to mush, your thoughts will fear the very nature of...

{The scene then switches to Dr. Victor, and Gato Pintado seated on a chair, near the couch, reading one of Beakman's books.}

Dr. Victor: Stop right there, Mau. I will handle this.

{Next to Mau, Godofredo then raises up from below the table.}

Godofredo: We never get to have any fun. Maybe we should go, and see what the penguins are doing.

Mau: Or maybe we could find Patsy's shipping crate, and ride it down the stairs.

{There is then a sound of a series of thumps. As if someone inside a box was trying to hop away.}

Dr. Victor: Well, well, well... Dr. Pompeu Pompílio Pomposo, I thought we had seen the last of you, when we moved my castle to the Memorial da América Latina. But it seems like you have not changed your nefarious schemes. I even hear that you have been bothering Nino's parents, to try and get them to sell their new castle to you.

Beakman: I'd give him more souvenir money, if we could get him to leave. So that we could continue with my show.

Dr. Aborinha: I deny everything. You and that family, take up valuable real estate, and give nothing back to the community. While I increase the value of the properties I buy and sell.

Josie: What charitable organizations have you contributed to?

Liza: How many people have become homeless because of your destruction of their homes?

Phoebe: When have you ever invited a entire city to tour your home? Contributed to the arts, and activities of the city in which you live?

{Dr. Victor then snaps his fingers, and there are two clouds that appear next to him. Antonino, Nino's dad, and Cleopino, Nino's mom appear, with their arms crosses, and staring menacingly at Aborinha.}

Antonino: So this is why we had a few peaceful days at the castelo. He has been over here, pestering someone else.

Cleopino: Let's send him on a one way trip to Antarctica.

{The scene then switches to Don, Herb, Mau, and Godofredo seated on a box watching a recording monitor of the show.}

Herb: Oh, no I hope they don't send him back to our home. We'd never get a moments of silence with him there.

Don: Don't worry Don. There isn't much land down there for him to sell. It is mostly covered by ice and snow.

Herb: But haven't you heard the Earth is getting warmer, and we could loose all that ice and snow, and then what will happen to our beautiful home.

Mau: I heard that Bill {bleep} said that the world is on fire.

Godofredo: Did you hear that sound? It happened when you said Bill {Bleep}.

{Everyone in the studio then looks surprised, and embarrassed at hearing such a word.}

Don: There is that sound again.

Herb: Maybe Beakman can explain it.

Mau: While we wait to see if he answers that question. Who wants to slide down the stairs on this crate?

Don, Herb, and Godofredo: I do!

Patsy from inside the box: First, let me out!

{The scene then switches to Beakman, and the Castelo characters facing off with Dr. Aborinha.}

Beakman: That reminds me. Bill...

{Everyone gasps, but he doesn't say the person's last name.}

Josie: What do you think your doing? That's the trademarked name of another television show. We can't use it on this show. Do you know how many rules we'd be breaking, if we mentioned some other show. That would be like me saying. Hi mom! Look, I'm on TV. Oops sorry about that. You know what I mean.

{Josie moves near to the camera, and everything goes blurry, as she waves hello to the people at home.}

Beakman: Anyway... Bill... Wanted me to say "The World's on Fire!" Saying that helps him spread the news, about global warming, and climate change. Some people think we are rivals, but we have even both worked on the same project before. We both contributed to the "Street Smarts" presentation. A educational video about critical thinking. Although, I should warn you, you shouldn't let him borrow your model Earth globe. He might set it on fire.

{Ulisses then wakes up, and starts crying, while Penelope tries to comfort him.}

Morgana: If we had our way, you would never get possession of anyone's home ever again.

Dr. Aborinha not listening: Bill {bleep}. The famous dancer? I remember seeing him on "Dancing with the Stars". I hear he's a rich guy. You actually know him?

Beakman: He's currently in the next studio, working with John Oliver.

Dr. Aborinha: What am I doing here with these peasants, when I could be hobnobbing with stars and rich people. I could win their trust with my musical band Kick Bucket and I could acquire some of their land, and money. Good-bye, to all of you, I have money to make from my new friends.

{Dr. Aborinha then exits the studio. Then from the next studio a sound of rushing water is heard, and Dr. Aborinha lets out a loud scream.}

Beakman: I forgot to mention it, but they are testing out some messy science demonstrations in that studio. But I'm sure he'll be happy to help. Now where were we...? Oh yes we were trying to find our missing director. Hey Ray, can you help us find him?

{A hand then extends from the side of the screen. It points to the side, and then the restroom sign is seen with the words "Occupied".}

Beakman: Ha, ha. I love solving a mystery. I should make a sign to put over the door, "Beakman: Consulting Scientist".

{Beakman then takes the original wedding ring, out of his pocket, and gives it to Penelope.}

Morgana: Welcome to Beakman's World. He lives very much in his own world, similar to that of your son Nino. It is great to see that you both managed to finally find enough time to join us here.

Antonino: Such a interesting place you have here Beakman. It has all manner of scientific oddities. I'd love to explore it.

Cleopino: Where is our lovely son Nino? He hasn't got lost in here has he? We once took him to a hedge maze, and we lost him for a entire day, as he began cheating and trying to break through the walls of the maze.

Nino: I was just testing the wall's strength, and wished to see what they looked like from both sides. Mama, Papa, great to see you here. Come along with me, Lester has been teaching me how to play guitar. He taught me this song called "Rat Suit Ritts".

{Ulisses then wakes up, and Penelope then shows him that the ring is safe. As she puts it back on her finger. He then sits up, and they walk over to watch Lester, and Nino play guitar.}

Josie: Let's get these kids cleaned up people. We got a show to produce here.

{The kids in their zombie make-up, then begin encircling Josie, as if about to eat her. The scene then fades to black. There is then a flashing red light. Then the word "Beakmania" is seen, then the camera zooms out, showing these words are part of a board game called "Beakman's World: Beakmania Game".}

Baba: Sorry I couldn't resist, this is from my collection... It's time to galvanize those thinking gears.

Sancho-Esteban: Get your thought propellers humming, and put your notebooks in their upright position.

Maca: Here he is, the bestest, of the TV scientists. The past, present, and futurist, of scientific knowledge. The one, the only, the Beakman!

Beakman: You dish them up, and I'll spoon them out. Now lets Salsa dance.

{Beakman then dances with hand outstretched with a bowl of salsa sauce in his hand. As he turns the liquid spills and he falls down. Scene then shifts to Josie spinning the envelope drum. Liza then opens the door.}

Envelope drum: Let me out of here! These scented envelopes are giving me a headache.

Liza: Question, do flying fish really know how to fly?

{Animated sign "Myth Busters" appears, with a asterisk behind it, and below saying "Not to be confused with the trademarked television show, of the same name".}

Beakman: Flying fish do not actually fly. Not to be confused with flies that people use for fishing. The fish have large pectoral fins, which allows them to propel themselves out of the water. They then use these fins to glide through the air. Fast Fact: Another animal that also does not fly, is the flying squid. It does not use fins, but it uses jets of water to propel itself out of the water.

{A squid shaped toy then flies up from under the camera, leaving a trail of water behind it.}

Phoebe: But Dolphins and whales also jump out of the water. Why do they do that?

Beakman: Some researchers think that it is to avoid predators. While other people think it is to exercise their muscles, or attract mates. I for one, just think it looks like fun.

{Beakman then jumps up and down, as if breaking through the surface of the water.}

Josie then reads a message: Did dinosaurs ever fly?

Beakman: You may have heard that dinosaurs could also fly. Many of them are known to have feathers, and be early ancestors of birds. But reptiles that fly are usually linked to the family Pterosaur. However it is thought some dinosaurs could glide down from trees, or mountain cliffs.

Biba: Who is the earliest known author?

Beakman: The oldest known writer, which we know the name of is a ancient Egyptian philosopher named Ptahhotep at about 4400 years ago. Another ancient writer we know about is a woman named Enheduanna, she was a poet living about 4300 years ago.

Neneco: My wife always thinks of the best questions. Like why, don't I take out the garbage. Why don't I do the dishes. Will I take her to the movies?

Beakman: Remember that a relationship, and marriage in particular, are about two people sharing in the duties, and joys of daily activities. Speaking of shared work. Those kids are doing a wonderful job, of laboratory assistants. If they ever need a job, I'd be happy to have them help me.

Zula: That seems a bit dangerous. Maybe there are less dangerous professions that the children can do. I know our son Sancho-Esteban loves spending his time looking through the microscope, or gazing up at the stars.

Pedro: I think that is my fault. I have always told him about the stories I wrote, when I was young. They were part of my "Mundo da Lua" series. Little did I realize I'd meet a extraterrestrial, and marry a girl whose family was from the 16th Dimension.

Nina: Beakman, I'm curious about what you know about our Brazilian scientists. And how have they influenced your work? My mother Penelope, has always been such a great reporter, and I've always found it easy to ask these important questions.

Zeca: My wife has always been full of questions, and the need to find answers. That is why I married her. When I was young I was always asking questions.

Maca: Good question mom. Lets see if Beakman can name at least five Brazilian scientists. We children have to suffer, in school to try and remember all the names and places of Brazilian people. But does the rest of the world know these people?

Beakman: A top five ranking of Brazilian scientist is something I think I can do. My first would be naturalist, Alexandre Rodrigues Ferreira. I like to think of his travels through Brazil, as being similar to those of the Lewis and Clark Expedition. He found out many new things about the natural world, and helped to explore the interior of Brazil in its early days of colonizing. Next there is Domingos Soares Ferreira Penna, a biologist, ethnologist, archeologist, whom founded the 'Museu Paraense Emílio Goeldi' research institution and museum. There is also archaeologist Paulo Alfeu Junqueira Duarte, whom fought for the preservation of the cultures of Brazil's indigenous people. Let's see now, that leaves us just two more names, "two" in English, or "dois" in Portuguese.

{Music then begins playing, and the sound of bubbling liquids can be heard. There is then a knocking on the door. Beakman looks around pretending to be confused.}

Beakman: Where was I...? Oh yes my last two favorite scientists... {He then looks around.} There is inventor/physician Manuel de Abreu, whom created abreugraphy. It is a way to examine the lungs, to see if a person has the disease called tuberculosis. Lastly there is João Barbosa Rodrigues, a botanist, one of the greatest in the world. Not only a scientist, and author, but also a artist. He was director of the Rio de Janeiro Botanical Garden, and his specialty was in palm trees and orchids.

{Knocking continues, but it changes to drumming patterns, as the door is repeatedly tapped on.}

Liza: Don't forget one of my favorite Brazilian scientists. Angelo Moreira da Costa Lima, the entomologist, bug scientist. All of the creepy, slimy, gross bugs that he catalogued. Descriptions that would make your skin crawl. Hehehe.

{The knocking continues, this time two quick knocks, and then a pause, two quick knocks, and a pause. Everyone then joins in, and after the knocks, everyone claps.}

Beakman: Hey, I know this song. Two quick knocks, that can only mean one thing. A visit by my two favorite living Brazilian scientist.

{Beakman then goes over to the door, while walking off screen. Locks are heard clicking, chains rattle, and the sliding of a bolt, are heard. The scene then shifts as the door opens. Two heads from either side of the door then appear.}

Tibio, and Peronio: Ola, Ola, Beakman and friends.

{Then below Peronio, a smaller head appears also wearing a white hat, and scientific uniform.}

Estribo: And Ola, once again. Don't forget about me, and mommy.

{A woman then picks him up and stands, resting him against her hip.}

Peronio: This is my wife Clavicula, and our son Estribo.

{Tibio then raises and lowers his eyebrows a few times, smiles and points.}

Tibio: She is also our cousin, from the Foramen side of the family.

Beakman: Don't worry my twin sister married a rat. I think you met Jax, last time we met in Brazil. She and Lester also have a child, a daughter. Sometimes I see both her and their daughter running around in rat suits. So who am I to judge. Welcome to everyone, our friends from the Castelo are also here. I think you know everyone. Everyone meet Tibio and Peronio Osso, twin scientist from Brazil.

Everyone: Ola, Ola, and Ola to you little fellow.

Clavicula: Thank you all for allowing us to visit you Beakman. It looks like your home is almost full already.

Beakman: Nonsense, we could fit lots more people in here. Camera crews, studio personal, dancers, acrobats. People running around in silly suits. If you can name it, we've probably had it in this studio at one time or another.

Sancho-Esteban: I was hoping after we finish clapping, that we could also sing "We are the Champions". Those two pieces of music always went together really well.

Beakman: One of my favorite pieces of music is by a female singer, and composer named Juliane Reichardt. She was a Bohemian, and I'm sure she had a rhapsody, or two made about her life. By the way the word rhapsody comes from the Greek words for a reciter of a epic poem. It has come to mean, anything that has several smaller parts that are all apart of a bigger epic piece.

Baba: Mr. Beakman, I was wondering if you would be willing to autograph my board game version of your epic Beakmania challenge.

Beakman: Of course my dear. Anything for a fan. Did you know that some of the two oldest board games were from ancient Egypt, the first named Mehen, after their snake god. It featured a round board that coiled in towards the center. And the second was called Senet, both games are thought to be about 5000 years old. There is also another ancient game called The Game of Ur, which is thought to be about 4600 years old. But if you want to play a ancient style game that is still being played today, the game Backgammon, or Gamão in Portuguese, is still popular. Its origins date back to about 5000 years ago.

Tibio: Ahh yes, I loved playing that game, I would always beat Peronio.

Peronio: You did not. I won a few games.

Tibio: Only the games I let you win.

Clavicula: Gentlemen remember what we agreed upon. No arguments in front of young Estribo.

Tibio, and Peronio: We're sorry.

Neneco: I remember reading about one famous scientists here in the USA. His name was Benjamin Banneker, and he was the son of a freed slave. He was born before the United States was even a country. In that time he became a famous writer, scientist, engineer, and astronomer. He also was a civil rights supporter, writing numerous correspondence on the subject. I wish my daughter could also get one of his autographs, but sadly much of his work was burnt while it was still in his house, shortly after he died.

Tibio: I've read those correspondences, and the almanacs that he wrote. There was some good science there. Not many people during that time, could predict the eclipses of the moon.

Maca, looking down at young Estribo: Mr. Beakman, there is still one question I'd like to have answered.

Beakman: Okay, young man. What is your question. No question is too big. No subject out of bounds. No fact that I will not try and give you a detailed explanation. 

Maca: Were do babies come from?

{Beakman's jaw drops and he looks down at Maca, with a perplexed look on his face. Liza then comes over and lifts his chin, so that his mouth closes.}

Liza: Your slipping boss. Even I saw that one coming. You've opened the door for it. Let's see if you can bring it through.

Beakman: Well, maybe this isn't the best time for this subject... With all these children here, and the time we have remaining. A detailed explanation, could be...

Tibio: Yes come on Beakman, it is about time children had a simple and easy to understand explanation of how babies are made.

Peronio: Yes, its about time for... Drum roll please... "The Tibio and Peronio Challenge"!

Tibio: Yes, Beakman we challenge you to give the best explanation of how babies are made.

Beakman: Well... If your a kangaroo, babies come out of the pouch. A baby kangaroo is called a Joey. And ummm...

Phoebe: Don't worry boss you've got this, you can explain stuff in ways nobody else could.

Beakman: Okay, challenge accepted. But here, we allow visitors to proceed first.

{Everyone then looks at Tibio and Peronio. The parents warningly shake their fingers at them. As not to go into too much detail, or say things that might be embarrassing.}

Peronio: Well you see boys are different then girls, and those differences are... Now you explain that part Tibio, your much better with the technical stuff.

Tibio: Well, guys and girls get together and... This is going to be harder then I thought... All human females and most other animals are born with eggs inside of them... And...

Peronio: Shouldn't we call it a ovum? It is a single cell at this point. We should only call it a egg when it is fertilized.

Tibio: Thank you, we should be precise. We don't want to confuse people.

{Scene shows the parents, and children looking confused, and lost already. Beakman leans back, folds his arms, and smiles.}

Peronio: Guys are different then girls. They don't have eggs... Or Ova.

Tibio: I think your confusing them. Ova is plural for the ovum. The guys can then fertilize the ovum.

Clavicula: And how is that done?

Peronio: It's time for a demonstration.

{The parents then look wide eyed. While the children move away and cover their eyes. Beakman puts his hand on his forehead, looks at the ground, and shakes his head. Peronio then walks over to the refrigerator, and takes out a egg.}

Art Burn from behind the camera: Hey, get out of my kitchen!

Tibio: This is a egg, but we are going to change it to a ovum. Well not really. We're just going to pretend. Well... You'll see. First we take the egg. Then we place it in this bottle of vinegar. Clavicula, can you bring me the bottles of vinegar? She was our scientific assistant, before Peronio and her got married. She knows how to do many of these type of science demonstrations.

Peronio: After the egg has sat in the vinegar for about a day it will look like the egg in this second bottle. We then pull the egg out, and the shell will then fall away easily with a little bit of rubbing. We now have the membrane of the egg. This is what I want you to think of as the ovum. The ovum is a single cell, with no life. Then a guys fertilizing sperm swims through a opening inside the woman called the cervix. It then tries to get inside of the ovum. We will know demonstrate that part of the process.

{The children look away, and the parents look fascinated, as Peronio brings out a long syringe needle with blue coloring in it.}

Tibio: Clavicula is holding the ovum. And inside the syringe that Peronio is holding, there is a blue liquid, which we will call the sperm. As the sperm enters the cell. The inside of the cell begins changing. The ovum has now become a egg, and is now fertilized. Congratulations they're going to have a baby!

Clavicula holding the egg to her tummy: Who's a good baby egg? You are. I'll keep you warm, and safe for nine months, you'll develop into a embryo, and then a fully formed baby. Before I finally give birth to you. Who's my little Estribo? You are.

Peronio: Then nine month later Estribo was born, and he has continued to grow.

{Tibio, Peronio, and Clavicula, then swing their arms foreword, as if laying documents on a invisible table, as bend down towards their audience, symbolizing that their demonstration is now finished. Then everyone claps their hands.}

Beakman: Very good, you skipped a few topics here and there, but it was a very good demonstration.

Josie: I wonder if it the style of the demonstration, is related to the event that happened, when Tibio was kidnapped by bird, when he was younger. I remember they wrote about that event in their first book. It had lots of pictures, drawings and scientific notes.

Beakman: You might want to get rid of that egg before it breaks.

Clavicula: Yes, I forget that it is just a egg membrane. And is very delicate and might break.

{She then placed it on the table, as she did this the egg bounced a little. Peronio then tries to pick it up, and it breaks, leaving blue egg fluids on his hands.}

Beakman: Fast fact, most eggs sold around the world are unfertilized eggs. Only fertilized eggs will grow up to become chickens. If farmers did not take the eggs, the eggs still wouldn't grow into young chicks.

Phoebe: Okay, Beakboss, it's your turn to see if you can give a better demonstration on the subjects of babies.

Beakman: Prepare to be astounded. I'm going to show you some delicate skills that I have been practiced for many years. The Amazing Bubble Man himself, taught me this demonstration. If Louis Pearl is watching this, somewhere on his world tour. I hope I make him proud. I must prepare myself, both mentally and physically. Josie, I need the water bowl and bubble solution. Liza, I need the straws. And Phoebe I need the two mist machines. I then need, absolute silence...

{The camera then switches to Nino playing guitar, with Dina, seated near him. Lester's back can be seen, as his hand is placed on his chin, which is bobbing up and down in time with the music. One rat foot is also tapping out the beat.}

Antonino: I think the others would like for you to stop Nino.

Nino: Sorry daddy-o, I need to finish this song, before I forget the chords. I won't be too long, I'm in the groove now.

Cleopino: I think we should let Nino finish his concert. I will go and have a talk with Beakman. After all, Nino was doing this first. My son the musician, that's almost as good as having a doctor, or sorcerer in the family.

Dina: Nino, your my dream guy. Play louder for me, please. I just love to hear you play.

{The scene then switched back to the laboratory side of the Information Center. With Cleopino whispering to Beakman. Beakman then adjusts his collar.}

Beakman: Well, I guess I'll be performing this demonstration with musical accompaniment. How hard could that be? I've seen Louis do it plenty of times. First I make a large bubble on the surface of the water. This is the ovum, yadda, yadda, yadda. Bada-Bing, Bada-Bang, Bada-Bum. This mist is the sperm, or activation of the ovum into a egg, then eventual transformation into a baby. Hopefully that part is easy to understand, once you have seen Tibio and Peronio's demonstration. But here is where it gets interesting. Each sperm only activates one ovum, or bubble. And as they interact, the ovum and sperm have a mixing, and the result is either a male, or female egg. We will show this by blowing another smaller bubble inside the mommy bubble. Now with the baby in the mother we will now activate it, this time we will make a girl. With this pink mist.

{He then dips a wet tube into the inner bubble and pink mist is released inside it. He then blows a second bubble inside the big bubble.}

Beakman: This time we'll make it a boy. Look everyone, we have twins. It is me, and my sister Jax as babies, someone take a picture quickly.

Ulisses: This is the thing I'm best at doing.

{He then takes photographs of the bubbles from every angle, with his pink camera.}

Beakman: 'But', I hear you say, 'What about identical twins how are they born?' I will blow another bubble, and this time after I fertilize the egg, before it gets very far into development, I will then split it, like this. We now have to identical baby boys. We'll name this one Tibio, and the other one Peronio.

Tibio: Hehehe, your always "The other one".

Peronio: Mom liked me better, because I wasn't getting into as much trouble as you.

Clavicula: Shh, he asked for silence during his demonstration. Remember your promise, no arguments.

Beakman: As you can see we now have quadruplets. Maybe in some multiverse, me, Jax, Tibio and Peronio are all related. In this way we are all born, out of our mothers.

{He then pops the bigger bubble.}

Beakman: As you can see I described not only how babies are born. I also explained identical twins, and fraternal twins. If the two identical twins hadn't managed to separate fully, they could have grown together into conjoined twins. Where the two babies grow connected together. It might also be possible that the two eggs come together after being fertilize causing the same type of connection. This is usually a difficult experience for the two children. I think I can say with certainty, that for this challenge there is no winners, or losers, because everyone that learns something new is a winner in my book. What do you think Tibio, and Peronio?

Tibio, and Peronio: We agree, people that learn together win together. The contest is a tie.

Estribo: I also agree.

{Everyone then laughs, and pats the scientists, and their little helper on their backs.}

Beakman: I would like to thank Nino for the musical accompaniment. Please give him a round of applause.

Nino: I want to thank my Mom, and Dad for being here. They traveled a vast distance, through an almost endless void, just to return home to me, and build our new home.

{Beakman then walks over to Nino.}

Beakman: Speaking of great distances... Did you know that around the planet Saturn there is a disk called the Phoebe Ring? It is composed of small particles of dust, from impacts on the moon Phoebe. The ring is so large that if we could see it with our unaided eyes, it would stretch the distance of two full Earth moons across the sky. While the planet Saturn itself would only appear as a small dot, at the center of that ring.

Phoebe: You know that there is a expression for moments of amazement and wonder, such as this very moment.

Liza: Bada-Bing, learned something new.

Josie: Bada-Bang, for science we sang.

Beakman: Bada-Bum, Bum, Bum. With our friends from Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum.

{Beakman and Nino then put their arms around each other's shoulders.}

Beakman, and Nino: Together with Zaloom and Cassio.

{The scene then switches to Don, Herb, Mau and Godofredo laying at the bottom of the stairs, near the boards of a broken box.}

Herb: So what did you think of the show Don?

Don: I learned that science can be dangerous, and messy. My feet and wings are so sore, I don't think I'll be able to move for a week. But I enjoyed myself. It was great being able to spend this time with Beakman.

Mau: Wow, what a crash. Did you see the way the box just broke into hundreds of pieces when we landed? It was a bit painful, but I was correct. That was the fastest way to get down the stairs.

Godofredo: Oh, my head hurts. I never want to do that again. I wish I would have used the sliding pole, like Beakman, and fire fighters do, when they travel from one floor to the next.

Patsy: I'm glad I managed to get out of that box, before you guys used it for sledding. I warned you guys that this place was dangerous. Now I suggest we all get out of here before something else even more dangerous happens, like the ceiling crashing down on us.

{He cautiously looks upward, as he runs off screen, as the credits begin to scroll.}  
The End.

  
"Bonus Beak- Features"

  
  
The original combination of Castelo and Beakman characters, that inspired the story.

  
  
Originally posted in "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas" on March 20, 2015.

Originally posted in "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas" on April 18, 2015.

Happy X-Mas 2015 and Birthday 2016 . {Personal X-Mas greeting illustration.}

Originally posted in "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas" on February 21, 2016.

Originally posted in "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas" on July 19, 2016 .  
"Teary Eyes" Anderson as Tibio, Peronio, and Beakman.

Originally posted in "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas" on October 31, 2016.  
{"Teary Eyes" Anderson as Tibio, Peronio, and Beakman.}

Originally posted in "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas" on November 7, 2016.  
{"Teary Eyes" Anderson's entry in the TV Cultura design contest that had the Glub Glub fish on a blank background, and challenged the artists to create a world for the characters.}

Originally posted in "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas" on February 25, 2017.

Exclusive to the original trilogy book.  
{"Teary Eyes" Anderson dressed as Beakman, holding show cards with the creators of the shows, in the logos.}

Originally posted in "Beakman Fans" on March 14, 2018.

Originally posted in "Beakman Fans" on March 09, 2019.

Originally posted in "Beakman Fans" on May 20, 2020.

https://www.facebook.com/BeakmanFans  
Beakman Fans is a page devoted to all things Beakman related, from the actors, and people involved in Beakman's World, to the creator of Beakman, Jok Church.


End file.
